Crazy Days
by xXAnetXx
Summary: Rukia is a normal girl in high school, after finding out she goes to an all monster school, her best friend Ichigo leaves to find his mom. Rukia panicks, and Toshiro ends up protecting the Kuchiki ready to do anything for her. Hitsuruki, Ichiruki ect..
1. A New Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or the characters 

I got inspired by a whole bunch of FanFic story's that I had to make a story!

I will put as many RukiaXSomeone's as possible, just give me a character and I will try to fit it into the story!

Remember to review Please!

**-1-**

**- A New Beginning -**

**Crazy Days  
****  
Chapter 1: ****A New Beginning **

**Monday (first day of High School) :**

Rukia's POV:

Hi I am Rukia Kuchiki, I am a normal 15 year old, freshman high schooler that always liked exciting things in life. My best friend Ichigo Kurosaki is always there when I need him. Orihime Inoue is another one of my friends she is a shy girl but is can be very hyper at times.

I was starring out the bus window with Ichigo sitting right next to me listening to his IPod. I turned to look at him.

Ichigo had bright orange hair and lazy brown eyes. He was always the 'protect everyone' kind of guy. He always tried to be there for everyone even though he didn't need to.

"Ichigo," I said "do you think it's going to be hard in High School?" I asked looking out the buses window.

Nothing.

"Ichigo!" I said a bit louder "are you listening?" I scolded looking towards the orange haired man. I lightly slapped the bad of his head.

"Huh?" he said taking out a ear plug and looking towards me.

"Never mind…" I said crossing my arms and rolling my eyes. I looked back out the window thinking about the new high school.

"Hey do you think we got the same class?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied "probably, there is only two freshman classes." I was still looking out the window admireing the sencery.

"Oh ya, I almost forgot about that." he said.

"Almost?" I asked raising a brow. The bus pulled to a stopped.

"Oh be quite," He said and there was a small silence. "Hey, do you want to catch a movie later?" he asked turning towards me.

"Sure, but I can't today. How about Saturday?" I asked looking back at him.

"Sounds good" he smiled. Just as he did this, Toshiro Hitsugaya walked on the bus, along with his buddy's from the football team.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was Captain of the Football team. All the Girls drooled over him in Middle school. I don't know if it was his emerald eyes or his snowy white hair, but then again I didn't really care.

Toshiro walked past me and Ichigo. He gave me a small smirk and went to the back of the bus. All the girls gasped except for me.

"What a jerk…" I muttered to Ichigo rolling me navy eyes.

"I think he is kinda cool." he cheerfuly said back.

We kept on chatting and laughing until the school bus stopped at the school.

"Great," I said "another boring year."

Ichigo chuckled "maybe this one won't be so boring?"

"Like that's ever going to happen…" I said rolling my eyes.

Me and Ichigo separated and went to find our lockers, my number was 23 and his was 15, I was talking to Orihime who had got the locker right next to mine, 24.

"Hey, Orihime what class did you get?"

"A-1" she answered smiling.

"Great! Me too" I said getting my things. I started walking when something fell on me, knocking me on the tile floor.

"Hey watch was your going!" I said opening my eyes. I was centimeters away from Toshiro Hitsugaya's face.

"Not my fault!" He said opening his eyes as well. "Wait a sec you're the girl from the bus." He said his emerald eyes opening wide.

"Ya and you're the jerk who is pinning me down on the floor!" I said half-shouting trying to shove the guy off.

He got up and held out his hand. "Sorry, here I'll help you."

I got up by my-self ignoreing the teens hand "I don't need help from a jerk."

"Jerk?" he said "Are you serious? Thats how you jundge a person who you barley met?" He asked in disbelief.

"Ya well I didnt meet you, you fell on me so there is a difference." I got my bag that was onthe floor and walk over to Orihime. "Come on Orihime."

"Sure" she said fallowing me.

"Hey, wait!" Toshiro said fallowing us.

I ignored him and started talking to Orihime hoping that he would go away "what extra classes are you getting in?" I asked starting the conversation.

"Umm, well I wanted to get in cheer and Home Ec" she said smiling beside me. "What about you?" she asked tilting her head.

"Volleyball and that CPR training for my soon-to-be life guard job." I answered sighing.

"Hey!," Toshiro said. "Don't ignore me!"

I glanced back at him giving him a dark aura. "Well we don't have to talk to you." I said solumly.

"Fine be that way!" he crossed his arms and stopped for a second. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Not a chance." I said still walking.

"You're really getting on my bad side!" he said childishly. I asumed that he continued to walk because I could hear the his steps echoing from behind.

"Good to know!" I yelled getting more annoyed by the second.

"It's not like I want to, this is where my class is!" he yelled back.

"Oh no, we got the same class, more unneeded torture." I said rolling my eyes. _'Gawd get the hint dude!'_

Orihime went in first slightly embaressed.

I stopped at the door "Just never talk to me again and I will act like this never happend." I said and went inside.

"I can't promise you that." he said fallowing me in.

All the girls gasped when he walked in. Toshiro just kept on smiling. I gagged in disgust, and sat next to Orihime. Ichigo sat down on my right side and Toshiro sat behind me.

"Hey, Rukia" said Ichigo "you were right we did get the same class."

I smiled "ya we did."

Toshiro poked my back "so your name is Rukia huh? Thanks." He smirked.

I turned around frustrated "why don't you just leave me alone!"

"You guys have met before?" Ichigo asked.

"Ya, I fell on her" said Toshiro smiling.

Ichigo just stared at him confused. "Isn't it fell _for _her?"

"No he fell _on _me" I turned towards Toshiro "I hope you get stomach aches for a month!" I yelled not really rethinking what I was saying.

He laughed "stomach aches? That's the best you can come up with Kuchiki?"

"Ichigo, can you shut him up!" I said turning towards Ichigo for hope.

He gave a nervous laugh "I don't think I should get into this."

The bell rang.

"Finally…" I muttered slumping into my chair and facing the board.

As the class went on, Toshiro kept on throwing papers at me and I kept on trying dodging them without the teacher noticing. Ichigo just laughed at the atempts. And when class finally ended and I went to my locker not giving a second thought.

Toshiro was walking by. "Hey, Kuchiki!"

I shut my locker and turned around "Leave, idiot."

"Idiot? That's cold," he said "so do you want to go to one of my practices?"

"No I am not interested in Football, especially the idiots who play it!" I said coldly trying to brush him off.

"Rukia!" it was Ichigo running towards me and Toshiro. He stopped in front of us. "I made the football team! You're coming to the games right?" he asked. How ironic...

"Your coming to the practices too, aren't you?" said Toshiro smirking, he wanted to laugh at me so bad.

I glared at him and turned towards Ichigo "Of course Ichigo, I will come to the next practice." I said trying to hold back the yell I was about to give him.

"That's great!" said Ichigo a bit over excited.

"Well there is a practice today so I guess that means you're coming right?" said Toshiro still smirking.

"What? Who makes a practice the first day of school!" it wasnt a question, it was a statemint.

"I will take that as a yes." he said smiling and he left.

"You better catch the bus before you miss it, Rukia." Ichigo said.

"But don't you have a practice?" I asked looking up at Ichigo confused at what he said.

"So your coming?" he asked a smile appeared on his face.

"Of course! Didn't I tell you that I would come?" I said smiling.

"Ya but I thought you were lying…" he said his voice soft trying to put on a painful smile.

"Well I wasn't, plus I want to see how good our football team is." I said.

I sat on the stands as I watch Toshiro and Ichigo running and catching the ball. The cheer squad came in. Momo Hinamori was a 1st year and the captain, she was followed by Rangiku a 2rd year she was vice-captain, then I saw Orihime fallowing them, and a group of girls came after that.

"GO TOSHIRO-CHAN!" yelled Momo waving her pom-poms in the air.

"KUROSAKI-KUN I AM OVER HERE!" Orihime shouted, also waving her pom-poms in the air.

I really hated cheerleaders. "Damn cheerleaders," I muttered. I couldn't take the shouting so I got up and went to the field. Ichigo stopped and ran up towards me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I grabbed a football and chuckled "I am going to play too! It's no fun just watching."

He gave me a soft smile "Toshiro and I will teach you the basics."

"What makes you think I don't know how to play football?" I said a bit hurt.

"W-well I…I mean…come on…" he couldn't find the words to reply.

Toshiro was already next to me "What the hell are you doing?" he said just below a shout.

"I am playing." I said throwing the football to him.

He caught the ball and stared at me for a while, and then with a soft chuckle he said "You're an odd one, why don't you go to the cheer squad and do a preppy little chant?"

"Rukia isn't a fan of cheerleaders," said Ichigo answering for me.

I ran far away so Toshiro could throw me the ball. He nodded to and brought the ball to the back of his head. Then he swung forward releasing. I caught it jumping a bit.

"You caught it!" he said running toward me.

"Why are you so surprise?" I asked putting my hand on my hip.

"Well it thought you weren't that type of girl." He said shrugging.

I plunged the football in his stomach "What kind of girl did you think I was then?" I yelled slightly annoyed.

He grabbed his stomach in pain "Just forget it…" he muttered.

Ichigo laughed "I forgot to warned you, Rukia is the stubborn kind."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" I yelled, giving Ichigo the Kuchiki glare.

"Nothing, nothing…" he said waving his hands in front of him innocently.

Rangiku ran up towards me. "Hey your good!"

"Thanks!" I said flattered.

Toshiro gave a sigh of relief.

"So are you interested in joining the cheer squad?" the tall strawberry blonde woman asked me. She had Blue eyes that almost looked gray in the sun and her breast were…abnormally huge…

"Thanks but no thanks" I said smiling weakly.

"Aww! But you have to!" she complained. "You have too! You have too!" she was like a broken record.

"She doesn't want to," there was a new voice, it was Momo, the captain. "I don't even think she has the skill." She said putting her hands on her hips.

That pissed me off "What the hell is your problem?" I shouted.

She got scared "Wha?" she sounded like the type of girl that always gets what she wants (no offense). She had brown hair that she tied up in a green bun and her eyes were also a chocolate brown color.

"You heard me. What did I ever do to you?" I said trying to control my temper "You didn't even say 'Hi' and you want to start a fight!"

"Just shut up and leave! Toshiro doesn't want you! And Ichigo belongs to Orihime! So just LEAVE!" she shouted at me, sounding a bit unsure.

"SHUT UP!" Toshiro yelled.

"Look I don't know who the hell you are but I do not belong to anyone!" said Ichigo interrupting. "And don't talk to Rukia like that!"

"Ichigo I got this…" said Toshiro, there was a small silence. "HINAMORI! What do you want?"

"I want this BITCH to leave!" she said pointing at me.

"SHE ISNT A BITCH!" yelled Toshiro and Ichigo at the same time.

I stared in awe at the two boys.

Toshiro continued "The only bitch I see here is you!"

Momo looked hurt "S-Shiro-chan, I-I…why are you protecting her?" tears were at the edge of her eyes.

"I am not your Shiro-chan and Rukia is my friend!" he shouted.

Momo ran away, crying.

Rangiku bowed "I am sorry this happened. Can we be friends?" she asked me.

I nodded "Of course, but why was she so pissed?" I asked.

"It's a long story, I will tell you later." she smiled and left.

Orihime just stood there tears in her eyes. "Kurosaki-kun…" left ran away crying as-well.

I looked at Ichigo

"She will get over it…" he muttered.

Then I looked at Toshiro "So we are friends huh?"

He blushed "Well I-I…come on did I really have a choice?" he scratched his head.

I laughed. "Let's go, I will invite you guys to my house."

"Really?, your inviting a guy you just met, to your house?" asked Toshiro.

Ichigo laughed "Don't worry, she is fully protected."

* * *

**Well how was it? It was not as long as I wanted it but I hope you read until ch3 cause thats were it starts getting good. I PROMISE, and if you dont like ch3 I am SO sorry, I give you a billion sorrys ok. Oh and i know the spelling and all that is crappy. ****Please comment/ review!**

**Interview wit Ichigo, Rukia and Toshiro:**

**Ichigo: Where are we?**

**Rukia: in a fanfic idiot**

**Toshiro: who is the main couple here?**

**Ichigo: ya, is it Ichiruki or Hitsuruki?**

**Rukia: *grins evilly* idk...**

**Ichigo and Toshiro: we should leave now...**


	2. Big Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or the characters 

I got inspired by a whole bunch of FanFic story's that I had to make a story!

I will put as many RukiaXSomeone's as possible, just give me a character and I will try to fit it into the story!

Remember to review!

**-2-**

**- Big Brother -**

**Monday Afternoon:**

**Rukia's POV:**

As the bus took off me and Ichigo were sharing a seat, Toshiro was behind us. I turned my body around facing Toshiro. "You're going to love my big brother!"

"Ya love…" said Ichigo sarcastically.

"B-brother?" asked Toshiro. Instantly his world crashed. Rukia's brother was **the** noble, Byakuya Kuchiki. How could he survive that statue of a brother? Damn, the worst thing possible was happening right in front of Toshiro's very eyes. How could Rukia even put the word 'love' and 'brother' in the same sentence?

Toshiro mentally slapped himself; he was officially becoming a loon.

I nodded. "He is so cool! He even has his own company!"

"Can I talk to Ichigo alone for a second?" Toshiro asked his voice cracking from the pressure.

"Why?" I asked raising a brow and crossing my arms.

"Because!" Toshiro quickly. "I… I… It's man-to-man talk!" he said thinking of the most randomest thing ever.

Ichigo and I broke out laughing.

"Go ahead." I said whipping a tear of joy off my face. "Have your Monster-to-Midget talk."

"I could kill you right now…" hiss Toshiro and Ichigo at the same time.

"Ya whatever…" I said waving my hand dismissively and hopping back a seat, giving Ichigo and Toshiro their 'A/B conversation time'.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ichigo asked whispering.

"Please don't tell me Rukia's brother is Byakuya Kuchiki!" Toshiro asked worriedly.

Ichigo nodded. "Is something wrong?" He was totally confused, I mean why would Toshiro care if Byakuya was Rukia's brother, he was just the emo type.

"Brothers that have little sisters are more protective. Especially is the sister brings home two guys, and even more important that brother is Byakuya Kuchiki!" Toshiro explained.

"I never thought about that!" said Ichigo, he finally got the message.

"So we can't make a wrong move, if we do we are dead!" said Toshiro, as if they were in some super secret spy mission that nobody could no about except them. What idiots…

Ichigo nodded "Got it!"

"Ok we are done." said Toshiro.

"How was your A/B love conversation time?" I asked smirking.

"Rukia, stop acting jealous, I know you love me." Said Ichigo, sarcastically, and rolling his eyes. He loved to piss me off, really he did.

"Shut up Strawberry…"

"Keep it up, and you won't get your Chappy present." Ichigo said warningly.

"You lucky we're already here." I said pointing to the mansion outside the window.

Toshiro just shook his head in confusion. 'How in the world did I end up with these two? Oh ya, I fell on the stubborn one…' He mentally laughed at his own joke.

As we got off the bus Toshiro and Ichigo stood in awe at the big mansion.

"You live t-there?" said Toshiro pointing at the house.

It was big and white with a huge backyard, filled with Cherry blossoms that seemed to cover the entire roof. And was there a lake in the back. There was even a huge Chappy bunny next to the mail box! No wait… The Chappy Bunny _was_ the mail box!

"Yupp!" I said walking in and turned around "Are you guys coming?"

"Y-ya" said Ichigo walking forward fallowed by Toshiro.

"BROTHER! I am home!" I shouted though the door.

"Why were you so late?" Byakuya asked, sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Sorry, but I spent some time with my friends." I answered letting them in, and shutting the door behind them.

"Very well…" Byakuya looked back, the room went cold…"and who are _those_ two?" Now there were ice partials gathering on the ceiling, I think I should have brought a sweater…

Byakuya had pitch black hair that was very long, his bangs were in three groups, and they ran across his dark black eyes. He was from a large family of noble's and he was more of the quiet and mysterious type of guy. A closed book never meant to be opened. Never.

"These are my friends." I said smiling at my adoptive-brother.

Ichigo and Toshiro gave him a weak smile and waved nervously.

"I am going to make dinner so why don't you make your-selves comfortable." I went into the kitchen.

Toshiro and Ichigo looked at each other then too Byakuya. They slowly sat down on the couch. Why there they even there?

"Um, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki." said Ichigo introducing him-self. _'Since when did I become so freaken nervous around him?' _

"And my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya." said Toshiro, choking a bit. _'The rumors were right, he can make snow fall with just a glare… I think I should run and hide in a corner now…'_

"Hmm, I see, you're the boy called Ichigo Kurosaki, I have heard much about you. And Toshiro Hitsugaya, you're the child prodigy, right?" he said, crossing his arms, the same bored expression on his face.

"Yes sir," they said at the same time. Sweat drops ran down there faces…

"Do you have hobbies?" he asked.

They both stared at Byakuya confused. Why the hell would the Noble Byakuya Kuchiki ask about hobbies?

"Well?" he asked impatient.

"Well I am captain of the football team." Said Toshiro.

"And I am one of the forwards, also I am back-up quarter back" said Ichigo.

"I see, are you interested in Art?" he asked.

"Art?" asked Ichigo confused.

Toshiro stopped him from crashing a burning "It depends what kind of art!" he said quickly.

"Have you heard of SeaWeed…?" Byakuya asked raising a brow.

"Excuses me?" The two teen asked at the same time.

"Hmm, I guess not." said Byakuya coolly.

Silence.

More silence.

Even more silence.

Well you get the picture! It was a LONG silence.

"Rukia said you own a business, what kind is it?" asked Toshiro, he was trying to keep the conversation going and change the stupid art coversation.

"I run the SeaWeed for Fun Company; it specializes in the all new hit toy SeaWeed!" Byakuya said a small smile running across his face. But the moment didn't last, he mentally slapped himself and went back to his cold hearted self "I mean," he cleared his throat "It's a professional Company…"

"Dinner is ready!" I said yelling from the kitchen.

"Rukia, can you bring the dinner to the living room, we will eat here today!" Byakuya shouted back.

"Ok," I brought two plates that had lasagna, Italian bread, and watermelon on the side. "Here" I said putting the two plates on the table; I went back into the kitchen bringing two more plates. "Enjoy!" I said sitting down.

"You made this!" said Ichigo surprised.

"Of course," I said with a fake smile _'Ya right I got take out idiot!'_ "today special is Italian food."

"Watermelon…" Toshiro muttered as if he was in a Hypnotic Trans, just staring at the fresh slice of watermelon on his plate.

I laughed "I guess that means you like it."

Toshiro nodded chowing down at his plate.

"What is your schedule for your extra activities, Rukia?" asked Byakuya finishing his meal.

I put my fork on my plate "Well I am signing up for the life-guard program and I will do some sports to keep me active." I said.

"And the art program?" asked Byakuya.

"I already signed up for that!" I said smiling.

Byakuya kept his straight face "Are these friends of yours close?"

Toshiro and Ichigo panicked a bit, all movement stopped, I think even Mother Nature held her breath.

I nodded "Of course! After school I watched them play football and joined them for a bit, then I invited them here." I said still smiling.

"I see…" he got up and took his plate to the kitchen, as he came back he said "They can stay for the night, if they want to, we have enough room." he left.

"Did you hear that! He said you guys can stay!" I said excitedly.

"Are you sure that's ok?" Ichigo asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I asked slightly confused.

"Never mind," answered Toshiro. "we will stay for the night."

"Great!" I said "I will show you your rooms!"

When we walked into the hall way I showed Ichigo and Toshiro to their rooms, "Here, my room is one door away if you need me, so you don't have to panic."

"Ha-ha very funny" said Toshiro entering the room on the left, Ichigo went in the right room, and I went in my room.

We all fell asleep (watching TV of course).

**Author's Notes: Sorry this is a short story... **

**I got bored so I just drabbled on... Oh well! Don't forget to Review!**

**Interview with Rukia:**

**Me: most of the story takes place in your point of view, right?**

**Rukia: Yes, and I am proud of it!**

**Me: Is it true you luv Chappy?**

**Rukia: CHAPPY? WERE is he?**

**Me: I will take that as a yes...**

**Rukia: *Destroys room* WHERE IS MY CHAPPY!**

**Me: I should go…**


	3. Lost Friend and New Enemy

**-3-**

**-Lost Friend and a New Enemy-**

**Tuesday:  
****Rukia's POV:**

"Wake up!" I shouted standing above Toshiro.

Ichigo grabbed the blanket he was on top of and pulled it off. Toshiro flipped off and crashed down on the floor grunting. "Leave me alone!" he muttered, on the floor, covering his eyes his with his arm and grunting because of the bright light.

I stepped on his face "Get up turd!"

He opened his emerald green eyes in a flash, anger filled them slowly and they turned the dark cerulean blue he had when he was mad. "GET YOUR FREAKEN FOOT OFF MY FACE!!!" he shouted.

I grabbed a piece of bread I had brought from the kitchen when me and Ichigo had breakfast and shoved it in his mouth. "Shut up and get ready" I hissed giving him the Kuchiki glare.

Ichigo laughed.

Toshiro sat up and ate the last bits of bread, "Thanks for all your love and care, I will surely come back tomorrow." he said sarcastically.

My cell phone rang. I checked the collar ID and Orihime's name was on it. "It's from Orihime," I said looking at the two boys. I pressed talk and put the phone next to my ear "Hello?"

"Kuchiki-Chan…" she was crying "I need to talk to you about Kurosaki-kun." She said in small whimpers.

I looked at Ichigo, and my eyebrows furrowed. "Ya, what about?" I asked Orehime, worried and confused at the same time.

"You know I-I like him, but h-he…" her voice trailed off, the sound of her sobs covering the static. The thing she trying to tell me was really hurting her, she never cried unless it was about Ichigo or a close friend to her.

"Orehime are you ok?" I asked worried. 'Whatever she is trying to say must be hard on her. I wonder why…?'

She continued with a huge sniff before finishing her sentence. "He loves you…" she whispered. I could hear oceans of tears filling her eyes. '_her heart must have been broken like a twig, just because of a stupid lye. She her must have felt horrible, but I don't want her too, I want to have the over-excited Orihime back, with her crazy foods and her goofy grin, and the smile she did when she would talk about a new disgusting food she discovered. The one thing I didn't get was why would Ichigo like me? I had a crush on him in middle school but I never thought he like me, I mean really, two people shouting at each other 24/7 isn't really a good couple pairing, isn't it? ARGH what the hell am I thinking Ichigo doesn't like me, we are just friends, and I don't like him… right?' _

My eyes widen, I looked at Ichigo and Toshiro to see if they heard anything.

No.

I left the room and slammed the door shut. "Come on, me and him are always fighting, how can he love me?" I asked hoping to give her, her perky self back.

"I-I saw it in his eyes," she said "yesterday, when he was protecting you, his eyes were determined... He cares for you Rukia!" she said her words cracking in the part where she said 'caring' and 'Rukia'.

I took a deep breath hoping to forget about all this nonsense later. "He just worries about me too much, we are childhood friends." No way, he would never like me! Ichigo and I were just friends and we were never physically attracted to each other, were we?

"Do you like him?" she asked.

That question caught me off guard "I-I don't know… I like him, but… I am not sure what kind of 'like' it is." I answered hesitant at the question. _'Did I just say I liked him? Aww crap! Why the hell did I do that?!' _

"I see, so… Momo was right…" the line ended.

"ORIHIME!!! Orehime don't hang up!" too late. The phone disconnected leaving the static to take over.

**XOXOX**

The bus came around the corner. Ichigo, Toshiro, and I went in. Instead of Toshiro hanging out with his friends in the back of the bus he stayed with me and Ichigo.

"So, what's new today?" I asked trying to forget about the whole Orihime incident.

"Nothing much, same as usual." said Ichigo casually shrugging.

"We have practice today again are you coming?" Toshiro asked me raising a brow.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Yes." They said at the same time with the same serious expression on their face.

I laughed "Ok I will stay." The entire bus ride was hectic, seniors flying paper planes everywhere, and Juniors texting like their lives depended on it, and the bus driver (who I think wasn't actually registered to drive a bus) was playing super loud punk rock music on the mini stereo he bought. It was the best bus ride ever!

As we got off the bus Rangiku was waiting for me. "HI KUCHIKI-CHAN!" she said waving her hand in the air.

I waved me hand back "Good morning!"

Toshiro walked near me and asked "So you two are friends now?" he said trying to whisper so that Rangiku wouldn't hear.

"Why wouldn't we be?" I asked confused.

"Never mind," Toshiro said putting his head in his hand.

Rangiku walked up to me "Hey Kuchiki, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Umm, sure." I replied and walked off with Rangiku.

"Should we fallow her?" asked Ichigo.

"I don't know that might be dangerous." said Toshiro.

"Well the worst that can happen is Rangiku giving us a death hug, or Rukia beating us up with her Chappy mail box…" Said Ichigo, re-thinking about the last thing he said.

Toshiro nodded "We'll wait."

**XoxoX**

As Rangiku pulled me to the hall she stopped grabbing me by the shoulders and looking me straight into my navy eyes. "Rukia, we are friends right?"

I nodded "Of course!"

"Well Momo thinks you're trying to steal Toshiro away from her, and she convinced Orehime that you're trying to steal Ichigo away as well." She said whispering he gray eyes glimmering brightly in the florescent lights.

"Toshiro and Momo are dating?" I asked.

"They were, but he broke up with her because all she talked about was Aizen." Rangiku explained shrugging.

"Who is Aizen?" I asked another question.

Rangiku chuckled and patted my head. "You're so cute! Anyway, Aizen is one of Momo-san teachers, and well Momo is his pet in a way, get it?"

I nodded.

"Well I just wanted to warn you." She said.

"Thanks," I smiled. "We will talk later, right?"

"TOTALLY!!!" Rangiku left as she said that, boys staring at her, drooling (and flooding) the hallway. Rangiku, of course, enjoyed the reactions and mostly, the attention.

My locker was close by so I opened it and got my stuff, but then I saw Orehime, she had changed lockers, her locker was now next to Momo Hinamori. The two girls were talking and laughing at each other's lame jokes. I stared, feeling like I had lost a friend.

"Yo, Kuchiki!"

I turned around at the sound of my name; it was Toshiro, walking towards me with his hand in the air as a sign of greeting. "Ya, do you need something?" I asked.

"Nah, I was just checking to see how you were." He replied.

"Well I am fine… for the moment." I said jokingly with a smug smirk.

He smiled and shook his head right to left "Weirdo…" he muttered.

"HEY!!! I AM NOT A WIERDO!!!" I said sticking up for my-self.

He laughed and rolled his eyes "You're the same as always."

"You say it like you have known me since I was a kid, are you sure you're not a stalker?" I asked smiling.

"Ha-ha very funny, now let's get on with our lives." he said.

Momo came up to us. "Hi Shiro-Chan!" she said stepping in front of me.

"Hinamori, can you please step aside? I was talking to Rukia." He said trying to control his temper by clenching his fist and releasing his grip repeatedly.

"Since when have you started calling me Hinamori?! CALL ME MOMO!" she said, having her 'I-am-more-important-than-you-tantrum'.

"I don't have to call you 'Momo', if I don't want to, so can you go?!" he said shouting a bit.

"Hinamori-san, I think Toshiro-_Chan_is right." I said stepping next to Toshiro and purposely using the word 'Toshiro-Chan' to piss her off.

"Since when did you start calling him 'Toshiro-Chan??" " she started yelling.

Toshiro stepped in front of me." I think you should go…NOW!!!" he said.

Momo was on the verge of tears. "Fine, you like her more than you like me! I get it!!!" she left.

I looked up at Toshiro. "Hey snowflake, is she going to get over all this?"

"Snowflake??? Are you referring to me?" he asked surprised.

I nodded "Is there a problem? I call Ichigo 'Carrot Top' or 'Strawberry' all the time." I said, wanting to laugh so badly at his reaction.

"Ya, there is a problem, I hate when people call me nick-names!" he said.

"Well Ichigo hates it too but I still call him that! Plus Momo calls you 'Shiro-Chan', so I think I have the right to call you Snowflake" I said staring at Toshiro.

"Never call me snowflake again…" he said darkly.

"SNOWFLAKE! SNOWFLAKE! SNOWFLAKE!" I yelled.

"SHUT UP!!!" he shouted.

I laughed "you need to loosen up!"

"Do not…" he muttered crossing his arms.

"So do you think Momo will be all right?" I asked.

"She will be fine, that girl never gives up" he said with a lack-off expression on his face.

"Ya, your right, snowflake!" I patted him on the back.

"Why do you treat me like some kind of kid?!" he shouted.

"Cause its fun!!!"

The bell rang.

"We better get to class." He said.

I nodded and fallowed him.

**OXOXO**

As we entered the class, I saw Orihime flirting with Ichigo. I sat down at my desk and instantly Ichigo was talking to me.

"Rukia, where were you?" he asked.

I glanced at Orihime, she looked hurt. I looked at back at Ichigo "I was getting my stuff, Carrot Top." I said purposely adding the 'Carrot Top'

"I told you not to call me that!" he said.

I laughed. "But it's fun!"

"For you, maybe" he gave a small chuckle. "Are we still on for the movies later?" he asked.

I nodded "How about we move it to today, cause, I am free."

He smiled "Great!"

The bell rang for a second time. Class had started.

Orehime stared at me the whole class period. I felt really uncomfortable. After the class period, I went off to CPR class, strangely Toshiro was there too. "What are you doing here, snowflake?" I asked him confused.

"Oh the Teacher signed me up for it; don't ask me why." there was a small silence "HEY! Don't call me snowflake!"

I laughed and sat down next to him.

The Teacher, Mrs. Youroichi (she was also the P.E teacher) wasn't there, so Kazuya Hagiwara, the doctor in training at the local hospital was teaching the basic laws of drowning, choking, and treating promo active health problems. **(A/N: Thanks athenaphoenix17 for the OC! Oh and I don't know where 'Promo active Health Problems' came from it just sounded smart and I didn't know what else to put ^^')**

Kazuya had spiky brown hair, with transparent blue eyes, he was at least in his late 19's or early 20's and he had the goofy grin Ichigo had when he was a kid. He was at least an inch or two taller than Rangiku, and he was still in college or close to passing it at least. I also noticed he had a pair of black Converse (some things never go out of style ^^).

Toshiro yawned every once in a while, but I was stuck in my notes I wanted to get every bit of detail. The community pool was having a huge opening this weekend and I wanted to be ready for _anything._(Isn't dealing with Ichigo and Toshiro enough?) Apparently, not.

The Teacher called me to the front, I got up hesitant. "Yes sir?" I asked confused and curious.

"Lie down on the table." Said Kazyua, pointing to his big brown desk.

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising a brow and not believing him_. 'Why does he want me to lie down on a table, isn't that what dummies are used for? Oh ya, our principle wasted all the money on the football team… Great…'_

"Lie down on the table." He said again with a small smirk and a glimmer in his eyes.

"Umm ok…" I sat on the table and laid down. It was cold, the wood from the desk practically beat Byakuya's cold glare, and the only view I had was the ceiling, the plain white, spitball covered ceiling, fantastic…

"You!" he pointed at Toshiro who was playing with a straw that was in his mouth.

I caught on quickly. _'...Holy shit... Please don't!!!'_

Toshiro pointed at him-self dropping the straw from his mouth. "Me?" he asked, his green eyes widening in confusion.

"Of course, who else?" said Kazuya. "Do CPR rule 1." He said simply.

He got up, (personally I thought he would complain), but not a peep came out of him, he was completely silent which was totally NOT like him. He went right in front of me and looked at the teacher.

Kazuya nodded giving Toshiro the go-ahead.

I felt uncomfortable again; he leaned down and whispered "This is what you get for calling me snowflake." I wanted to punch him so badly. He put one hand over the other on top of my stomach, he pressed down two times. He checked for my plus, and then even more uncomfortably plugged my nose. I heard the class rise from their seats

'_...Great, an audience…'_

My eyes flickered from Toshiro to the Teacher, trying to give Kazuya some sort of hint to stop it all before some crazy commotion happened and I was stuck trying to fix the big mess. He leaned down, students gasped. I could have sworn I heard some girls squeak and cuss. His lips press against mine. They were cold but soft, not as comforting as I thought, though. He put oxygen in my mouth, it wasn't the greatest feeling world I can tell you that much. After the 30 second mark, he stopped breathing in my mouth, and his hand was not plugging my nose anymore, instead his lips were just against mine and his hand was against the table holding him-self up so he wouldn't crush me... Again…

Kazuya stuttered "T-Toshiro I think that's enough."

"Mhmmhmmm…" was all that came out of his mouth, he really wasn't paying attention.

This was fully an awkward silence…

The class gasped. I heard the door open, there was a scream, I looked back at the door, and Toshiro looked up.

It was Momo Hinamori, great…

Toshiro looked down at me, then at Momo, then back at me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SHIRO-CAN!!!" she yelled choking out.

"CPR," he replied blankly looking back at Momo blinking innocently.

'_...Liar…'_

I was still pinned to the table, "Umm, can I get up now, snowflake?" I said referring to the arm that was locking me down to the table.

"Umm… Ya, sorry," He muttered helping me up.

Momo was furious; you could see it in her wild looking brown eyes that seemed to turn black "You bitch! You do want to take Toshiro away from me!!!" she yelled tears running down her eyes, along with that crappy, one dollar, mascara that they probably got at the Dollar General. Did she know we were in a CPR class? Or is she really that stupid, and actually thought two students would be making out on a Teacher's desk? Me and Toshiro no less!

"Toshiro is yours? Last I checked you were all over Aizen." I said I wanted to piss her off. To tell you the truth I had no personal grudge against Momo, it's just that she was one of those girls who thought the world revolved around her, and it was all about her. I really didn't care if she hated me or not, I just wanted to give her a taste or the REAL world, not the fantasy she was living in with her precious Aizen, who probably didn't even like her the way she like him.

The students gasped at my response. Come on they wanted to say it too!

"Look, Hinamori we were just demonstrating for the class." Toshiro was trying not to make uproar.

"DEMONSTRATING MY ASS!!!" she yelled, her hands clenching into fist, and was it just me or where her eyes turning into a pitch red color?

The Teacher noticed and said "Hinamori, leave now."

She left crying… again.

"That girl never runs out of tears does she?" asked Kazuya, crossing his arms and taking the words right out of my head.

Toshiro and I looked at each other and shrugged.

The bell rang class was dismissed.

I was packing my stuff, while the whole class was practically gone, and I was the last student in the room. "Kuchiki-san," Kazuya said "Can I talk to you?" he asked.

I got my bag and walk up to his desk "Sure," I said. _'I wonder why he wants to talk to me?'_

He scratched his head with his right hand and was he blushing? "Kuchiki-san, I was wondering if…" he stopped for a while not looking at me directly in the eyes. "I-if, you would like to get some dinner, sometime… with me, of course…" he said his translucent blue eyes finally reaching my navy ones.

I smiled "Sure, but I have plans today, so how about another day?" I asked. _'Maybe he wants to talk about my training?!'_

A smiled appeared on his face and he brushed his spiky brown hair back. "Great!" he said "Can I get your number so I can call you later?" he asked.

"Sure!" I said pulling out a piece of paper from my back pack and writing down my cell number. _'Maybe he will tell other medical people about me and I can get better opportunities!' _I handed the piece of paper with my number on it to Kazuya "Here," I said totally not getting the point of the dinner date.

He took it and grinned "Thanks, Kuchiki-san."

I smiled "Call me Rukia," I said "I don't like it when people are so formal to me, it feels uncomfortable." I said.

"Kay, well, see ya!" he said waving his hand and grabbing his stuff.

I nodded and left, finding Toshiro waiting for me at the door of the class "What were you talking about?" he asked, walking along beside me.

"Why?" I asked a bit confused.

"I was just asking." he said a little hurt.

"Oh ya, remind me to call Mr. Hagiwara later." I said smiling.

"Why?" he asked.

"None of your business, it's just some Job interview he is going to do for me." I said not getting the real point of the dinner date he asked me too.

He smiled back "Sure," he said sarcastically "a 'job interview', I guess that's what they call dates, now a days."

I rolled my eyes "It's not a date, we are just having dinner." I said.

"Well that's what _you_ think; he might actually think it's a date."

"I doubt that he's a college doctor, why would he be interested in a high schooler?"

He just stared at me.

"What's up? Are you sleepwalking?" I asked stopping and waving my hand in front of him.

"No, it just, even though we met two days ago, I feel like I have known you forever." He said his emerald eyes turning cerulean.

"That's a lame catch phrase," I said laughing a bit, "to tell you the truth I always thought you were a jerk, now I know that you a jerk _and an_ idiot." I said smirking.

"You never give up, do you?" he said shaking his head and chuckling.

"NOPE~" I smiled and started walking again.

We met up with Ichigo. "Hey did you guys know that we are having a prep rally today?"

"So soon?" I asked. _'What kind of school has a prep rally the first week of school, seriously what's up with this school?!'_

Ichigo nodded. "Are you going to stay?"

"Sure why not, it's a chance to ditch practice." said Toshiro smiling.

All three of us walked to the gym were the rally was kept. There were students everywhere with signs and they were all wearing the school colors, blue, and gold. "Wow it so cool!" I muttered in awe of the once lame/crappy gym that had turned into a beautiful stadium.

"I will get the food." said Toshiro going the other way.

Ichigo and I walked in together; Orihime was there in a millisecond. She stared at us as we walked in the big building together. She ran up to us. "Hi Kurosaki-kun!" she said, she was wearing a blue and gold mini top that had the picture of the Phoenix on it. All her stomach was showing, but she didn't seem to mind. She was also wearing a mini-skirt they were the same colors as the top.

"Hey Orihime," said Ichigo.

"How are you?" I asked smiling _'great, another awkward moment…'_

She gave me a glare "I'm fine, no thanks to you!" her voice was rough, defiantly not the soft flirty voice she uses for Ichigo...

"What's your problem?" said Ichigo trying to sound polite as possible.

"Nothing, what makes you think I have a problem?" she said going into her flirty self again.

"Don't mind me; I will go get a seat." I said angry and hurt at the same time. I walked up the benches.

"Rukia, wait!" Ichigo fallowed me not giving a second thought about Orihime. He grabbed my arm.

"Let go… you two need to catch up…" I said not looking him in the eye.

"I can't do that!" he said.

I looked at him wide eye. "Why not!!?"

"I don't feel right with her, she is just too prissy" he said, his eyes were lighter now almost amber.

Orihime was on the edge of tears "TOO PRISSY?!!" she shouted. "I AM TOO PRISSY?!!!" she pointed to me "she is the one that is too BOYISH!, why can't you like a normal girl?!!!" tears leaked down her face, I could tell she was wearing cheap mascara.

Ichigo looked at her "When did you become a Momo clone?" he asked eyebrows , furrowed.

"Ichigo let me talk to Orehime…" I muttered going down the steps.

He stared at me confused.

I grabbed Orihime's arm and took her out into the hall where it was totally silent.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!!!" she shouted.

I gave her a tissue that Byakuya gave me in the morning before I left. It was jammed deep into my pocket. "Your mascara is running" I said calmly.

She took the tissue and wiped her face.

"Orihime…" I started trying to stay calm "you can't change a person just by yelling at them. You have to become friends and move up. Ichigo barely knows you. Yet he has known me for 3 years."

She sniffed. "But you and Toshiro-san have only known each other for TWO DAYS, yet you act like best friends, why is that?"

She had a point, I didn't know Toshiro for that long, yet we acted as if we were best friends. I sighed "I don't know, honestly, but I do know me and Ichigo were the exact same way, we would fight half the time and were always pissing each other off, I don't even know how we got this close." I took a deep breath and continued "but I do know that Ichigo would risk his life to save me, and I would do the same for him."

Orihime stared at me in disbelief, then her expression angered "Ok I will get Kurosaki to like me, even if I have to crush you, then let's see if he would rescue you!"

I didn't want to lose a friend especially Orihime, but it looked like things took a turn for the worst. "Do what you want; you're not the same Orihime I used to know!" I left her and opened the doors to the stadium. Ichigo waited for me.

"Rukes…" he muttered using the nickname he gave me in middle school.

"She won't give up, she really won't listen to me, I am worried Ichigo." I said as huge wave of saddness washed over my entire body. I honestly felt like crying, telling Ichigo everything, how I felt about losing a friend, and how Orihime took it all seriously but it was all a misunderstandind, I wanted to tell hime everything, but a Kuchiki girl never crys, and i was planning on keeping it that way, so i held back my tears, and most of all my words.

He rapped his hand around my shoulder, and led me up the stairs "Her old self will come back soon, Rukes."

We sat down at the last row on the top. I banged my head against the wall, starting to get a head ache from the lack of food that _**wasn't**_ in my stomach. "I'm hungry…" I moaned.

Ichigo laughed "Live with it."

I glanced at him, my head still against the wall "Toshiro better come back with a vanilla ice cream dipped in chocolate and wipe cream on the top." I said still moaning from the lack of food.

"You know we aren't made of money." he said.

My head started pounding harder "Make in a large cone with a burger on the side…" I moaned ignoring Ichigo comment completely.

He chuckled.

"Dip the burger in chocolate too," just as I said that Toshiro tapped my sides, I looked up.

He was holding a plain vanilla ice cream and a burger for us all to share. "They ran out of chocolate covered burgers so I got you this instead." He said grinning.

I quickly divided into the ice cream

"THANKS!" I practically took the whole top part of the ice cream off.

"We are going to share that you know"! Ichigo said taking a bit out of the burger.

Toshiro snatched the cone away from me and stated licking it.

"What's the big deal, Toshiro?" I said wanting my cone back.

"Who said this cone was yours?!!!" he said crunching down on the cone.

Ichigo laughed.

"But I am hungry…" I moaned.

"I know that's why I got you this…" he held out a bag of cotton candy

Tears of joy ran down my face, (not really but I felt like crying) "Thank You! Snowflake!!!" I opened the bag as it revealed the soft blue mouth watering goodness.

"Is she going to be ok?" Toshiro asked Ichigo.

"Who knows? But this might last a while" he answered.

Rangiku came. "Rukia-Chan!!!~" she gave me her death hug. "Let's get you dressed!"

"Dressed for what?" I asked, to late I was already being dragged down the stairs, then I realized my opened bag of cotton candy was still on my seat. "NO MY BABY!!!" I yelled referring to my cotton candy.

"Her baby?" asked Toshiro raising a brow.

"She treats her food like her kids." said Ichigo answering.

"Then she eats them?" Toshiro asked another question.

"Pretty much." said Ichigo chuckling. Toshiro shook his head in unbelief.

There was an announcement "All football players must go to the Gyms back hall, again, all football players must got to the Gyms back hall" there was a beep and the announcement ended.

"I guess that means us." said Toshiro getting up.

Ichigo nodded and went down the stairs joining the team.

**XD XD XD **

Meanwhile… "RANGIKU STOP IT!!!" I was being strangled by the woman's breast as she bear hugged me attempting to put the cheerleader outfit on me.

"Oh shut up!" she said putting the small top on me.

"I don't want to be a cheer leader!" I shouted, struggling against the woman, she was very strong…

She slipped the mini skirt on me "there" she said wiping her hands together. "You look so cute!"

"Thanks…NOW GET THIS CRUD OFF ME!!!" again I said this too late, she had already dragged me out the restroom and I was in the middle of the court standing next to her. The crowd cheered.

"Fallow my lead!" Rangiku whispered stating a position.

"No way in hell!" I whispered back.

Some music started.

"Too late…" said Rangiku smiling evilly.

I copied her position, as she started dancing I did the same.

'_What the hell am I doing?!' _

"Rangiku I am going to kill you later." I said fallowing her steps.

She chuckled "Murder me if you want, but I am _**so**_ going to enjoy this."

The doors opened. All the Phoenix high football players ran out, wearing their football uniforms. Ichigo and Toshiro were running out as well, then, they saw me. Toshiro and Ichigo stopped in their tracks, gawking, as they saw me dancing along with Rangiku and the rest of the cheer leaders.

I looked back as I saw the football players run out the doors, Toshiro and Ichigo were also there. "Oh shit…" I muttered.

**Ichigo's POV:**

I gave a small chuckle and broke out laughing. '_What the hell is she doing?! Oh that girl is so confusing! Sigh, I guess Rukia will always be Rukia.'_

Rukia glared at me, sticking out her tongue.

Toshiro gave a small gaping sound and a smile peered out of the corners of his mouth. We continued, fallowing the other player.

The announcer was standing in the middle of the court. Rangiku stopped dancing and went to sit down in the Cheerleaders corner, so did Rukia.

"Welcome, students we are gathered here today to celebrate the successful 10th year of Phoenix high." The announcer was starting to sound like one of those talk show host that would either host the funerals or like one of those Priest you see on TV.

Toshiro and I were staring at Rukia smirking, Rukia crossed my arms against her revealed stomach and turned to Rangiku.

**Rukia and Rangiku's Conversation: **

"Why did you make me do this?" Rukia asked with a glare and an scowl.

"I don't know I felt like it," she said shrugging. She looked toward the crowd "and they seem to really like you"

"It doesn't matter who they like, all I want to do is get out of this crappy clothes!!!" Rukia shouted just above a whisper.

Momo notice the crowd cheers, and got really mad. She went up to me and Rangiku "Look Masumoto, I don't know what you're trying to do, but get this runt off my Stadium!" she pointed to the door.

The announcer was too busy announcing to even acknowledge Momo's shouting. "We are proud to present the football team of 2014!" he shouted into the microphone.

"Since when was this your stadium, Hinamori?" Rangiku asked smartly.

Momo made an 'Argh' sound and left back to her seat crossing her arms in frustration.

"Good one Rangiku!" Rukia said giving her a high-five.

"Thanks," she said slapping my hand back.

The announcer continued "We give full gratitude to our two leading football players, Ichigo Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya!!!" All the girls in the stadium squeaked as the we stood up. The crowd cheered like crazy. _'Hehe, fangirls is just what Rukia hates, she is probably cussing about them (or us) right now!'_

"Great, fangirls…" Rukia muttered, sliding down her chair.

Rangiku laughed.

I looked Toshiro and smiled wickedly, he smiled back, fully understanding my wonderful plan. Toshiro and I waved at Rukia smiling, but that was only the beginning of my master plan.

"Hi, Rukia!" I shouted, enjoying her reaction to the embarrassment.

"Thanks for coming!" Toshiro shouted too, fallowing.

Rukia hid her face out of embarrassment. "You two better knock it off." She said too herself, knowing that we couldn't hear her.

We sat back down. "Well that's all for today's pep-rally, students have a good day!" the announcer walked off and the football players walk back into the back hall.

**Rukia's POV:**

"Damn, football players…" I muttered.

Rangiku grabbed my arm and took me to the girl's locker room. "Rukia-Chan you did great!"

"I am glad you liked it cause, I am never doing it again!" I said.

"But the crowd loves you! You have too!" she pleaded.

I crossed my arms in a 'X' form "No way!"

"At least do it for the next game!" she said practically begging.

"Fine just one game!" I said giving in, _'There was no way of changing this girls mind!'_

A cat-like smile appeared on Rangiku's face.

**XoXoX**

Meanwhile in the boy's locker room, Toshiro was chatting to one of his comrades. "Hey do you think that new cheerleader would go out with me?" the black haired man asked Toshiro.

Toshiro glared "I seriously doubt it Kaien."

The boy named Kaien crossed his arms "You just want her all too your-self."

"No way, Rukia is just a…" he couldn't finish.

"Ahhh, so her name is Rukia!" Kaien said.

Ichigo came out "Yo! Toshiro, Rukia is waiting for us!" he said, interrupting the conversation between boy named Kaien and Toshiro.

"Can I come along?" asked the Kaien, as he turned around to face Ichigo.

Toshiro was shaking his head 'no' behind Kaien rapidly.

"Umm, not really, she probably going to through a big fit and scream at us." Ichigo said trying to avoid the conversation.

"Oh, that's too bad…" said Kaien putting his hands on his hips.

"Ya, well we better get going" said Toshiro walking out the door with Ichigo fallowing.

The boys caught up with Rangiku and me in the hall outside the Gym.

"Yo, Ru-Ru!" said Ichigo waving his hand in the air.

"Ru-Ru?" Toshiro asked looking at Ichigo, confused.

He smiled "that's the second nickname I gave her in middle school, she hates it."

I trembled in anger when I heard that name. "ICHIGO!!!" I ran up to him. "I told you not to call me that anymore!!!" I shouted. Rangiku caught up with me.

"Yo! Cheerleader go do a dance for me!" said Toshiro waving his hand dismissively.

"Go rot in a corner!" I hissed back at him.

Ichigo laughed "Calm down."

"Why should I?!" I asked looking back at Ichigo. "You guys are trying to kill me from embarrassment!" I said nearly starting a fire.

Toshiro held up the left over cotton candy that I referred to as 'my Baby'. "Be a good girl and the bag is all yours." He said smiling wickedly.

"You demon…" I muttered.

Toshiro chuckled "You got that right."

Someone was behind me I could feel the shadow hovering over me, I saw Ichigo and Toshiro's expression change, they were mad. "Hey there, want to grab a bite?" It was a boy who had a somewhat-husky voice.

I turned around.

The boy was about the same height as Ichigo and had pitched black hair. His eyes were a deep brown color, they were just a bit darker than Ichigo's, even so, he had a somewhat-warm smile.

"Umm…" I muttered staring at the black hair boy. "Who are you?" I asked confused. _'Who is this guy, and why does he know me?'_

He chuckled "Kaien Shiba, forward football player and one rock'en defender, if I do say so my-self." He bowed.

"Shiba, what are you doing here?" asked Ichigo, scowling.

"Just stopping by to meet the young mistress." He said smiling at me.

Toshiro snorted with laughter "Mistress?! More like monster!"

"Shut up or you're going to need surgery for all your body parts!!!" I said holding my fist in the air, threatening him.

"Calm down Rukia don't kill the captain." said Rangiku laughing.

"Wow she is feisty." said Kaien with a chuckle, everyone got serious again.

I looked around confused. "Is everyone alright?" I asked.

"Peachy…" said Toshiro staring.

"So what do you want to catch a bite with me or what?" asked Kaien, he was also glaring at Toshiro and Ichigo.

"Umm I can't maybe another time" I said smiling, and catching the dark aura from Ichigo, Toshiro, and Rangiku.

"Sounds good, catch ya later!" he left waving.

I turned around "What's up with you guys?" I asked, they were totally zoned out, why were they acting like that?!

Rangiku answered "Kaien Shiba, is…well how should I put this…?" she put her hands on her hips, thinking and looking at Toshiro for help.

Ichigo answered before anyone else could even mutter a word. "Kaien Shiba is a no-good double crosser, who would do anything for a little attention!!!" I could tell he was mad, no, more like furious, I could swear I saw a little steam come out of his nose and ears.

"You don't have to shout Ichigo…" Toshiro muttered checking his ears for any sign of ear damage.

"He doesn't look like he does that, he seemed nice almost." I said confused. _'Why would they think Kaien was bad? He looked rather ok, and from what I have seen, he is just trying to be nice.'_

Rangiku sighed "Ya but last year his girlfriend got pregnant and well…" there was a silence, Rangiku looked around the room for help, nothing. She continued "Before she even delivered the baby he broke up with her and left her…" he said simply finishing.

"Oh well... the truth is out" said Toshiro his arms crossed and shrugging.

"Umm so what does that have to do with me?" I asked slightly confused.

"Rukia, your stupid when it comes to romance." said Ichigo sighing "It means that he wants to _do you in_"

I was confused still "Umm what does that mean?" I asked.

"He wants to_ do it_with you" said Rangiku.

"Excuse me?" I asked still not getting it. _'What are they talking about, seriously, cant they speak English?!' _

"For damn sake Rukia!!!" Toshiro shouted losing patients. "He wants to have a sexual relationship with you!!!"

I was shocked "What the hell!!!" Was the first thing that came to my mind. "Knowing that now, I can't be left alone! Rangiku, can you stay with me?!" I asked pleading for help.

"I am 1 year older than you, we have different classes, sorry." she said shrugging.

I looked toward Ichigo and Toshiro "Please!"

They both sighed.

"Fine…but you have to promise to always come to our games and practices." Said Ichigo, his eyebrows raised. I nodded, agreeing to that. Toshiro smirked "and you have to buy us ice cream for the next month!" he said smiling widely.

My jaw dropped "No way!!! You eat Ice cream 24/7!!!"

He shrugged "Protection or no protection, your choice."

"Fine…" I crossed my arms "More like, hell or hell..." I muttered more too my-self than anyone else.

The bell rang.

School was over.

"We'll see ya!" I said waving.

Ichigo was in back of me.

Toshiro gave a small wave and turned around walking to his bus. We took different ones because of the new routes.

I looked up at Ichigo "So what movie are we seeing?" I asked smiling as I got on the bus.

"Whichever one you want." he said shrugging.

"Umm a chick-flick?" I asked wanting to see his reaction.

"NO!!!" he said almost shouting.

I laughed "I was just kidding, I hate chick-flicks." I thought for a while "I got it! Let's go see Legion!"

Ichigo looked at me confused. "You do realize that's a scary-demon-bloody movie right?"

I nodded "I love scary movies!"

"Suit your-self." said Ichigo smirking a bit.

* * *

**I actually liked this chapter, but I think I could do better. Next time, what will happen when Ichigo and Rukia go to the movies together? Wait and find out!**

**Interview with Ichigo:**

**Me: So Ichigo, what are your feelings for Rukia in the Bleach TV show?**

**Ichigo: *scratches head* Well after Fade to Black, I started liking Rukia's stupid, stubborn, Chappy loving personality-HEY why am I telling you this?!**

**Me: I don't Care, but continue…**

**Ichigo: Well, Rukia has always been there for me and she always gets the best out of me, but whenever I get excited to see her, she ends up punching me or kicking me… WAIT STOP THAT!**

**Me: I didn't do anything, you can stop anytime you want… *Grins evilly* How would you feel if Rukia had a Vizard form? **

**Ichigo: Well I guess that would be pretty cool, I mean I did turn into a Vizard for her… CRAP! YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN! *leaves***

**Me: Hehe… reverse psychology …**


	4. The Movie and the Night

**Disclaimer: i dont own bleach!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**  
**The Movie and the Night **

**Tuesday afternoon:  
****Rukia's POV:**

As the bus reached the closest area to the movies Ichigo and I got down. We were excited and nervous at the same time, was this a date or just going out thing? It was confusing but we both seemed to manage. My mind zoomed with thoughts, but none of them seemed to have an answer. So instead, I said the first thing I saw, "Ichigo, the movie is packed!" I complained as the line was reaching out all the way to the parking lot.. Yep, that was **defiantly** the first thing I noticed.

Ichigo smirked contently. "That's why I got these." he showed he the tickets that were in his hand and flashed them around. They had the name Legion on them, and the exact same time we were going to see the moving showing, he had _everything_ ready.

I stared in awe at the red tickets. "h-how did you get those?" I asked in shock. _'Did he plan this all?! Was it all a set-up to see a scary movie?! Is the why he reacted so quickly when I asked to see a chick-flick? That jerk!' _I thought my mind screaming at him, wanting to choke him to death, but unfortunatly, I held back my angry thoughts from killing my best friend.

"I got them before the prep-rally, I mean I already knew we were going to watch this movie no-matter what you said." he said smiling wickedly, his amber eyes glimmering in the moolight.

"You're so…" I couldn't think of a good come-back to reply with_. 'He is such a jerk, he didn't even ask which movie I wanted to see!'_

"I am so amazing, I know." he said sarcastically smirking and crossing his arms.

"I was going to say jerk-ass but I guess I didn't want to hurt your feelings." I said glaring at the orange haired teen with my big navy eyes. _'Yes I found a good come-back! In your face Ichigo!' _

"Come on…" he said rolling his eyes, and ignoring my comment. We walked in the two sided doors and entered the big theater, Ichigogave the tickets to the man in the glass box. The man cut off the ends and gave it two, to Ichigo, nodding in acceptation, and giving us the 'go ahead' to enter the building.

We went in. The building was packed, the lines for food was at least 12 - 18 people long, and the arcade was baraly able to fit the people that were already in there, playing games to the hearts content. And the walls were full of postars that were advertising the new movies that were coming out.

"Ichigo, can you get some popcorn?" I asked, getting ready to bring the puppy eyes got if he said 'No'.

He put his hands in his pockets checking for change, and sighing. "Sure, but you owe me later." he smirked contently and went to the stands, waiting in long line for the popcorn.

"Thanks I will get the seats!" I shouted across the long hallway and started walking toward the 8-19 section. I walked and walked, looking at every corner and popping my head in every turn until I found the Movie that said 'Legion' and had a big number under it that said '15'. I looked up at the bold 15 on top of the doors and then, I looked around, hoping Ichigo would pop up.

No.

I went in.

It was pitch black and there were only and few couples in the stands. They were either cuddling up, or holding hands, bleh! I walked down the aisle and I took a seat in the middle row, waiting and watching the boring previews as they talked about Hannah Montana or the trailers for the new movies that were coming up in the summer. A few minutes later, after watching 4 previews, (although it felt like a thousand) Ichigo came, holding a large soda, medium popcorn, and a box of gummy worms. I got up quickly, trying to help him.

"If you were going to get this much stuff I would have stayed with you." I said putting the soda in the cup holder, and grabbing the (or should I say 'My') popcorn so it wouldn't spill over and die.

"It wasn't that hard." he said sitting down, and leaning back, practically bending the plastic chair and making it one of those fancy leaning back chairs that you see at the furniture selling stores.

I sat down next to him, putting my feet on the back of the chair infont of me. "Thanks, for everything Ichigo!" I said smiling.

He scratched his head "It wasn't that big of a deal."

The movie started.

"Hey Ichigo don't do any of that cheesy arm-stretching stuff." I said getting some popcorn and smiling.

"Ya, whatever like I would do that, just don't go cuddling up next to me cause your scared." he replied also smiling.

"Shut up and watch." I said rolling my eyes and throwing a piece of popcorn at his face. _'Seriously, he can be really cocky at times, but I guess I shouldn't complain, he did get me the, I mean, my popcorn…'_

As the movie show on the big screen there were a few parts where I jumped in up from the shock, spilling some of my precious popcorn. I really enjoyed scary movies but, hell; they scared the living crap out of me… I guess that's why they are call _Scary _movies, right? Ichigo had noticed my 'jumping in terror' action, and lifted the handle that separated us and was holding my hand.

"You're such a turd." I whispered smiling, enjoying the screaming, blood, and the old lady saying 'I am going to kill you!' in the background holding a knife.

He smirked "Shut up and enjoy it."

By the time the movie hit the climax, all the back up characters were dead, and I was laying my head on Ichigo shoulder as his arm was around my shoulder. _'Ok, let me just get my story straight, I was tired and I thought Ichigo was a pillow, ya that will work!'_ I thought taking action before rumors started to spread. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this?" I said looking up and the orange haired boy.

"As long as you do something for me." he said, as an (evil) grin caught his face. I hated that grin...

"Oh no…" I muttered, taking in a deep, powerful, breath. "Do I really want to know?" I asked raising an eyebrow that probably couldnt be seen because of the pitch, black, darkness of the room.

"Not right now, but I will tell you after the movie, ok?" he asked fidgeting. I nodded and waited for the last 20 minutes of the movie to finish. As the credits rolled up the screen, I got up, stretching my numb arms and legs. _'How to couples do it? I mean spending all that time curdled up in a ball and not even complaining about it?! Gawd, it's like their happy their limbs are aching from the lack of movement?!_'

Ichigo got up as well, shoving his hands in his pocket like always.

"Let's go outside." he said, nudging his head towards the glowing red sign that said 'EXIT' and started walking towards it.

I fallowed not too far behind. We walked past the confusing hallway I got lost in, and we past the food court that I wanted to spend more time in. As we exited the stadium, he walked under a giant oak tree that was in the corner of the side walk, I fallowed not knowing where else to go. No one was outside, all that smart people were inside (in the air condition, I will add) eating popcorn, playing games in the arcade, or watching a movie.

"So what's the deal?" I asked scratching my arm and swatting away the insects that were hovering around me. _'I hope it's not some crappy 'Buy me a new game' sort of deal, because I still have to pay Toshiro for the Ice Cream deal…'_

He started walking up to me, about to say something, but he tripped on a rock that was two times the normal size of a pebble (which means it was more like a bolder, how can he NOT see it?). He fell on me; taking us both down (this seemed to happen a lot to me…) I opened my eyes, my head in horrible pain, and I felt something touch my lips. Ichigo face was against mine, we were kissing (in a VERY weird way).

Ichigo opened his amber eyes and pulled back in shock, lifting himself off the ground but not getting off of me completely. "R-Rukia, I am sorry!" he apologized, his eyes going big in shock.

"Is this the deal?" I asked totally confused. _'At least it's better than buying him a game…'_

"U-um sure why not?" he said and got up, completely this time, and he offered me his hand. I took it, getting up, and wiping off the concrete dust that stuck to me when I fell.

He leaned in and kissed me one more time. It was softer than the first one, that's for sure… I was unconsciously enjoying it; it felt like Toshiro's kiss in a way. He almost pulled back, but went in one more time. I was confused. I didn't know why, but I was very, very, confused.

'_Do I like Ichigo? Or do I like Toshiro? Do I like both of them? Or neither of them? I am confused, I thought we were just friends, but I think they both mean something more too me…' _I mentally slapped myself, Ichigo and Toshiro were just my friends, we were buddies, siblings maybe, and that's all… right?

He grabbed my waist and pulled me in closer. I could feel his chest though his shirt, he was breathing heavily, and he finally pulled back and smiled, his cocky grin. "If you say anything,_ I will_ personally, kill you." he was still smiling the weird smirk/smile he always used.

I smiled not wanting to laugh. "Thanks, but I prefer living a while longer." I was officially out of it, and I was going completly crazy. _'I just kissed my best friend and said 'I prefer to live a while longer' what the hell kind of mix-up is that?! I don't even think the WIERDEST awkward moment was this bad!' _

He grabbed my hand and started walking. "Just for tonight I will tell you something, but you have to promise me that you won't bring it up anymore, becuase it's a secret."

I looked at him curiously raising a eyebrow. "Ok, then tell away." I said confusing myself a bit. _'Ok, then tell away'? This is getting really cheesy!'_

"Then if I told you, it wouldnt be a secret, now would it?" he said and gave me a small grin of satisfaction. "Your so dumb, like I would tell you a secret." he said still smiling in staifaction.

Of course, knowing Ichigo he would do the exact OPPOSITE thing I told him to do, or even offered. He was the 'You-can't-control-me type of guy all the way. Seriously, he can't take anyone serious for 5 seconds, he has a worst attention span that a 4 year old! But, I do remember that before high school, Ichigo would never smile, or laugh, the best you could get out of him was a smirk. But when I came to the middle school for the first year, Ichigo and I hated each other, we were total enemys that would always fight, and we couldnt even agree on one subject. Now I am able to make him smile and laugh… I don't know what happened to him or me, but I am happy because, he is now happy. Ichigo has always been the independant kind of person, whenever he tried to do something he would do it alone, and push everyone away, and he would hide his feelings. I guess thats how I got my stubborness.

We reached my house (Mansion), and Ichigo walked me out of the yellow cab and to the door, grinning his unique and rare grin. "I guess I will see you tomorrow, midget." He said leaning on the doors' railing and ruffling my hair.

I slapped his hand away and fixed my messed up hair shaking, my head in disbelief. _'Was he actually calling me midget? When will he learn, he won't win?!'_ "Keep it up strawberry! You're not going to win, ya' know!" I said raising my brows and smiling.

He pulled out a black rose from his jacket and gave me it "Bye, midget!" he said waving his hand and turning around shoving his hands into his jackets pocket again. He waved one more time, before walking down the door's steps and into the long moonlit street. I closed the door once I saw him out of sight, and the first thing I heared, was the one thing I _wanted_ to avoid.

"Rukia… Where were you?" asked that familiar, cold, bored and dark voice, that I called my brother. I sighed and leaned against the wall closing my eyes, preparing myself for the overly sized lecture, and trying to come up with a good solution.

"Brother, I was at the movies with my friend Ichigo." I said simply, hoping, no _praying_ for him to let this all off with a warning and go away forgetting everything, but how likely was that going to happen? I mean, we were talking about _Byakuya_, the golden statue himself! He would never, in a million years, pass things off, just like that! He would get a sword and kill himself before that happened, and I seriously doubt that was going to happen anytime soon.

"Do you realize what time it is?" he asked, I could feel his glare piercing through me, like a dart hitting a dart board, almost daring me to open my navy eyes and look directly into his pitch black ones.

I tried to hide Ichigo's rose, in back of my blue jacket, I and opened my scared, terrified eyes, looking directly into my brothers. "No, I don't brother, and my dearest apologies, the movie was longer than I expected." I said, wondering if I should bow low, or craw on my knees asking for forgiveness, instead I tried to play it cool and went with the low bow. I mean _low_; my head was almost touching the ground!

I could hear my brother cross his arms, and I knew the exact expression he had on his face, the confused and disappointed one, but of course it was more disappointed than confused because, well... he was Byakuya! Byakuya would never show that he was confused! He barely shows any emotion at all! "Well then," he started "You should get to bed; it's a long day tomorrow and you need some rest." He said actually letting the whole thing pass!

Wow I was shocked, more with Byakuya than anything else that happened today! He was actually letting the moment slip away! I stood up straight, trying to cover my excited grin "Thank you brother," I said "I shall get some rest now." And with that I walked out of the living room and into the long narrow hallway, and into my room in about a millisecond.

I went into my restroom and filled an empty vase with water, closing the running faucet and placing the black rose Ichigo gave me into that antic vase. "There," I muttered finishing. I looked at myself in the mirror and stared. _'Why was I so foolish?_' I thought going into a deep trans _'All this must be a dream, tomorrow is another day, and everything will go back to normal…'_ I instantly and mentally slapped myself, grabbing my tooth brush and putting a glob of blue tooth paste on it, rapidly brushing my teeth back and forward. When I finish I turned off the lights closing the restroom door, and entering my room once more, I turned on my Chappy nightlight and took off my bed covers, resting myself on my pillow and hugging my Chappy plushy slowly and lazily falling asleep.

"_**Rukia…**_**"**said a beautiful feniame voice **"**_**Rukia… it's me…**_**" **it spoke again.

I was in a black universe. No stars, no moon, no sun, and no Chappy nightlight, just darkness. Just the company of the dark, how comforting. "Who's there?" I asked the darkness, looking around frantically in the black room.

I figure appeared slowly, blurry and white. It was a woman, and she had long, snowy white hair, with blue, star-shaped clips on each side of her head, and a single bang dropping in between her eyebrows, like mine. She had pale skin, almost transparent and she wore a pure white kimono, no stains…ha. She had the purest of faces I have ever seen, she was beautiful, and everything about her was magnificent! Her figure was wonderful and she was almost compared to a goddess, she had purple eyes that shined like a neon color on a black sheet of paper. **"**_**Hello, Rukia…**_**"** said the ice goddess smiling.

I was in complete shock. Who was this woman, and how did she know me? Why was she in my dreams? And what was her connection to me? I didn't have a clue. "W-who are you?" I asked, the words coming out of my mouth trembling.

The ice goddess smiled again, making the darkness almost light up. **"_Don't fret my daughter. For I am not here to hurt you, I am here to tell you something, child._"** She said walking closer to me holding out a white hand.

I felt her cold hand put her touch of my face, her pure white face in front of my plain one. "W-what do you mean?" I asked confused. Her cold touch almost froze my words from coming out of my mouth.

Her smile still stayed growing even warmer, almost destroying her cold touch. **"**_**Rukia, when a challenge comes, embrace it.**_**"** She said opening her purple eyes and looking straight into my navy ones. **"**_**For every line on your finger, represents something you have touched, and keeps it, engraving it in your finger saving it as a memory.**_**"** She said her melodic voice almost singing.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my words finally coming out normally. '_Who is this lady? And why is she talking about challenges? What the hell is she doing in my dream?!' _I asked myself, my eyes traveling from the goddess to her hand that was touching my face, repeatingly.

She closed her beautiful eyes again and smiled, shaking her head back a forth. _**"My dear child, don't fret, for the chains of destiny can't be rushed. Enjoy life for now, because your world will change soon…" **_said the goddess, taking her hand off my cheek and dropping it to her side. She turned around and started walking into the darkness _**"Farewell, we shall meet again, child."**_ She said.

I had no time to think about my reaction, so I just did it. "Wait!" I shouted grabbing the pure woman's wrist, stopping her form continuing. "Can you at least tell me your name?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed and my grasp tightening.

She turned her head and smiled. _**"It's Shirayuki, Sode No Shirayuki."**_ She said calmly. My grasp released her hand and it dropped from mine. I stood there watching her walk off into the darkness, her pure white figure disappearing from my sight.

"Shira…yuki…" I muttered. My dark world shattered. Everything started turning into crystal. The walls were falling leaving only light, and I floated up from my once dark world and into the air. "W-wha?" I asked myself instinctively. I watched as the crystal blue walls started forming, and light shined off of them, refracting in different ways. A blue lake appeared in the middle of the world and the trees were made of crystal, and they formed creating magical stardust, gliding down off of everywhere. I smiled; everything was beautiful, the sky, the lake, the trees, the flowers, there was no more darkness, only light. Beautiful, graceful, elegant, rays of light. _'Amazing…_' was the only word I could come up with. My brain practically malfunctioned, and I almost lost control of my mouth from gawking too much.

But, not even this beautiful world would last, everything had a endpoint and this was that time. My worlds crystal walls shattered once again and I awoke with harsh panting and fear in my eyes, sitting up in shock. I breathed heavily, trying to control my breath, and I realized I was gripping the blankets to hard, giving myself white-knuckles. I released my grasp, and looked around my room back and forth, exploring it with my eyes. Everything was quite, the lady from my dream was gone, and my crystal world, shattered. Everything was a part of my imagination, and I was just having an ordinary crazy dream.

I sighed to myself a laid back down, closing my eyes and slowly drifting to sleep, everything was going to be ok…

BEEP-BEEP!

BEEP!!

I got up again in shock and hitting my head in the back of the bed and pressing the 'Snooze' button on my alarm clock angrily. "Why me?!" I muttered to myself laying back down and putting the covers over my head hoping to get SOME sleep.

* * *

**Thanx everyone for Reviewing! i know this chapter is shorter that the 3rd one but i tried to put in more detail in the paragharphs to make up for that!**

**Interview with Shirayuki:**

**me: hi shirayuki!**

**shirayuki: hi...**

**me: umm... ok... so what s your role in this story?**

**shiraryuki: i am Rukias... Guardian...**

**me: umm ok...**

**Rukia: *joins conversation* hey have you seen my- OMG! Its you! the lady from my dreams! what the hell are you doing here?!**

**Shirayuki: hi...**

***Conversation has been disconnected due to unreadable language***


	5. Food Wars

**DISCLAIMER: sadly i dont own bleach. **

* * *

**Chapter 5:  
****Food Wars**

**Wednesday:  
****Rukia's POV:**

After the super harsh sleep I got last night I couldn't help but fall asleep in the shower. And also to add to that I had to drink a super coffee with extra caffeine just to stay awake. And to top it all off, I was so sleepy my mind was practically dead, yes dead as in non-living or non-existence. After my usual breakfast, which was usually a simple piece of toast, I was waiting for the school bus as always, I couldn't stop fidgeting, I was either pacing back and forth, or I was biting my finer nails. Why was I fidgety? I didn't know anything at all, maybe it was the coffee finally taking affect?

The bus pulled in. The doors opened. Toshiro and Ichigo were waiting for me at the same seat on the same side looking the same way as always, (which was usually a dumbfounded look or a low scowl). I sat down on the seat in front of the two boys, putting my bag on the empty spot next to me.

For some reason I felt like I had a bad case of Déjà vu, maybe it was because I ride the bus everyday or maybe it was the coffee affecting the last remaining brain cell that lived in my body. "Do you have a feeling that time repeats it-self?" I asked turning around and looking at them with curiosity.

Toshiro looked at me confused "Where is this coming from?" he asked raising a white brow.

"I don't know I just feel fidgety today, I want to do something new!" I said nearly shouting. Ok, maybe I did have to mush coffee…

"You're so weird." Ichigo said rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up!" I replied with a piercing glare that I discovered from my brother.

"Calm down, Rukia…" said Toshiro sighing, "Don't go all psychopath on us, and plus I heard that Déjà vu is a sign that you're on the right path in your life." Said Toshiro running through his hair with his right hand, was he bored? Or was he just trying to act cool?

Ichigo smiled "Well I must be doing something really wrong because I never get Déjà vu," he said.

I looked at him with a serious expression. "Ichigo," I said slowly "That isn't something to be proud of…" Gawd, were guys really this dumb? Or was it just Ichigo and Toshiro who were just an unknown species to all mankind on earth?

…

I think I will go with the second option… Considering Byakuya was indeed a guy…

Toshiro snapped his fingers in my face. "Rukia! Rukia! Wake up!" he said with a frown.

I looked at the Snowy haired boy shaking my head, snapping out of my thoughts. "Sorry." I said giving him a weak smile "I guess I spaced out, I didn't have a good night to tell you the truth…" what I said wasn't really a lie, that woman for my dream was still bothering me…

Ichigo raised a brow and scowled at me "So you **didn't** have a good night?" he said getting the wrong idea.

Opps… I waved my hands back a forth "That's not what I meant Ichigo!" I said quickly "I didn't have a good sleep, is what I meant!" I had almost forgot how easily big my mouth was.

Toshiro stared at us confused, and then as usual, he just shrugged it off, not even trying to understand what we were talking about. "Rukia," he said sighing "Lay off the Chappy tablets… You're going to get fat…"

Chappy tablets were a sweet candy that I loved; it was super sugary and had lots of stuff that wasn't good for you. I gawked at Toshiro, how dare he bring my favorite candy into this! My stubbornness kicked in "Chappy tablets will NOT make me fat! Something so yummy can't be bad for you!" I shouted all the stuff I said practically lies.

Ichigo just shook his head in confusion "Gawd," he said swearing "We cant hold a decent conversation without bringing Chappy into it…"

Both Toshiro and I glared at Ichigo simultaneously "Do not…"

Ichigo broke into a smile and started laughing "Rukia you're such a dork! How can you even like that stupid bunny thing?!"

Anger rushed through me "CHAPPY IS NOT A STUPID BUNNY THING!" I yelled half of the bus staring at me like I was delusional. Maybe I have been hanging around Toshiro and Ichigo too much…

We kept on fighting the whole ride on the bus (basically about retarded things). Everything was back to normal. It wasn't awkward, or silent, it was just Ichigo, Toshiro and I in our normal behavior. Nothing could change it. Our traits were all different but they led up to the same thing - Chappy (not really, it was more like friendship). Chappy or not, I was happy. But I would prefer Chappy...

As the bus pulled to a rough stop that practically made everyone jump out of the seat an inch or two high, everyone crowded at the exit, teens pushing like it was the end of the world. Toshiro, Ichigo and I waited for everyone to get off and slowly walked behind the large crowd.

"So Snowflake what's up with the niceness, you're not going soft are you?" I said with a grin.

"Oh ya I almost forgot, Hi Ru-Ru." he said back smirking.

I glared at him "Seriously, why do I even bother?!"

"Cause I am so irresistible and so incredible that you have to bother." he was still smirking. "And it's my job to annoy you frequently." He crossed his arms and still held his smudge smirk.

Ichigo laughed shaking his head.

"I don't care amazing you _think_ you are, but if you want to annoy me so much than you better stop right now, before I lose my temper and bitch slap you into hell!" I said clenching my fist tightly. '_Bitch slap? Really? Gawd I have been reading too much fanfic…'_

"Relax, relax, I was just going to ask Ichigo and you, if you guys wanted to go to my uncle's pizza shop this afternoon." Said Toshiro simply, ignoring my long reply that he didn't even get. Don't ask why, it was just too complicated to understand with the funny face I was making while saying the long, unneeded, retort.

"Of course we will go!" I said, turning towards Ichigo "right?"

He scratched his head "Well…" He seemed like he wanted to tell us something, something that he probably forgot, or avoided.

"What do you mean 'Well…'?! You have to come!!!" I said. _'Gawd I am starting to sound like Rangiku…' _I realized trying not to put much effort into my brain, I mean, it was bad enough that I was shouting at the too morons, I didn't need to worry about turning into a Rangiku, which would just make things worst…

"Umm…you see I can't go because I have to go to my dad's clinic today." he said referring to the Kurosaki Clinic that his dad owned. "He said he was waiting for something and wanted me to be there."

"But I don't want to go alone with _that_." I pointed to Toshiro who I referred to as the 'that' in my sentence. He crossed his arms and I could feel his cold glare staring at me.

"Turd…" he muttered loud enough so that I could hear "And we won't be alone, I already invited Masumoto."

"Hmm… you took that seriously?!" I said starting to laugh. _'I didn't think he would actually take it that seriously' _I thought.

"That's not funny!" Toshiro said, his face was going Chibi. He crossed his arms hiding his anger "And it's not my fault you can't make a decent joke!"

I was about to retort with a smart come-back but stopped when I felt a rather large hand touched my shoulder. "Hey cuz!" the voice was husky but calm. I looked up and saw my redheaded, pineapple hair-shaped, cousin, Renji.

"Renji?!" I asked.

He was different, yes his bright red hair had stayed the same, but instead he had tattoo's all over his face that I assumed ran along his body, and he wore his hair in a spiky pony-tail. (Which resembled a pineapple for some reason).

"You guys are cousins?" Ichigo asked in a shocked tone. '_Wow,_' Ichigo thought _'who knew something so tall, could be related to the midget herself, Rukia…'_

"Not really, we just were really good friends, back in the day that is, so we called each other cousins." Said Renji shrugging, and ruffling my black hair.

"You're going to this school now?" I asked removing his hand from my head and fixing my messed up hair.

"Is there a problem?" Toshiro said with a smart smirk.

"No!" I yelled back retorting. "But you sound like you knew!"

"He did," Renji said "he didn't tell you?" he asked scratching his red hair and furrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Nope, not a word." said Ichigo answering for me, I think he even gave a little shrug.

But I didn't care because I was pissed, no scratch that, I was more than pissed, I was fuming, I think all the blood inside me turned to magma. "YOU STUPID IDIOT!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!!!" I scream mostly at Toshiro. Yes I know, not telling me about my cousin coming wasn't that big of a deal, but I had I gallon of coffee, a freaken weird dream, messed up hair, and to top it all off I had just finish a bus long augment with the two, hot-shot, football players. Tell me, do I need to explain more?

"Eh…" was all that came out of his mouth, several sweat drops leaked down his face. _'Aww crap...'_ Toshiro thought _'How come I am always the one who gets yelled at?'_

"He's done for..." muttered Renji to Ichigo.

"Yupp, he's a goner. I haven't seen Rukia this mad since the time some pervert gaped her." he muttered back. Then, he realized what he had just said and practically wanted to bang his head on the nearest tree. Yup, telling her not-a-real-cousin that some pervert gaped her was an awesome way to continue a conversation.

"Some pervert gaped her!!!" Renji shouted right above a whisper.

Ichigo gave a nervous laugh and said "Forget about that, lets cool down Miss. Sensitive before she kills the Captain of the football team." Ichigo said trying to change the conversation.

"Toshiro, why didn't you tell me?!" I said trying to control my temper before Renji and Ichigo jumped on me to hold me back. And trust me, I did NOT need that, the last time I was held down, it was by some perverted drunk dude who I later kick his ass, literally, he needed surgery because I… well… you know. Hehe… Byakuya's suggestion to take karate lessons really did pay off…

He relaxed a bit and gave a shrug "I want it to be a surprise." He said coming up with the quickest answer. He really didn't mean that, honestly, he wanted me to freak out, than be happy about it, and then by him lunch, like that was ever going to happen! Come on, I still owe him for the protection deal! (Which I now horribly regret…)

I gave a heavy sigh and grabbed my backpack "Let's go, we are going to be late if we don't hurry." _'Might as well, I mean, if I keep on fighting the police will probably come a arrest me in jail, and then how will I be able to take my biology exam?' _I thought trying to calm myself with crappy excuses.

They all agreed and we all went to the main building, fallowing each other down the hall, and into our loud class room. Class was boring as usual, with the teachers making boring speeches and putting their opinions in the lesson, and before I knew it school was over (Thank Gawd), Ichigo was going to his dad's clinic while Rangiku, Renji, Toshiro and I went to Toshiro's uncle's pizza shop.

"What toppings do ya want?" he asked me after taking Renji and Rangiku's order. Which may I add, was two large supreme pizzas with extra jalapeños for Renji, and a large veggie pizza with extra anchovies that was Rangiku's.

"Umm… Hawaii style, with extra cheese." I replied. "Wait, do you want me to go with you? That's _a lot_ of pizza." I said offering.

"Sure." Was his short and simple reply. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets and led the way. I followed him, admiring the paintings on the walls that were mostly about the history of the shop and the pizzas that they made at the shop.

We went to the small order bar. There was a big sign with a list of the restaurants food. There was at least 12 different toppings and 6 different soups, 6 different drinks and don't get me even started on the dessert!

"Wow… Your uncle owns this?!" I said in awe at all the wonderful mouthwatering foods that were on the menu.

"Yeah." Toshiro said proudly.

"It's like your personal Pizza Hut!" I said tearing my eyes off the menu to look at the white haired boy happily.

He gave a small chuckle and a triumphant smirk "I am glad you like it." He said starting to order the meals as the lady behind the counter asked him 'what will you like to eat?'

Once the girl caught a glimpse of Toshiro, she couldn't take her eyes off him, and when he finished ordering the lady just nodded and said 'Ummhmm' smiling like an idiot and forgetting to even write the order in her small note book.

"Did you get all that?" Toshiro asked raising a brow, trying not to be rude and wave his hand in front of her like he did to me. Jerk.

"Yup~" she said dreamily staring at Toshiro like a dumbstruck idiot. "Well, I am going to need your number and address if you want it to be a delivery." She said slyly getting her pen ready for Toshiro's answer.

I gave heavy sigh said. "Excuse me while I go puke. Oh wait, that's t right I haven't eaten yet!" I said rolling my eyes, and swearing under my breath. _'Damn, is it that hard just to get a pizza?!'_

Toshiro just smirked "Um no, I will take it now, and can you make it quick, my friend here has a bad temper and she needs food immediately or else she will explode!" he said over dramatic and smiling at me.

I glared at Toshiro while the idiot girl rolled her eyes at me and said "Well, we can't let that happen now could we?" she raised a brow sarcastically at me and gave a fake expression. She finally looked back at her empty note book and repeated the our order, yelling at the poor chef who was probably trying to kill himself in the burning oven, I mean, I would, that is if I had to work with that slut all day.

We waited about ten minutes of hell and girl workers drooling over Toshiro. I wanted to jump off the building right then and there, but the smell of the mouthwatering desert kept me alive (thank you desert!)

The doors bell rang. Three perople came in. Two of them were woman who were in there 25's or older, and the third person was a small boy, around the age of 9 or 10. One of the woman had light red spiky hair that reached her ankles and one black streek that came down to the front on each side of her head. She wore a lime green tee-shirt and a tight skinny jeans and a belt that was in the shape of chains. Her skin was every tan and her eyes where sharp with a deep green color that brought out her face.

The Girl next to her was shorter, she had a familiar face and had snowly white hair that reached her back. One single stran of her hair hug straight down her face and her eyes were so purple they were compared to amythist. She wore a tight purple shirt and a loose, cut, derstoyed white one over it. She had skinny white jeans and purple hi-top Convers.

The boy had bright red hair, just like Renji, and it was long, but only long enough to cover his ears. He had white headphones that was connected to his ipod that was clip to hos hip, and he had green eyes just like the long haird woman did, and he wore a white, baggy, long sleve, shirt with yellow cargo pants and black Convers.

The white haired girl gave me a warm smile a walked off, sitting at a table. The other people fallowed her looking at me, and also smiling. It was like they were trying to tell me something. Why? I don't know. But I do know is that it was creeping me out and the white haired girl looked very familiar. Oh! I was also very hungry so I could have been halusinalting and those people were all a figment of my wonderful imagination.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard one of the guy workers say. "Here you are, Toshiro." Te teen handed Toshiro the four boxes of pizza in a 'To Go' box. Thank Gawd, if it was a girl, who knows how long it would have taken her just to give the boxes to Toshiro **without **fainting.

"Well you didn't need me." I said referring to the 'To Go' box. Great twenty minutes of my happy life, completely wasted on idiotic girls flirting and gawking.

"Ya, I know," he said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and held the door for Toshiro.

By the time we made it to the table, Rangiku and Renji had already snatched the boxes of Pizza from Toshiro and started devouring them, box and all. Who knows where it all goes, and trust me I **didn't** want to find out.

I looked at my plate of pizza a little disappointed.

"What up? You didn't like it?" asked Toshiro walking up towards me with a slice of pizza hanging in his mouth.

"No… it just I forgot to ask for the drinks…" I pouted a bit. Really, how can you have pizza without a drink?! It's like going through the apocalypse. And I defiantly didn't want to go back to the Queens of Flirt; it would be like going through an elephants gut and coming out, the basement not the attic if you know what I mean… (Translation: It would be like going through an elephants butt.)

Toshiro laughed and finished his slice of pizza. "Come on, I will take you to the back of the shop and you can get your precious Diet Coke."

"Are you sure it's all right?" I asked raising a brow. He nodded. I gave in, I really wanted my drink "Fine," I said "But, I like Regular Coke, not Diet Coke. And I don't want to face the gaga-girls again. " I said smirking.

"Ok, I promise." he lead the way and I fallowed happily.

**

* * *

**We walk through the back door careful not to be spotted. The long abandoned hallway was old and dusty. I wanted to comment on it but Toshiro was going through all this trouble just to get me a drink so I deiced to keep my big mouth shut. As we made it to the back of the store, Toshiro opened a door that said "SUPPLY ROOM" and unlocked it. We entered the room and Toshiro began searching for the Soda fountain. I looked around the cold room curiously waiting.

"Did you find it?" I asked trying to see what was there but the boxes and all that other useless crap was in the way so I couldn't see.

"Yupp," He reached up a bit, and grabbed the hose that was filled with Soda and was connected to a big drink machine.

He started spraying it into the plastic cup when all of a sudden the hose burst. Toshiro and I were covered in sticky soda.

We looked at each other, there was a long silence and then we just started randomly laughing when we saw each other's, shocked soda-covered faces.

"You should see you face Toshiro!" I said grabbing my stomached from the laughter, and licking my lips that was cover in soda "Hey! This is Diet Coke!" I said but continued laughing.

"Look who's talking!" he said pointing at me.

"Oh, ya?" I quickly got the other hose that was on the floor next to the busted one and sprayed the Soda in his face.

"HEY!" he shouted while I laughed my heart out. His gelled white hair was now drooping and his clothes were dripping wet. He looked around the room and grabbed a bottle of (expired) ketchup and sprayed it towards me, hitting me in the face.

"You better watch it Hitsugaya! This means war!" I said as wiped the Ketchup off my face and throwing it at him. It hit his tan face making him look like a clown because of his white hair. His emerald eyes blinked in shock and I was still laughing.

White hair, tan skin, emerald eyes, and ketchup on a face = Toshiro the clown version.

We started the first ever, all-out, Random Food war. We laughed and threw clumps of spoiled food at each other, using item after bottle, in the end Toshiro and I gave up, we were lying on the floor panting from exhaustion. Actually I think we lost more weight than gained.

"You still alive?" he asked me, getting up slowly, and his body probably sore from throwing the random food.

"I have never felt better." I said struggling up as well. The room had never felt so hot, I was practically soaked in my own sweat and NOT the soda's liquid. Ketchup was stuck to me, on my shirt and through it. Soda trapped itself on my hair and dripped to the floor in a steady beat.

Toshiro walked up towards me, slowly, sorely, and everything in between. He smiled slowly and took another couple of steps forward. Then he tripped on a slippery clump of whip cream, crashing on me. Ironic…

We were both on the floor laughing.

"This is the second time you fall on me Toshiro, I think I need to put you in debt." I said smiling.

"I'm sorry." he said, finished laughing and blushing furiously.

I blinked "Umm, I don't care… but I think we should clean up." I said hoping one of the workers wouldn't come in and find two food-covered, teens, cleaning up a whole food-covered room. That would be very bad…

Toshiro nodded, getting up and offering me his hand. This time I took it and looked around the room for some cleaning supplies, I walked up to the wall next to the exit door and grabbed the hanging mop. Toshiro grabbed one too. We both started cleaning up the messy, sticky, once-a-dusty-covered-room. There was Ketches of ALL colors everywhere, mustard on the drink machine, soda on the floor (and us), and most of all pizza on the… Well… You don't want to know…

* * *

Meanwhile Rangiku and Renji were waiting impatiently, they were completely done with their pizza's and waiting at the table like clueless idiots.

"What is taking them so long?" Renji asked, his leg rapidly vibrating up and down, hitting the wooded table at times.

"I don't know we should go check on them." she said getting up from her plastic seat.

Once they passed the long dusty back-hall, they reached the door opening it slowly. Once they opened it, the first thing they noticed was Toshiro and I whipping the floors, covered in food.

They started laughing.

"What happen to you guys?!" said Renji tearing up from laughter and scratching his pineapple shaped head.

Rangiku on the other hand was rolling on the floor laughing and gasping for breath saying something about her boobs being too big and choking her.

Me and Toshiro looked at each other, then to Renji and Rangiku "Do you really want to know?" we asked at the same time both raising a brow.

"I am kind of scared to ask." said Rangiku getting up and controlling her breathing, braking away from her passionate laughter.

And that's how the trip to Toshiro's uncle's Pizza shop ended, mopping up grey floors that were covered in the delicious food, which so many people eat. Well, we used it to have a war, is there a difference? You know what; don't even answer that question…

By the time I got home it was 6 O' Clock and they sun was still bright, lighting up the blue sky. I wave bye to Rangiku who was the one who dropped me off at my home in her flashy yellow corvette waving back. When she left the drive way all I heard was a loud crash and honking everywhere, I couldn't help but smile.

I unlocked the front door and made dinner for two, knowing my brother wouldn't be back until 7:00 I put the extra plate in the refrigerator, going to my room and turning on the TV watching whatever cheesy show that was on. So far the new school was a hell of a lot of fun.

**School:**  
**Classroom A-2**  
**AKA: Aizen's class**

Momo and Aizen sat in the same room. Momo was sitting in front of Aizen's desk while Aizen was sitting behind it, his elbows on the table and his hands interlocked with each other. His dark brown hair waved into his face and his glasses were glimmering in the florescent lights. He gave Momo a wicked smile "Hinamori-San," he said. "Can you tell me more about this Rukia Kuchiki?" he asked the wicked smile growing bigger.

Momo nodded rapidly her hands fidgeting with each other on her lap "Yes Aizen-Sama," he said smiling idioticly at her big crush that was sitting right in front of her. "Rukia Kuchiki is a spoiled slut who is very stubborn and does anything for a little attention!" Momo said her face turning seriously and her chocolate brown eyes bigger than usual.

"I see," said Aizen leaning more forward. "Hinamori," he said starting a new sentence "have you ever heard that saying that said 'keep you friends close but enemies closer'?" Aizen asked raising a brown eyebrow and smirking behind his fake smile.

Momo shook her head 'no' innocently. "No sir," she said looking up upon her crush once again. "What should I do?" she asked.

Aizen gave a small, freakishly chuckle and said "That means that you should keep or trick Kuchiki Rukia into thinking you're a good person and become her friend, once that is complete, then, and only when your fully trusted, you will turn on her and do whatever your sweet heart desires." He was smiling. He had complete control of Hinamori Momo and he knew it, he could make her do or believe anything he wanted her too.

Hinamori smiled widely, totally clueless, and happy, about being so comfortable with her crush She was defiantly going to tell everyone like usual about it, especially Orihime. "Oh! I see now sir! Your plans are always perfect!" she said blushing at his comment (lie) about her sweet heart.

He gave a warm smile to the deluded girl and said "Well you may start whenever you want, and have a great day." He said.

Hinamori smile widened even more "Ok sir! I will, you have a great day too!" She said getting up and bowing, walking out the door still too happy to even think about his freakish smile and evil chuckles.

Aizen face went serious and he knew there was another person in the room "Hello," he said "Let me guess, you have a grudge against the Kuchiki girl too?" He asked his smile reappearing as he turned in his chair to face the shadowy figure.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, smiling, and her long orange hair turning a brownish shade in the light. "Was it that predictable?" she asked crossing her arms and looking at Aizen with a wicked smile. The only reason she had learned about the Aizen teacher was because of Momo's no stop babbles about him and how great he was, and how he was giving her advice to emotionally injure Rukia.

Aizen smirked, he thought this one was smart and had potential, but she wasn't smart enough to figure out his master plan. Perfect. She was the perfect hidden plan. Nobody would guess it, especially with her air headed act, he knew so much because Momo's endless babbles of her friends and how she was better than them. "So," he started putting his hands on his lap "what's your name, girl?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Orihime, Inoue Orihime, and I also have a desire to crush the Kuchiki princess." She said her smile growing and her mind racing with new thoughts.

Everything was going the way Aizen wanted it too. Aizen smiled "Sit Orihime Inoue, and tell me what you have in mind." He said.

Orihime did so and told her entire plan to Aizen. Aizen on the other hand was happy, not because he was learning the jealous girls secrets, but because his plan was falling more and more into place. The most important thing he learned was that Orihime would do anything to get revenge on the Kuchiki girl. And that was probably a very good thing, for Aizen at least.

* * *

**Well how do you like it? I think the ending was kewl, and I really think that this chapter has more mysterious than the other fillers.**

**Interview with Aizen:**

**Me: I really don't want to do this… but I have to so… first question: Whats your master plan?**

**Aizen: *smiles wickedly* I am not going to tell you. Insolent girl…**

**Me: *glares and wants to strangle neck* I would strangle you but you're the villain and we need you in the story…**

**Aizen: duh…**

**Me: *Growls* dumbass… *leaves with chair and slamming it on the wall cursing Aizen***

**Aizen: *grins* i have that effect on people**


	6. Just Getting Started

**DICALMER: I DONT OWN BLEACH **

**

* * *

Chapter: ****6  
****Just Getting Started**

**Thursday:  
****Rukia's POV:**

I woke up, it was another boring day, for another boring year, and it was a Thursday. I always hated Thursday's, it reminded me of the great weekend you could have, but practically laughed at you because you still had Friday to go. Plus, I still had Ichigo and Toshiro to babysit. Yay…

I went to my restroom and I took a shower, enjoying the hot water as it crashed down on my head, I got out and put on a fresh batch of cloths (which was usually and normal T-shirt with skinny jeans). When I went down to the kitchen, I got the piece of toast Byakuya always left for me on t at the unique plate that sat at the counter. I got my backpack just as Byakuya came in the kitchen.

"Rukia…" he started, with the same boring expression on his face "I have a business meeting to go to, but it's in Europe, so I won't be back for at least a week." He finished in a matter-of-fact kind of tone.

I nodded "Yes Nee-Sama, I understand." I said. Well, what else would I say? It wasn't like I was talking to Rangiku or something, so instead I kept my satisfied thought to myself. _'Hell ya! A week without Nee-Sama, Toshiro, and Ichigo, this weekend just got way better!' _

"Do you want company?" Byakuya asked breaking my joyous thoughts.

"No, I will be fine, Nee-Sama." I said swinging my bag over my shoulder and walking out the ebony door and waited outside for the bus. When Byakuya said 'Company' I knew what he meant…Babysitter. No way that I, Rukia Kuchiki, was going to get a babysitter, I would absolutely refuse!

The big yellow bus pulled over, Toshiro at the window seat and Ichigo no wear to be seen. I walked up the busses stairs and nodded at the bus driver saying 'hi', then I made my way over to Toshiro, sitting next to him. "Ichigo still isn't here?" I asked putting my bag on the dirty floor.

"We haven't made the stop at his house yet." Toshiro said simply.

I nodded and slumped back in understanding.

**

* * *

****Kurosaki's House:  
****Ichigo's POV:**

I slowly got up from my bed, grabbing my head in pain. Bottom line was that I wasn't feeling good. Ever since last night my head has been killing me, I guess it was the stress from all the costumers from last night. I started walking out the door and down the stairs, not even bothering to take a shower, but before I could even reach the kitchen my dad came up to me and for the first time, he was serious.

"Ichigo…" he said. "I need to tell you something…"

I was very confused and the more I thought about it, the more my head hurt. "Fine…" I said giving in; the pain was so bad I couldn't even argue with my dad. I walked back up the wooden stairs, my dad fallowing close behind. When I got to my door I opened it, walking in and sitting on my bed. I heard my dad shut the door and walked slowly toward my desk. Whatever he wanted to tell me was **very** serious.

My dad, Isshin, pulled out my desk's chair and rolled it in front of me sitting on it and staring at me right in the eyes. "Son…" he started. I leaned in, I was actually interested in my father's talk, I mean, this was a rare moment in life, my father was never serious. "I AM SO HAPPY!" he said his goofy grin appearing and trying to wrap his arms around me and pull me into a hug.

I pushed him back, causing him to fall to the floor, before he could even jump out of his chair and touch me, or I should say 'hug me'. I knew it was too good to be true. "YOU ASS!" I shouted pointing at my hurt father that was on the ground grunting "I thought you were actually serious?"

My dad quickly got up and put on his goofy grin again "But son, don't you see, how can I be serious when your finally entering your Soul Reaper Stage?" He shouted and his brown eyes glimmering in joy.

I gawked at my deluded father "I am a what?" I asked getting up from the bed. _'What the hell is a Soul Reaper'_ This had to be a joke; it had to be some deluded prank my dad was trying to pull so I could freak out. '_This has to be a joke!' _

"Son, you're a Soul Reaper! You have the power to help spirits pass on, and execute those stupid Hallows!" said my dad with a ear to ear smile of his face, he got up at put his hands on my shoulders. "We should get to the Soul Society quickly!" he said, then softer he muttered "Oh! And I must inform Byakuya quickly…"

"What the hell is a Soul Society? And what does Byakuya have to do with this?" I asked panic sweeping over me. I couldn't even comprehend what I was saying!

My dad smile widened and turned into a wicked one "It will be easier if I showed you…" and he quickly put on a strange looking blue glove with a picture of a skull on fire. All I saw was his fist making contact with my face and everything going black. It felt like a few hours past, before I started to hear voices…

"Ichigo…" said a feminine voice. It sounded like Rukia's but it was softer.

"Rukia?" I asked the darkness, looking frantically around the black universe "Where are you?" I shouted hoping to get a reply.

"Ichigo!" the voice that sounded like Rukia shouted, it was in pain, not physically, but emotionally. It sounded like it was lost, and hopeless, drowning in its own pain, regretting all its mistakes.

An evil laugh echoed in my head "What d o you think the king will do when the queen is missing, Zangetsu?" said a cold, raspy voice that belonged to a man. The voice made me shiver, the tone was horrible and the way he laughed with death bringing.

"Cut it out Shirosaki, Ichigo has been through enough." Said another voice, it wasn't raspy at all, it was husky and bold. It had a tone that would stand out in a crowd and echo madly.

"Aww… cant I play with his mind before I crush him like a twig?" the voice called Shirosaki asked, whining to the other voice but still sounding evil and cold, his words weren't real they were serious, whoever he was really wanted me gone.

"Don't be so cocky Shirosaki, Ichigo's life lessons have taught him a lot, and who knows, his father's genus might kick in." said the voice call Zangetsu. He was talking in a matter-of-fact kind of tone.

"Cht… Whatever… like that bastard has what it takes to beat me!" said Shirosaki, his raspy voice ringing through the walls and bouncing off the darkness, making his voice echo even louder.

I finally slapped myself mentally noticing that the voices were talking _about me_, right _in front _of me. Those voice-talking bastards! "HEY!" I shouted at the darkness my call echoing. "Show yourselves!" I yelled, my voice echoed louder shattering the black walls. The darkness disappeared, falling to the ground. I was standing on a building's roof, the sky was dark and cloudy, about to rain, and the building's surrounding me was so high that I couldn't see the ground. Hehe… I think I was developing a fear of heights.

"Turn around." hissed the raspy, cold voice, known as Shirosaki.

I did what the voice said, turning around, quickly, being careful not to drop my guard. I saw the two men; one had long, brown, wavy hair, and a narrow face. He had a five o'clock shadow, and he wore a with long, ankle length black jacket with black pants, and dark shady sun glasses that covered his eyes completely. The other man was like looking in a mirror, he looked exactly like me, but there was also a major difference, his hair and skin was dead white, and his pupils were electrifyingly gold, and his *sclera* was pitch black, but he most weirdest thing I noticed was that he had big, overly sized sword, that was strapped to his back by a scarlet red chain.

My defective clone laughed, (and I noticed he had a blue tongue), his arm reaching up, grabbing the red hilt of his sword and saying with his raspy voice, "I, Shirosaki, am going to demolish my king, like the wuss he is!"

"Who are you guys?" I asked, ignoring Shirosaki's comment completely, "What do you want from me?"

Shirosaki pulled out his sword, pointing it directly at me. "Power…" Shirosaki hissed, and he charged at me swinging his sword back over his shoulders and getting ready to slice me in two.

I closed my amber eyes and put my arms over my head instinctively. _'Aww crap! I am going to die before I even eat breakfast!'_

There was a large 'Clang' sound, and I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and saw that the man in the black coat, he was blocking Shirosaki's sword with only one hand on his cold, black, thin sword. I relaxed my arms and put them to my side, straightening up, still shocked that I almost died from my defective clone. "Th-thank you…" I muttered to the man in the long black coat.

The man in the black coat flickered his eyes towards me and then black to Shirosaki, "Shirosaki," he said coldly, "let me take care of this," he said thrusting his sword forward and pushing Shirosaki's sword off his, making the defective clone stagger back.

Shirosaki grunted in frustration and glared at the man in the black coat. It was a giant stare down, that lasted quite a while. Shirosaki finally gave in, "Fine!" he said putting his sword on his back again, making it attach to his red chain. "I'll leave," he said "But, remember this Zangetsu: I will never give up." A wicked smile appeared on his face and he looked towards me, "Ichigo Kurosaki," he said hissing my name "Don't stay too comfortable, because, one day, king, I shall be!" he laughed, his blue tongue appearing and his eyes turning mad, in a matter of seconds he started to disintegrated into black specs of dust, his evil laughs still echoing off the walls.

I stared at the spot where Shirosaki once stood and then I tore my eyes to look at the man in the black coat saying, "Well… that was creepy…" honestly, it was. I was in a world I didn't even know existed, got threatened by my defective clone, and was stuck with a silent-no-talky guy in black. I think this was number one on my 'Weird Things that Happen to me' list. And yes, I actually have one of those…

The man in the black coat named Zangetsu said nothing, but he turned around to look at me, his brown eyes piercing through his black sun glasses and through me as well. "Kurosaki Ichigo," he said starting, "Allow me to explain…" His tone of voice made me start to fidget, a lot. "In order to become a Soul Reaper you must defeat me in a duel." He was dead serious; the words that came out of his mouth were bold and not raspy at all. "I am your sword, Zangetsu, and I make the rules to this duel." He finished his eyes narrowing on to me.

Something in me burned, I instantly got angry. My hands clenched into fist and I felt my muscles start to harden. _'Why is this punk telling me what to do?' _"Fine!" I shouted, "Tell me the rules!" I felt a rush on power, and dominance going in and out my body, giving me energy. I was having a alluring reaction to the word 'Fight' it was as if my body was telling me to attack, telling me to fight.

I noticed that Zangetsu's sword was gone; he was waiting for me to say or do something. After a two minute stare down between Zangetsu and me, he finally turned around giving me his back. "Well then… Let us begin…" in a flash, Zangetsu was gone, and I looked around frantically searching for him. "Ichigo!" shouted his voice. He was right in front of me, about 20 feet away, standing normally.

I gawked at Zangetsu, eyes wide and mouth open _'How did he get over there so quickly?'_ I thought trying to comprehend what had happened just a few seconds ago.

"It's called flash step…" Zangetsu said reading my thoughts. "Soul Reapers are the only ones who can do a flash step." Zangetsu explained, holding out his right arm to the sky. The rain cloud started to darken and a flash of thunder hit his hand and the 'Roar' of the thunder echoed across the sky. Where the thunder had struck Zangetsu's hand left his thin, black, shiny sword. He pointed his sword at me, the tip of his sword glimmering with the light of the muted thunder. "The rules are," he started "That there will be 100 swords, if you lose each and every one of them without stabbing me then I win." He finished.

I smirked "And how am I suppose to win?" I asked raising a brow.

Zangetsu smirked back "You just have to stab me once, but I seriously doubt that will happen." Once he said that he held up his free hand in front of him, and snapped his fingers making a loud 'Snap'. Instantly, 100 swords appeared piercing the roof, all different in shape, size, and color.

I was flowing with power, something in me said to get a sword and attack, but when I didn't, it felt like fighting my natural instinct. I slapped myself mentally remembering I had a battle to win. "So all I have to do is stab you? That sounds _too_ easy." I grabbed the nearest sword and I felt more energy flow through me, it was as if the sword was giving me energy, like a battery almost. It was feeding me energy, charging me up with strength, I even felt me grip tighten on the sharp sword.

Zangetsu only laugh, it was as if he knew that I enjoyed the energy that was flowing through me, and with a final chuckle, he charged at me, I charged back, our swords hit with a loud 'Clang' that echoed through the cloudy universe. I felt my sword vibrate in my hand, and shutter through my body. I was looking directly into Zangetsu's glasses. He smiled right in front of my face, the smirk growing wider. That caught me off guard, he was in the middle of battle and he was smiling? Who was this man, and why was I getting involved. Zangetsu twisted his sword, making mine fly into the air. Before my sword even fell back down to the floor, it disintegrated, not into black specs like Shirosaki did, but into white ones. They glittered down on us, and I had to tear my eyes off the glittering sky to look at Zangetsu who was smirking haughtily again.

"One." He said.

I broke out of my dumbstruck state and scowled at him, _'This_ _guy is good… How the hell can I beat him?' _I looked around for the nearest sword. I found one, silky grey with a hooked tip, I instantly grabbed it and charged at Zangetsu, energy pounding through me. In one swift move, Zangetsu blocked with an under arm swing, sending my sword flying into the air once again. "That makes two." He said under his breath "Don't rush…" and with that, he jumped back and a into his fighting position once again, his sword in front of him pointing a directly at me and his stance nearly perfect.

I grunted and grabbed the next sword. It was black and thick, and had a dagger shape hilt. "Look," I said narrowing my eyes at Zangetsu "Stop talk'en and start swing'en." I went into my defense stance and let Zangetsu attack first. He did. He charged at me and I blocked his move underhandedly, with all my strength, trying to push up on his sword. I didn't work, instead he pushed his thin sword forward, attempting to stab my head, but instead he cut my cheek. I went into shock, eyes widen, and muscles weak. I could feel the cold blood, which was once warm, run down my pale cheek dropping slowly to the cement floor. Zangetsu, on the other hand, showed no emotion, he swung his sword down, hitting mine, and making it descend out of my lifeless hands. I could only gawk at the strong man before me.

"Don't get to comfortable, this might not be a real match but it doesn't mean you can tell you opponents what to do. The people who really want to fight you won't graze your cheek, they would go for the kill." He was serious, his voice was so cold, and my whole body shuddered under his words. This man, was he for real?

After 96 painful defeating round later, (Which may I add, is a total of 99, if you know how to count), I was tired, I was hungry, and I was down to my last sword, my 100th sword. 'Why am I even doing this?' I thought. "Yo! Zangetsu!" I said getting Zangetsu's attention "Why the hell am I doing this test anyway?" I asked.

Zangetsu smiled "To become a Soul Reaper, you see, I am your Soul Spirit, Shirosaki is my evil half and-"

I cut him off before he could finish. "Wait so you're saying that every Soul Reaper has two Soul Spirits or are you guys like a package deal?" I asked raising a brow in confusion.

Zangetsu sighed "Yes we are like a 'package deal', and as I was saying, in order to become a Soul Reaper, the person must defeat the task that was given to them by their Soul Spirits." Zangetsu said simply.

I scratched my bloody head confused. "What if I don't wanna be a Soul Reaper?" I asked childishly.

Zangetsu furiously sighed again, cursing under his breath. "Becoming a Soul Reaper is entirely you choice, at least, finish my task so you can't get out of your inner world or all this fighting will be a waste of time."

"Fine." I said, walking to the area were the last sword was and picking it up. It was a black thick sword, shaped like an overly sized kitchen knife. It wasn't as heavy as I thought it was and it was sharp. It was so sharp I bet it could cut a tree in half. When I made contact with the overly sized kitchen knife I felt an immediate connection, it was not only giving me energy but I was giving it energy, out contact made an instantaneous energy cycle. "Let's do this." I smiled pointing the kitchen knife sword at Zangetsu.

Zangetsu smirked, lowering his head. "It's about time."

That was all I needed, and in an instant I charged, Zangetsu taking off at the same time as I did. Our swords hit with a loud, echoing 'Clang' that shook the whole inner world. The clouds darkened and it started to rain, soaking my cloths and holding me down. I expect it did the same to Zangetsu because he jumped back, creating a gap between our distance. Our eyes made contact. Zangetsu gave a wicked smirk and instantly a black fire surrounded him, circling him. I felt more power rise in me too; it was like I drank 12 bottles of Monster in an hour. I glanced to my side and I saw, out of the corner of my eyes, a neon blue fire starting to surround me. It didn't burn, and it didn't drain my energy, it gave me more.

As the fire got bigger I couldn't feel the rain, I could see its slow movements falling, trying to bring me weakness, but I couldn't feel it. I looked back at Zangetsu and smiled my sword in front of me and my energy peaked. "This is it…" I muttered to myself and I attacked dead on, Zangetsu doing the same.

I felt quick and sharp pain, and I could feel the cold blood that was once warm, running down lower abdomen and down my thigh, hitting the cement floor with a soundless 'Drip'. I couldn't see the neon fire that had once surrounded me, and I couldn't see Zangetsu's black fire. All I felt was the cold, thin, blade piercing my stomach, and a warm body connected to my sword. Everything was silent.

* * *

**On Bus:  
****Rukia's POV:**

The bus pulled to another rough stop, Toshiro and I looked out the bus's dirty window, staring at the Kurosaki's house and waiting for the orange haired teen to come out with a loaf of bread in his mouth.

Nothing.

"Do you think he is dead?" Toshiro asked, still staring out the window.

I sighed and slumped back into my seat "I don't know." I said "Ichigo is that type of person who forgets things very easily."

Toshiro looked at me surprised at raised a brow. "Are you suggesting Ichigo is so forgetful, that he would actually forget a every day thing such a school?" He asked as the bus started to move again.

I smiled "You never know," I said "From the time I spent you guys so far, right now I would believe anything is possible."

Toshiro just kept a serious look on. "Ya I guess…" he said slowly.

I sighed again, bored and sleepy. Toshiro just looked out the window, watching the trees, houses, and car quickly pass by. _'Is Toshiro depressed? Is he not telling me something? Did something happen to him?'_ I broke the long silence, "Toshiro," I said looked out the window as well. "Are you ok?" I asked. I could feel something was wrong. Usually Toshiro would be irritating me and starting some weird, nonsense fight. Now he was just quite, which was very, very weird, for him at least.

He looked at me and put on a fake smile "Ya, I am fine." He said simply.

I was a bit suspicious, but I let I go because I was to tried to even suggest a comment. "Fine." I said sighing again "Whatever you say." I finished, starting to look out the window and watch the sunrise colors disappear. _'Toshiro sure is acting weird. I wonder if something happened…'_

"So," said Toshiro breaking my thoughts. "Have you gone on your 'Date' with Mr. Hagiwara yet?" he asked smirking.

I felt my face burn a little. "I already told you it isn't a date, it is an interview," I said crossing my arms over my stomach and turning around to hide my blushing face from the white haired troll. "And no I haven't gone on the interview with Kazuya yet."

"Kazuya? Your using his first name now?" Toshiro asked raising a brow.

I rolled my eyes "Well he isn't here," I smirked "Gosh Toshiro, don't get over excited." I said sarcastically.

Toshiro smiled back "Sure…" he said also sarcastically, rolling his emerald eyes and landing them back on me.

I sighed and picked up my bag, putting it on my lap and opening it, digging through the mess and pulling out my book. I putt it next to me, on the empty stop on the seat, and I closed my bag setting it back on the floor and, getting my book starting to read.

Toshiro glanced at the title of my book and a question quickly popped into his head, "You're reading '_Romeo and Juliet'_?" he asked referring to my book.

I didn't take my eyes off the words that were pasted into my book, but I retorted "Ya, is there a problem?" I asked turning the page and fallowing the words my navy eyes.

"Cht, no, I just thought you weren't into that stuff." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

I tore my eyes off the words and looked at the snowy haired boy raising a brow, "What do you think _I am_ into?" I asked.

Two words popped into Toshiro's head, and they were 'Aww crap…' ya he was is big trouble and he _knew_ it. "W-well I-I…" he started stumbling on his own words. "Oh come on!" he whined giving up.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my book. "Dumbass…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

I laughed, "Stop being such a Drama Queen, Toshiro!" I said.

"I am not!" he shouted back, his cerulean eyes turning dark blue. He was already ready to throw a tantrum when the bus pulled to another stop and the force made him hit his head on the seat in front of him, making me laugh only harder. "OW!" he shouted.

I laughed even harder grabbing my stomach in pain, "Ha! See that's what you get for being a jerk!" I said smiling, finally my laughter stopping.

Toshiro rubbed his head in pain, "Oh shut the hell up…" he said reaching down and grabbing his bag from the floor. "Come on," he said. "We got class to get too."

I grabbed my bag and shoved my book in it, carrying it over my shoulders and getting up from the seat. "Ya, ok." I said simply, waiting for a gap to open in the large crowd and squeezing in, with Toshiro right behind me. We walked down the bus, into the first building and spit up, when we went to out lockers. I walked up to my locker and found Rangiku, waiting for me with a big cat-like smile on her face.

"RUKIA~CHAN!" she shouted grabbing me into her 'Death Hug' and choking me with her big… Assets. "Good Morning!" she said still hugging me.

"Mhmnmnmnm." Was all that came out of my mouth.

"Huh?" Rangiku said releasing me a bit. I gasped for air before she could bring me into another death hug.

"Rangiku!" I said between gasps. "BOOKS!" I shouted, trying to give her the hint that I needed to get my books from my locker so I could get to my first class. It didn't work, instead her grasp just tightened.

"Hey Rukia, Rangiku!" I heard Renji call out as her jogged up towards us. Once he saw Rangiku choking me the words were taken out of his mouth. "R-R-Rangiku…" he started shuddering. "I-I think you should s-stop… R-Rukia already passed out!" he said trying not to get into the problem.

Rangiku release me and I took a huge gasp for air. "R-Rangiku!" I said "How the hell did you get your breast to be that BIG?" I shouted still gasping for air.

Renji just blushed.

I let out a big breath of air and turned to my locker opening it, and grabbing my books out and shoving them into my bag. "So what's up guys?" I asked my friends.

Renji snapped out of his perverted state. "Ya, um Ichigo didn't come today?" he asked looking around for any sigh of the orange haired teen.

Rangiku noticed too. "Oh ya!" she exclaimed, "I knew someone wasn't here!"

I looked at them "Ya," I said playing around with my bags strap, but not taking my eyes off them, "Ichigo isn't here today, and he probably slept in." I said still looking at the two strange haired colored teens.

"Figures…" they both said simultaneously.

I smiled and I started walking towards my class, waving bye to the two teens "Bye!" I shouted. When I reached my homeroom Toshiro was already there sitting on his desk smirking widely. I rolled my navy eyes and took the seat next to Toshiro setting my bag down and taking out my homework.

The bell rang and the teacher started her lesson.

Toshiro yawned widely and I through a piece of paper at him, getting his attention. _"Stop it!" _I mouthed. He just glared at me and shook his head.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the teacher taking more notes.

By the time lunch had started I was starving, I _**needed**_ food. The bell rang announcing the lunch break had started. I was the first one out of the class, and I was the first one in line. I grabbed my plate, grabbed a PB&J and some sides. I instantly walked out and sat down with my friends, right next to Rangiku. "Hey!"  
I said smiling and taking off the foil from my PB&J.

"Hey." They all said.

Rangiku looked around and she instantly saw the Substitute teacher Kazuya Hagiwara. "Look!" she said leaning in and pointing to the substitute.

I looked to where she was pointing and saw Kazuya. "Oh ya," I said chewing on the PB&J. I swallowed in one gulp and hiccupped jumping off my seat a bit. "That's Kazuya Hagiwara." I said simply.

Toshiro smiled and looked at Renji with an evil smile, and he moved his hand in a 'Come here' motion. Renji did so. Toshiro started to whisper in Renji' ear making a wicked grin come over his face. The two boys looked at me and there smile widened. Then they looked at Kazuya and waved their hands frantically in the air.

"YO!" Renji shouted getting Kazuya's attention. "Mr. Hagiwara!"

"Come here!" Toshiro finished for Renji also waving his hand in the air.

Kazuya's eyebrows furrowed and he walked over to the table. "Ya?" he asked, stopping in front of Toshiro. He noticed me and in a instant, a smile appeared on his face. "Rukia!" he exclaimed. "Hey, are you free today?" he asked immediately.

Toshiro gave a giant smirk to Renji and held out his hand, Renji sighed and rolled his eyes, reaching in his back pocket pulling out his wallet, and opening it, taking out five bucks, handing them to Toshiro.

I quickly glared at the two boys and looked back at Kazuya smiling "Umm, ya I am free." I said. Rangiku smiled widened and she let out a high-pitched squeak of excitement. _'I can't believe they made a bet on me! Those BAKA'S!' _I screamed mentally.

"Great!" Kazuya said happily. "We can meet up at the local Chile's restaurant, or do you want me to drive you?" he offered.

I smile "Sure!" I said happily, if Toshiro and Renji were going to play that way, than I was too, and the only way I could do that is if I showed them I was totally interested and freak them out. "I will wait for you after school." I said.

He nodded "Ok, well, see ya later!" he said waving bye and leaving.

I looked at Renji and Toshiro. They twitched. "Well?" I asked innocently.

Toshiro almost choked "Rukia, are you sure about this?" he asked.

I furrowed my eyebrow "What are you talking about, Toshiro?" I asked.

Renji answered for him "Your going on a date with a guy you don't even know!" He said. "Rukia you're not stupid!" he said.

I rolled my eyes "Well that didn't seem to bother you when you were making a bet on my choice!" I said sticking out my tongue at the two.

Rangiku smiled "Oh you guys are so immature!" she said "Renji, Toshiro, it's just a date-"

"Interview…" I corrected breaking Rangiku off.

Rangiku rolled her eyes, "Ya an 'Interview' anyways, that is what you guys get for betting on someone's choice!" she said putting her hands on her hips and nodding rapidly.

I nodded with her "Well, you idiots are idiots, so I guess I can't **completely** blame you." I said smirking and enjoying my come-back.

Toshiro and Renji looked at each other and looked back at us. Toshiro started first "Sure whatever," he said rolling his eyes "like we care."

I raised a brow "Ok," I said grabbing my plate and smiling "I guess I will see you tomorrow." I said walking away and passing the trash can, throwing my food away. Rangiku just wickedly smiled at the two boys.

They looked at each other and knew what they had to do.

Spy.

* * *

After school I waited in the CPR room for Kazuya to finish up his paper work. I finished up my homework and was texting Rangiku who was probably finding a way to put a spy camera on the restaurant so that she could see the whole date. Instead, it was Toshiro and Renji who were spying, but without the cameras. But of course I had no idea.

"Rukia, are you ready?" Kazuya asked.

I looked at him and smiled "Ya, let's go." I said getting up and fallowing him out the school and into the parking lot. He pulled out his keys and pressed the button on the right, making a black Porsche Carrera GT blink. Damn, it was one nice car…

He smiled "Come on." He said opening the passenger's seat and allowing me to enter.

"Thanks…" I said, sitting on the leather seats and gawking at all the glowing buttons in the car. It was like a dance club in your own car, and the windows were tinted so that it looked dark.

Kazuya sat next to me and put the keys in the car and starting the engine. He dove off; I couldn't even feel the bumps on the road, the car was so smooth and fast. In fact, I think if that car was going top speed it would only need three seconds to get to Chile's. Kazuya drove smoothly into a parking space, taking out the keys and cutting off the engine. We both stepped out, shutting the door; Kazuya pressed a button of the car keys, locking the car. We both walked into the restaurant, looking around the room for an empty table, when we found a booth a waiter came and took our order.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Kazuya ordered first, I just asked for a salad, and the waiter left taking our orders.

Kazuya smiled at me, "So, how have you been?" he asked.

I responded, answering his question, but what I didn't know, was that two dumb assed boys were hiding on the booth across from us peeping through the mini bushes that separated us.

**Booth next to us:  
****Toshiro and Renji's conversation: (no POV here)**

Renji separated the mini bushes from each other, peeping through the small gap he created. Toshiro did the same, trying to get a good look at the two teens that were next to them.

"What do you think there talking about?" Renji whispered to Toshiro, squinting.

There was a long silence; Toshiro was just starring at the two beings. Toshiro broke the silence "They are talking about their day…" he muttered to Renji. Renji shivered when he heard Toshiro's cold voice come out of his mouth.

"Ok." Was all Renji could say.

Rukia let out a happy laughter Kazuya laughing along with her. Rukia's eyes turned a light purple color as she changed the attitude. Kazuya's light blue eyes also lightening up in the florescent lights.

"Shit they are laughing!" said Renji panicking. Toshiro just starred, not paying attention to the red head. Renji felt a small hand tap his shoulder.

"Umm… sir… Do you want to order?" asked a small, soft voice.

"No, we fine…" Renji answered not looking back to the waiter. He heard her walk off, still looking through the bushes.

Toshiro broke the cold silence… again… "He just said a," he started making Renji's eyes widen and mouth hang "joke…" he muttered, fishing. Renji's face fell, any moron could figure that out! Renji wanted to know what **kind** of joke it was!

"Ok, what kind out joke?" Renji asked.

Toshiro turned his head towards Renji, creating another long silence. "I don't know…" he said.

Again, Renji's face fell. Was he serious? Renji was just about to say something, but was cut off when a small hand was put on his shoulder. A vein popped out of Renji's head. "I already told you, I don't want any of you damn food!" he shouted barley turning around. Three seconds later he received a huge bump on his head.

"How dare you yell at me! BAKA!" shouted Rangiku holding her fist in the air threatening.

Toshiro glared at the two, bickering teens, holding a finger to his lips shushing them. "Shut up!" he whispered. The bickering teens shut up instantly, the same reaction on their faces.

"Ok…" they both muttered.

Toshiro looked back at Kazuya and Rukia, trying to hear their conversation. Rangiku stuck out her tongue to Renji and he did the same too her. It was going to be a hectic day…

After an hour or two, Rangiku was yawning sleepily, along with Renji, Toshiro still seriously spying on Rukia and Kazuya. Rukia started getting up, along with Kazuya fallowing her an grin on his face.

Toshiro got up, waking up Rangiku and Renji saying. "Come on, they're leaving." Toshiro said sneakily fallowing the Rukia and Kazuya, Rangiku and Renji not far behind.

**Rukia's POV:**

It was already time to go, and Kazuya and I were already leaving. I waited for him at the exit watching him pay the cashier. He finished and walked next to me "You ready?" he asked.

I smiled "Ya, let's go." I said simply, nodding. We both walked out the double door, and into the cold night. Kazuya took out his car keys and unlocked the car, we both opened that black doors sitting in. He quickly put the keys in the small slot next the steering wheel, turning on the engine. Hey smoothly pulled out of the parking lot and entered the street.

I glanced at the glowing clock, it said 7:48 in green lights, I looked back at Kazyua, then the street. I know I didn't say anything, but I felt like I was being watched when we were a Chile's. Even now I felt stalked. I quickly looked at the revue mirror and I saw a red Porsche fallowing us. _'Have I seen that car before? No I must be imagining things…'_

When Kazuya reached my house he pulled to a smooth stop. I was just about to grab my bag when his voice stopped me.

"Umm…. Rukia…" He started. I looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. "I am going to be in *Kagoshima* for a while, so I am happy I got to spend my last night here." He said a huge grin appearing.

I smiled back "Thanks I enjoyed it too, oh, and good luck at Kagoshima." I said. I got my bag and opened the door getting out. I waved at Kazuya, and he drove off waving back. I was right about to open my houses door but out of the corner of my eyes I saw the red Porsche, that was the hint, I got in my house and locked the door, too creepy…

I opened my bag and got my book putting it back on couch, I went to my room, turning on my Chappy night light and staring to read. No Byakuya, no Toshiro, no Ichigo, no Renji, and no Rangiku, just me. I was really going to enjoy this weekend, to bad it was only Thursday...

* * *

**Ichigo's inner world:**  
**Ichigo's POV:**

Zangetsu's sword and my sword had hit at the same time. My sword was piercing his body, and his was stabbing mine.

I gave Zangetsu a weak smile, "I guess you won…" I muttered, for that was the only thing I could say. _'I guess, I will never get to see the smile on my friends faces ever again…'_ I felt my body fall back, the slender sword detaching from my body, my clench still on my large, kitchen knife sword, and I linked with the cement roof. Everything went black.

Zangetsu gave a small weak chuckle, leaning on this sword for support "Stupid boy, you never dropped your sword, you… Won…" and with that said, Zangetsu's last bit of energy was spent, he fell crashing on the cement floor, opposite to my lifeless body.

* * *

**Well there it is, sorry i am late, i had lots of school work and stuff *sigh* ok here is the deal, i wont put up the next chapter until i reach 27 reviews, ok? if it passes 27 views and i dont have the chapter up, then i promise i will put it up by saturday. **

**Some words that people might not know:**

***scarla*= the white part of the eye.**

***kagoshima*= a city in Japan.**

**Interview with Zangetsu:**

**me: ok so what up with this battle?**

**Zangetsu: well, to tell you the truth, Ichigo, Rukia, and Toshiro are heading into a ditch.**

**me: huh?**

**Zangetsu: *sigh* Azien is planning something.**

**me: er....**

**Zangetsu: COME ON! i cant give the whole story away woman!**

**me: oh...**


	7. Spilled Secrets

**Disclaimer: i dont own bleach or any of it's characters

* * *

**

Chapter: 7

**- Spilled Secrets -**

**Friday:  
****Rukia's POV:**

I woke up, it was Friday, only 8 hours of hell and I would have the wonderful weekend all to myself. I got up my creaky bed and scratched my head, messing up my already messed up hair. I got some random cloths and went to the restroom, turning on the shower and waiting for the water to freeze. I got in, enjoying the feel of the cold water run down my face, my body jolted with energy, I was fully awake now.

After I shampooed and conditioned my black hair, I cleaned my body. I finally turned off the water, stopping the cold water from splashing down. I got out, grabbing a blue towel from the wooden cupboard. I put on my clean cloths and went to brush my teeth, I spat out the foamy toothpaste in the sink, and I left the soundless room, going into the kitchen. I looked around the big kitchen; there was no piece of toast on the table. I had almost forgotten Byakuya wasn't there. I sighed and walked to the silver refrigerator, opening it and taking out milk, placing it on the table. Then I grabbed the box of cereal and a red bowl, bringing them to t table. I poured all the ingredients together making…. CEREAL, yes I know, amazing right?

I sat down in the living room taking my bowl of cereal and eating it. I put it down and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV and watching Dragon Ball Z Kai. I kept on eating until I felt a cold presence enter the room; the window shutters suddenly blew open making a loud smacking noise. The wind blew in and I shut my eyes as some dirt came through the window. It stopped, everything instantly stopped, the shutters slowly swung back into their original state and the room got warmer. I slowly reopened my navy eyes, and the first thing I saw was a pure white letter on the wooden table in front of me.

I picked up and examined the blindingly white letter. The letter was perfect, not a stain to be seen. There was a scarlet red seal that closed the letter, it had a pretty design with a calligraphy 'S' on it. I quickly broke the seal and opened the snowy letter, tearing the colorless paper. Inside was an ivory colored card, it had my name in pure black calligraphy ink on the front. I turned the card slowly, and on the back of the card was nothing. Absolutely nothing, it was just a blank piece of ivory paper.

My eyebrows furrowed as a stared down at the card _'Is this some kind of joke?'_ I asked myself. I put the ivory card in the white letter and on the table. I sighed, my attention turning back to the TV, and trying to finish my bowl of cereal.

Once I finished my breakfast I got my bag and went outside, locking the front door, I waited for the yellow bus. When it pulled in the drive way, I saw Ichigo and Toshiro talking, they looked serious. The buses doors opened and I walked in, walking up the stairs and entering the bus. I walked over to where Toshiro and Ichigo where.

"…Its too dangerous for her, she doesn't know!" Ichigo said to Toshiro finishing their conversation. The two boys stopped, sighing, and looking up at me.

"Hey Rukia," they both said at the same time, trying to ignore their previous conversation.

"Hey guys," I said sitting in the brown seat in front of the two boys and putting my bag down on the floor. I turned to the two boys and looked at them. "So what were you guys talking about?" I asked curiously.

Ichigo looked at Toshiro with his amber eyes and then landed them back at me. He put on a fake smile, "Don't worry Rukia, it's nothing." He said trying to be unconcerned, and making it sound like no big deal.

I just rolled my navy eyes, "Whatever…" I said, and then a question popped in my head. "Hey Ichigo, where were you yesterday?" I asked raising a brow.

Toshiro smirked.

Ichigo sighed "Let's just say I got a **really** bad headache." He said slowly trying to avoid the fact that he had just survived a battle with one of his inner selves. Well it wasn't a lie, he really did have a bad headache, but then again, he wasn't telling the total truth either, it was a win-win, well, for him at least.

I sighed "Figures…" I said. _'Ichigo is the only guy I know who will get a headache from normal human stuff, like laughing… he really needs to get a sense of humor.'_

A vein popped out of Ichigo's head, he really wanted to retort but instead he held back the maddening comment and cursed to himself quietly, being careful not to say anything he would regret later, and he knew that he had to be _really_ careful with that.

I smiled to myself, Ichigo was so easy to push around, I turned to Toshiro, he was staring at the window again, it was as if something was troubling him. My eyebrows furrowed, it was the second day in a row that Toshiro would star into space like that. "Toshiro," I said snapping him out of his thinking state. "Are you sure you're ok?" I asked.

Toshiro eyes flickered off the window and to Ichigo, and then his emerald eyes met my navy ones directly. "Cht," he said crossing his arms over his chest. "Of course I am fine!" he retorted cockily. "You're getting so paranoid, Rukia!" he stubbornly finished.

I sighed and gave up. Whatever the two boys were hiding it had nothing to do with me. I slumped back into my brown seat. "Snowflake," I started "stop over-analyzing yourself," I said, picking up my bag, opening it, and getting out my book, starting to read the black ink were I left off last time.

**Toshiro's POV: **

'_Maybe Ichigo's right…_' I thought, exploring my own thoughts trying to connect with my soul's spirit that was usually quite but answered back when I need him too. And right now, I was really looking for a good answer.

'_**He is…'**_ Thought a different, cold, husky voice that echoed inside my head.

'_Hyōrinmaru__, should I tell her?'_ I asked my inner voice. He was usually right about things. I knew I could rely on him when I need him.

The voice named Hyōrinmaru spoke _**'Yes, I think you should tell her…'**_

'_What if she gets scared?'_ I asked.

'_**Then it will be safer for her…'**_ Hyōrinmaru said softly.

I softly sighed making sure that Ichigo and Rukia wouldn't hear me. _'Hmm… I guess you are right…'_ and with that I ended the conversation with inner soul.

When the bus pulled to a rough stop, I looked around the loud Rukia was putting her book away and Ichigo was getting his stuff staring at the ground. He was also troubled about the decision we had to make.

I got my bag and squeezed through the shoving crowed that was trying to exit the small bus. That was one of the advantages of being short. When I finally escaped, I noticed that Ichigo was guarding Rukia from the intoxicating crowd, even thought she didn't notice it.

Right when Rukia stepped out of the bus, Rangiku was there squeezing Rukia into her death hug, as always. Ichigo flinched, twitching as Rukia got her daily death hug. I just smiled; amused by the action that was taking place.

Renji came running forward. "Hey guys!" he shouted getting closer until he finally stop in front of us panting.

We all turned around, looking at the hyper active red-head. Even Rangiku released the suffocating Rukia turn her attention to Renji.

"What's up with you?" Ichigo asked raising one of his orange brows.

Renji grinned "Youroichi-Sama is back." He said. Youroichi was coolest teacher in the whole school, and thank gawd she was our PE teacher. She would practically beat up any person who insulted her, her student's or even if a stupid person insulted someone else right in front of her. Yup, she was one kick ass teacher, and trust me, anyone would agree.

Rukia's big navy eyes widened as her giant grin stretch across her face, and Ichigo let out a giant smirk. I guess I could conclude that Rukia and Ichigo knew the purple haired teacher fairly well.

"Kitty's coming home?" Rukia said with a hopeful look.

Renji smiled "Ya, I was walking past the Teacher conference room, and over heard one of the teachers talking about her." Explained Renji

Ichigo smiled "Well, it's about time!"

Rukia looked at me and Rangiku. "Youroichi is a friend of my brother, they used to pick on each other when they were kids and she would help me with homework stuff, and when she became a teacher here, we were so excited." Rukia said, only truth in her words.

Ichigo nodded "Ya, then she got temporarily transferred, for beating up some jerk who was annoying her." He finished.

Wow, that explained a lot. "Well, I knew that Youroichi-Sama got transferred but nobody knew why. I guess, now I do." I said simply.

Rangiku just smiled. "Hey guys, you think we can cut PE now?" she asked.

Rukia looked at Ichigo and laughed "Ya, when hell freezes over!" she said.

Rangiku just pouted, crossing her arms childishly.

I, on the other hand, spaced out. The decision was bothering me again. I couldn't ignore it, my worries were too much.

The bell rang.

"Aww crap!" I hear Rukia hiss. "We're going to be late!" and with that, the noise broke my thoughts and the five of us dashed to our classes, the teacher was going to kill us, literally.

**

* * *

**

Kurosaki Home:

**(No POV):**

Isshin was sitting in the couch, a coffee in his hand, and watching TV. The Kurosaki's door, slowly creaked open, but Isshin didn't flinch or panic, he was expecting this strange visitor. The strange visitor walked in, no emotion was in the air, but nobody seemed to mind.

"Hello, Byakuya…" said Isshin, putting the coffee down and looking at the elder brother of Rukia Kuchiki.

"Isshin, you better have a good reason for calling me." Said Byakuya, entering the room and walking towards Isshin.

"It's almost time…" said Isshin, his expression so serious it would make Senbonzakura take off his mask just to get a better look.

"Yes, I am aware of _their_ soon arrival…" said Byakuya not showing any expression.

"Oh! By-kun you do remember!" said Isshin over excitedly, and a huge ear to ear grin appearing on the grown man's face.

"Isshin, stop joking, you do know what _he_ is trying to do again…" said Byakuya, his black eyes narrowing at Ichigo's father. Isshin knew Byakuya's glare, the deadly serious one that could pierce any soul, it was definitely not a time for jokes.

Isshin sighed. "You did notice Ichigo's spike in his powers, right?" Isshin asked getting up from the couch and going to the kitchen, preparing a hot coffee for the Kuchiki brother.

"Yes, I am aware of that as well…" Said Byakuya, fallowing Isshin to the kitchen.

"And you are aware that he knows about _them_…" Said Isshin giving the cup to Byakuya.

"Yes, I am…" he stopped sipping the hot coffee "and Rukia has been I a few encounters with her soul spirit." Said Byakuya his eyes staring down at his brown coffee and a ripple dance through the beverage.

Isshin sighed "Don't worry, something is bound to happen…" he said catching the small silence and the dark aura Byakuya was giving off.

"That's why I am worried…"

**

* * *

**

Toshiro's POV:

**Homeroom:**

I sighed putting my bag down next to my seat and sitting on the cold wooden desk. I waited for teacher to come, just like everyone else did, but instead, everyone was talking, I was just waiting. I didn't mind the solitude though, it gave me more time to think. And basically, today, I had a lot of thinking to do.

'_Hyōrinmaru are you there?'_ I asked my soul spirit, hoping for a decent response.

'_**Yes… Where else would I be?'**_ the soul spirit asked, I could picture the smart-ass smirk of his face and the raised eyebrow taunting me.

I chose to ignore his comment of course. _'I have been thinking Hyōrinmaru, what if Rukia doesn't get scared, what if her stubbornness kicks in?'_

I could hear my soul spirit sigh, muttering something about me being a stupid child prodigy. '_**Toshiro, if she doesn't get scared, then think about it, what is more important, her safety of your satisfaction?' **_

Those crucial words almost demolished me, was I actually being that selfish? How could I be so blind! _'Fine, I know what to do…'_ I replied ending the conversation. I sighed, looking out the side window, thinking still.

"Toshiro, you're not telling me something…" I couldn't mistake that voice, it was Rukia's. I turned around meeting her face; her violet eyes didn't miss a beat. The truth was Rukia could read me like a book, easily and with no hesitation of asking a question. I couldn't stop staring as her navy eyes, stared at me, and her serious expression piercing my body.

"Toshiro?" she asked again.

I mentally slapped myself. "What are you talking about Rukia? Seriously, you're going crazy." I said, blurting out the quickest comeback I could come up with.

Hey eyebrows furrowed, I knew that expression, she wasn't satisfied with me answer. But strangely she didn't fight back, instead she just sighed. "Fine, just don't let whatever it is get to you." She said, sitting down at her seat and putting her bag down getting her text book out.

'_It's not that easy, Rukia.'_ I thought to myself, getting out my textbook as well and laying it out on my desk.

The bell rang, and the teacher started class. It was going to be a long day…

As the teacher talked about whatever she was talking about, I looked out the window, spaced out. I didn't know what else to do, I was lost, I couldn't find myself. Hyōrinmaru was any help, he was just complaining about how I was so stupid, and how I should be paying attention instead of spacing out. So I finally stopped listening and ignored my soul spirits thoughts completely, that is until he finally left me alone.

By the time class ended, I had fallen asleep, my head on my desk and my mind completely blank.

"SNOWFLAKE STOP DROOLING!"

I quickly shot up at the sound of the yell, letting out a small scream. I looked around after stabilizing from the shock, Rukia was right in front of me, Ichigo next to her. She had a huge grin on her face. "Toshiro, don't you have the decency not to drool like a freaken waterfall?"

I got mad "I didn't drool!" I retorted, getting up and looking at the stubborn girl straight in the eyes.

She pointed at the desk "Well then what's that?" she asked.

I looked down a small liquid was on the desk. My face stiffened, and I could hear Ichigo laughing in the background. I looked back up at the two, trying to hide my embarrassment. "Oh shut up…" I muttered, getting my bag and getting up from my seat.

"Aren't you going to clean it?" Ichigo asked smirking.

Oh gawd I was going to kill them. "Didn't you tell you to shut up?" I said trying even harder to hide my embarrassment. I quickly got the sleeve of my jacket and wiped the liquid quickly, and then I turned to the teens. "There, are you happy?" I asked them.

"Delighted." They both said at the same time, with the same cocky expression of their faces.

I just rolled my eyes, fallowing them out the door and outside where the picnic tables were. Rangiku and Renji were already sitting at our table waiting for us.

"Rukia~Chan!" Rangiku shouted right when she saw Rukia walk out the double sided doors. Rangiku waved frantically calling out our names and definitely getting out attention.

A huge grin appeared on Rukia's face and she ran towards the table, me and Ichigo looked at each other a smiled. Thinking the same thing. We both raced eachother fallowing the raven haired girl. When we reached the table we all sat down enjoying the meals Rangiku made us.

"Hey Ichgio, did'ja hear about Rukia's date?" Rangiku asked clueless, finishing her Raman that was in her mouth.

Ichigo up-chucked his milk spiting it at Renji's face. "Wha?"

Renji wiped the spat milked off his face and glared at Ichigo. "Thanks…" he said sarcastically.

Ichigo gave Renji a weak smile "Err… Sorry…" then he turned his attention towards Rangiku again. I just smiled, this was definitely gonna get interesting. "Rangiku, pause, rewind, and play."

Rangiku smiled her cat-like smile. "Ok, well, first the new substitute asked Ruki~chan here on a date and-"

Rukia interrupted with a loud fake cough. "Hello, I'm still in the table ya'know." She said raising her brows.

I took in a huge sigh "Gawd, I need to get better friends!" I said interrupting. All the teens around me started grinning, and with that I started getting shoved.

Ichigo was the first "Ya right Snowball, we're the best friends your ever gonna have!" Rukia had a big grin on her face agreeing with Ichigo.

Snowball? Really? Why me? "Oh shut up Ichigo!" I shouted.

Ichigo was just about to retort but was cut off by a high pitch scream. We all turned to were Rukia was. She was being hugged by a purple haired, tanned skinned, and golden eyed woman. The stranger smiled down at the hugged Rukia "Hey kiddo!" She said.

"KITTY!" Rukia shouted fixing her body and hugging the purple haired lady back.

A smile appeared on Ichigo's face as well "What's up Youroichi?" he asked.

"Hey carrot top!" she exclaimed, instantly Ichigo's face fell into a scowl. Youroichi just smiled, releasing Rukia.

Rukia looked back at us and smiled some more. "Guys this is Youroichi, Youroichi these are my friends." Rukia said simply. "You know Renji, the one with orange hair is Rangiku, and snowflake here is Toshiro." She put a hand on my head. My face fell just like Ichigo's did.

"It's nice to-"

"GET YO HANDS OFF SHIRO-CHAN!" shouted a annoying, familiar, voice that cut off Youroichi. Momo was right there, pointing at me with her index finger. We all turned around to look at the whiny girl.

'Great. Just what we needed…' I thought, taking off Rukia's hand and getting up before the conclusion jumper could pounce on Rukia. "Hinamori, can you go, we aren't in the mood for a fight." I said sighing.

Momo went on the edge of tears again. "S-shiro-chan… Why?" She looked directly at Rukia, a furry showed on her face. "You bitch better watch it!" and she stomped off, taking her annoying temper with her.

"Well isn't she a pile of sunshine…"Muttered Youroichi raising a brow.

Rukia almost laughed "You have no idea."

Youroichi sighed "I guess I got to break out my list." She said.

Ichigo smiled "Your still have that? I thought you gave up on that when you got transferred?" he asked raising a brow.

Youroichi grinned wickedly "Just because they took it away doesn't mean I couldn't get it back." She said her sly smile growing wider. I just rolled my eyes, Rukia had some crazy friends. Youroichi checked her wrist watched and sighed. "Well… I better get going, see you guys in PE!" she said walking off to wherever she was going.

I looked over to Rukia "You didn't have to embarrass me," I said.

She shrugged a smug smile on her face. "I wanted too." She said simply.

I rolled my emerald eyes again.

Te bell rang.

"Well," Rukia started, "PE is next, Rangiku lets go change!" and with that the two girls ran for the lockers.

I looked at Toshiro and Renji, "I guess we have to go too." I said getting up and picking up the food the girls left on the table. Ichigo and Renji picked up some other plates. "Ya we better hurry." Said Ichigo, getting up as well and throwing the plates he had. And the three of us went to the boy's locker room.

We all changed into our PE cloths and went outside, it was super hot. Did I mention that I hated the heat? I guess not. I looked around, Youroichi nowhere in sight. Rukia was about a few feet away talking to Rangiku. They were excited about something.

"OK class!" said a voice, it came from the sky, and all the kids, looked up. Youroichi was on the tree above us, and her grin was huge. "Get ready for the sorest year of your life!" she said, half the class groaned. Youroichi's grin got wider and she jumped off the oak tree. "Ok, first of all, you guys are going to run three laps around the school." More teens groaned. A confused expression came across Youroichi's face. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get going!" she said, and the whole class ran for their lives.

After almost one and a half laps I could see Rukia, she was one of the first kids in the run. I could only think. _'Hyōrinmaru what if it's a mistake to scare her_?' I asked my soul spirit.

'_**What do you mean?'**_ he asked back in confusion.

'_I mean that, maybe she not in trouble, what if scaring her only hurts her?'_ I thought, I knew that she was strong but something like this, it might be to much for her.

'_**Toshiro, I told you already, don't confuse your desire for her safety.'**_ He replied.

I almost tripped. _'WHAT? I don't have a desire!'_ shouted back at my soul spirit. How dare he even suggest that!

Hyōrinmaru just sighed. _**'Whatever, the bottom line is, she needs to be safe.'**_

A question came to my mind. _'Hyōrinmaru, why do you care so much about her?'_ I asked.

I could feel Hyōrinmaru get stiff, and I could feel my inner world getting colder. _**'It's not her I am worried about…'**_ and with that he ended the conversation.

I just kept on running, this was horrible. Why would they make a person run in the heat? I swear, they are just finding new ways to kill us.

By the time PE was over, Rukia was talking to Youroichi, they were smiling so guess the conversation wasn't a bad one. I figure stood in front of me, it was Ichigo, he was also worried.

"Toshiro, did you decide?" he asked his eyebrows furrowed.

I sighed "Ya, I did, but I can't promise that she will come back…" I said looking at the ground.

Ichigo nodded. "If you don't want to tell her, I can…" Ichigo said.

"No, don't worry," I said looking up at him. "I will." Ichigo just nodded, leaving to the locker rooms, I fallowed.

When school ended, we all got on the bus. Rukia was excited, everyone could tell. Ichigo and I were just glad to see the young Kuchiki girl smile. When she got off, I felt a drop in my stomach, and I knew Ichigo felt the same way.

**Rukia POV:**

The boys acted as if they weren't ok, I wasn't stupid, and I knew something was going on, but I left it alone, it was as if I didn't want to know. As the bus pulled to a stop, I got my bag, and got down, waving bye to the boys. I got my key and walked the path to the front door, unlocking in and entering. I put my bag down and went to the kitchen. Food was my first priority.

I made my dinner and a class of water to go with it, taking it to the living room. That's when I saw the letter. I sighed and tried to ignore it. I sat down, putting my food on the table, and reaching for the remote, my hand hit the glass of water, making it fall. Water splashed all over the letter, soaking it. "Crap…" I cursed picking up the cup and getting up. I went to the closet and got a towel, cleaning up the mess of water. That's when I noticed the letter, black ink was slowly appearing on it. The once blank card, now said something.

Note:

_**Rukia, dreams, visions, and curses await you. Be strong, young one, and don't let blindness fool the blind. **_

_**Signed, **_

'_**S'**_

"What?" I said out loud, this letter why did it come to me? Who was 'S'? What was it trying to tell me? I put the letter down, _'It's probably some stupid joke.'_ I thought to myself. I got the remote and turned on the TV finishing my food.

**

* * *

**

Friday night:

**Rukia POV:**

On Friday night I was at home, all alone. It was raining; I could hear the rain's 'tap' 'tap' sounds as it hit the windows. It was soothing, but I decided to watch TV in the front living room. I was watching normal cable, not really paying attention to the show; I was lost in my own thought, that is, until I heard a 'knock' 'knock' on the front door. I quickly got up and unlocked the wooden door, opening it wide open.

It was Toshiro Hitsugaya, soaking wet, rain still dripping off him.

"T-Toshiro?" I was looking at the white haired boy that was shivering at my houses doorstep.

"Nice to meet you too." he said shaking and trying to pull a smirk. He didn't succeed; it was too cold for the snowy teen to even keep a straight face.

I quickly let him in, running to the restroom and grabbing the closest towel not even brothering to shut the cupboard door that I left open. I ran back to the living room and I laid the towel on Toshiro's back. That was the second towel I had to get today.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked, getting up and a making a quick batch of instant tea, heating it up and sitting down next to him putting a hot cup of tea on the table so he could drink it.

"I needed to tell you something." he said.

"Couldn't you tell me tomorrow or something?" I asked worriedly, my eyebrows furrowed.

He seemed to warm up faster than I thought he would, like the water had just vaporized. "Rukia…" he muttered looking totally fine. "I-I… I am a werewolf."

A smiled appeared on my face "Really, and I am the Werewolf hunter." I said sarcastically, almost laughing.

"I am not joking, aren't you scared?" he asked a confused expression reached his face, the eyes were serious, his face only told the truth.

I sighed, his expression said everything, he was telling the truth. "I believe you, and of course I am not scared!" I said my smile still big and wide.

"Well you should be…" and with that said I was quickly pinned against the sofa, Toshiro's body completely pinning down mine.

"T-Toshiro?" I asked confused.

He leaned down and whispered "I could kill you right now…" he said. My eyes reached his emerald ones, my mouth wide and instantly he disappeared.

He appeared at the other side of the table and said "You see, my hormones have been acting up, and I need someone to _play _around with…" As he said that I felt the coldness of the room just get colder and instantly he appeared right in front of me, looking down at my frozen body, "Are you scared now?" he asked. I felt his voice it was telling me to run, but I didn't, I couldn't.

I got up as much as I could so I could look him straight in the eyes. "No of course not! I know you to well Toshiro, you're not like that!"

His eyes flickered and he leaned down forcing me to sink lower into the couch. "How do you know that?" he asked his face expressionless.

I forced myself closer, making him flinch, "Because if you wanted to kill me, you would have already done it." I knew he wanted to protect me, and I believed him, I believed that he was a Werewolf, but I also knew that Toshiro would do anything to protect a friend. Even if it he hurt himself in the process.

He sighed and sat correctly on the sofa, his head touching the back of the cushion and his emerald eyes close "You're hopeless…"

I fully got up and sat next to him in Indian style. "Toshiro, I am not the kind of person who would just leave a friend, just because they are trying to protect me." I said, shoving his shoulder childishly.

He gave a smirk.

"So… did you really wanted to _play_ with me?" I asked, I was planning on playing a joke on him.

"NO!" he said blushing madly, "At least I wouldn't force you to…" he muttered softly avoiding my eye contact.

I smiled and leaned in closer "Who said I didn't want too?" I asked raising a brow, forcing myself not to laugh and destroy the whole joke.

"Um-…well…" he was stuttering, his voice cracking.

I got closer, forcing my-self closer to his body, and I went up to his ear and whispered "Are you ready to play?" I asked smirking.

His emerald green eyes went wide and his face was turning violently bright scarlet red, and his voice was too choked out to even say anything. He was completely blank without any words to say or dispute with.

Three seconds later I was rolling on the floor with laughter. "You should see your face you perv!" I said in between laughs. 'oh gawd that was to funny!'

He was angry even though he was still blushing "You planned that?" he shouted.

I sat up, grabbing my sore stomach whipping tears of laughter from my eyes "Of course, I wanted to see the way you reacted, and it was **hilarious**!" I said smiling "Man midget, I didn't know you were such a pervert." I said sarcastically, that poor dude wouldn't even hurt a fly. Then it clicked "Toshiro you're a midget-perv!" I said laughing harder.

A vein popped out of Toshiro's head and anger rushed through the boy's body "Shut up Rukia! Your stupid hog!" he shouted.

"Fine," I said calming myself from more laughter. "Get off your ass you lazy perv, you're sitting on the remote." I said.

Toshiro gave a deep sigh "Whatever, let's just watch a movie," he grabbed the black remote that was stuck in between the crack in the sofa and turned on the TV.

"Fine, I will make popcorn." I said getting up and heading toward the kitchen.

As I prepared the popcorn, I watched it pop, feeling the heat come in and out of the microwave, the timer stopped and served one of the two bowls to Toshiro, who was watching some anime show that was schedule to air tonight.

I sat down next to him. "Is it true that Werewolf's transform only on a full moon?" I asked putting popcorn in my mouth.

He gave a satisfied laughed "No, we can transform anytime we want to, but we have to transform on a red moon every two years or else we would die." He said simply.

"So you can die just from not going to a red moon?" I asked raising a brow. _'Wow being a Werewolf was some serious stuff...'_

"Yes, but at least I get cool fur and claws!" he said happily.

I laughed and rolled my eyes "Of course," I grabbed a handful of popcorn and ate it, watching the movie. "Toshiro, do you think me and Orihime, will ever be friends again?" I asked feeling a wave of depression over take my body.

He gave a sigh "Honestly, I don't know. But knowing you, you would be able to find away." he said smiling a bit.

I put my head on his shoulders and ate some more of my 'Relief Popcorn' "I don't want her to hate me…" I muttered holding back a few tears and feeling the sadness over whelm me. Damn, Toshiro did have the contagious Emo disease. And I got it.

I slowly fell asleep.

There goes my great weekend.

* * *

**OK how did you like it? Please review! **

**Interview with Hyōrinmaru:**

**me: So... Who are you worried about?**

**Hyōrinmaru: Why should i tell you?**

**me: cuz the people want to know!**

**Hyōrinmaru: when hell freezes over...**

**me: You can do that?**

**Hyōrinmaru: oh shut up!**


	8. Truth

**thatks everyone for all the reviews! i finally reached 26, i am really happy! i hope you like this chapter plz review!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own bleach or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter: 8**

**- Truth -**

**Saturday:  
****Rukia's POV:**

I woke up, finding my-self on the couch lying down, with an arm around my waist. Wait an arm around my waist! I slowly got up, still drowsy not knowing what was really going on. "What happened?" I muttered to myself, placing the back of my hand on my heated forehead. My head was killing me, I could feel my thoughts pounding through my head.

"Don't make so much noise!" I heard a voice say. It was Toshiro's.

I stared in shock for a moment, too dumbfound to do anything. Hear it comes… "AHH! Did we sleep together?" I screamed waking up from the shock. Damn, this was one messed up day, and it was only the morning!

"I told you not to make so much noise!" Toshiro said grabbing the nearest pillow and putting it over his head, shielding the light from his emerald eyes.

"But!.. I… how?" I stuttered trying to remember what the hell happened the night before. Hopefully, nothing…

"We just slept together, it's not like we did anything, dumbass." he said with one emerald eye peering out of his pillow, smirking. He enjoyed my pain.

I got up frustrated walking towards the kitchen. I needed food. "Just stop talking about yourself, and take a shower," I glanced back at him and smirked, plugging my nose "you smelly midget."

He got up angrily and headed for the restroom muttering (or cursing) to himself. "She called me a midget!.. The nerve…"

I smiled to myself and made the morning breakfast, it felt so good to have a normal weekend. Sort of normal that is. Well… I am lying, this is the worst weekend ever and there is nothing normal about it!

I flipped the eggs that were boiling on the pan when I felt something tug on my pants. The first time I ignored it, thinking it was just my imagination. The second time it tore skin. "Oww!" I yelled looking down. I started in shock, the moment I saw that Synith, my life changed, completely.

A creator half my size was snarling it looked like a macho bunny, in a way. It had pure black fur and it eyes were pure gold, piercing though my body. The claws were the size of a hamster and it had markings on his back, white stripes curled around it's body, as the hairs on his back stood up as high as possible, it was angry.

"Shit…" I muttered staring down at the angry overly sized black bunny. Great, my weekend officially horrible I was about to get shredded by a bunny!

All of a sudden the black thing jumped on me, purring.-wait purring? The bunny thing started licking me, its red tongue running across my face leaving saliva.

"Ok, ok, now can you get off me fuzz ball?" I asked trying to pick up the overweight bunny and whipping the liquid off my face.

Toshiro stepped in, with a towel over his head and pale cargo pants with a grey T-shirt that Byakuya used when he 'worked out' (which was never). "Rukia?" he asked turning his head left and right looking for me.

"Down here." I said picking a hand up, hoping he could see it.

He gave a small chuckle "You found Chrysies," (cry-sees) he said as he walked over and bent down picking up the black monster bunny. The monster bunny quickly turned into a cute little normal white bunny with its bright golden eyes still shimmering and its ears abnormally long. Ok don't tell anyone but, it was cuter the Chappy!

"What is that?" I said getting up trying to resist hugging it.

"It's a Synith (Sai-nith), they are very rare and only few have them," he said carrying the adorable bunny in his arms.

"Now I know why you called her Chrysies, it means 'gold', right?" I asked staring into the Synith's golden eyes. They were shimmering, the gold brought out the bunny white fur making it look like a plushie. The pool of yellow hypnotized me into a trans and I couldn't avert my eyes from the bunny's bright ones.

"You know Greek?" he asked putting Chrysies on the table and snapping me out of my hypnotized state.

I nodded and looked around "Is she hungry? What do Synith's usually eat?" I asked looking though the nearest cub board.

"Oh, she's a carnivore, she eats raw meat." He said.

'_So much for carrots…_' I got up slowly, "That explains why she bit me," I muttered remembering the huge bite I felt just a while ago.

"Excuse me?" Toshiro asked raising a brow.

"Oh nothing, I will go buy some cow or something. I will be right back," I said walking to the door and preparing to walk out.

"Don't you want to change your pants? There is a huge back view." he said laughing.

I blushed madly and hit Toshiro in the face with a pillow. "Baka…" I muttered and headed towards the hall and into my room.

"Nice panties!" he yelled from the kitchen.

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled back from my room. Once I got on a clean pair of pants, I ran to the door and out in a flash not bothering to lock it.

"Toshiro-Sama, I am hungry." said Chrysies in a soft feminine voice. Her voice was pure, sweet and innocent, it made you want to hug the poor white bunny to death.

"I know, Rukia will be back in a sec," he said turning off the stove that I had forgotten about. (My eggs… D : )

The bunny nodded.

**

* * *

**

Walking to the Shop:

I ran though the side walk, dodging people and poles; hopefully my clutzyness didn't take effect. Until, I tripped, on my own two feet stumbling in to the doors of the local meat market and catching myself from falling. Great, there was meat hanging from the ceiling and on the walls. It was pretty creepy, if you ask me...

"Hello, is anyone in here?" I asked shutting the open door. It squeaked making my back shutter and my ears hurt.

"In the back." said a husky male voice.

I went to the back of the shop and sure enough there was a boy about my age, and he was stacking boxes on the shelves. I couldn't see his face, all I knew was that he was really tall and he had pitch black hair. Wait… pitch black hair, husky voice? Great, I knew who that boy was; it was Kaien Shiba, the so called pervert.

"Kaien?" I asked leaning on the table for support. I had to be careful, Toshiro nor Ichigo was here.

He turned around quickly, his eyes widening. "Rukia! What are you doing in a meat market?" he asked raising a black brow in disbelief.

"I am just picking up a few cows, you know the usual thing a high school girl does on their weekend." I said sarcastically smiling. _'Maybe he isn't so bad…'_

He chuckled "A few cows huh? That's all?" he asked.

I nodded. "So you work here?" I asked as I looked around the shop. Honestly who would work here? A vampire? Ha!

"Unfortunately, ya." he said getting a box and lifting it onto the table. "Do you have a job?" he asked me putting his hands on his hips and letting out a sigh.

"No, not yet," I replied shaking my head. "I have too much stuff to deal with at home, especially now because my brother left to one of his company meetings." I said simply.

"Bummer," he said.

"Oh here," I pulled out my wallet, opening it and handing him the twenty dollar bill.

"Keep it." He said rejecting my money "It's on the house."

I smiled widely "Thanks-"

"But," he continued, cutting me off. "I have to take you to dinner tomorrow."

"Hmph, I knew it was too good to be true," I said rolling my navy eyes.

He shrugged "I guess I will take that as a yes." He said smiling his child smile.

"Of course" I said pulling out my phone and looking at the screen to see what time it was. "Oh no I running late," I said putting my phone away. I grabbed the package and left. "Thanks!" I shouted as I ran out the door and to the sidewalk.

By the time I got home I was super red and panting super hard. I put the heavy box on the kitchen table. All I wanted was food, pronto.

"Your late," said Toshiro walking to the living room from the hallway. "I thought you died or something." He said leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Ha-ha,*pant* very *pant* funny…" I sat down, dropping my body on the couch.

Toshiro sat next to me and turned on the TV.

"Aren't you going to make Chrysies food?" I asked looking at the white haired boy for a millisecond.

He laughed "I did, two hours ago."

"But?" I said shooting up. "Oh forget it…" I muttered, slumping back into the couch.

"I am bored." he said.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" I asked looking at the white ceiling not bothering to pay attention to the TV.

"Let's go to Rangiku's party." he said looking towards me with his emerald eyes.

"But she is going to force us to dance together." I said staring back at him. I really didn't want to go. All I wanted was some pudding, with milk and cotton candy… CRAP! Now I am hungry…

"I am looking forward to it." he said smirking. He got up and went to the door, waiting near it. "Coming?" he asked looking back at me.

"Not if your dressed like that, go change into one of my brother's outfits" I said waving my hand dismissively. Rangiku better have food…

"Fine, but you gotta change too." he said crossing his arms stubbornly.

Chrysies flew in using her long ears as wings. "Can I come?" she said, landing on my lap.

"I think you might have to skip this one, Chrysies," I said petting her white, fuzzy, head.

"Oh…" she looked sad.

Toshiro had left to my brother's room already. So I put Chrysies down on the table, and walked to my room.

"Great…" I muttered to myself sarcastically, I opened my closet "I don't even think I have a decent outfit…" I muttered while I was looking through my closet. A light blue dress caught my eye so I pulled it out. "hmm…" I decide to go with it.

Toshiro was waiting for me at the door with the Taxi waiting outside. He was wearing a white-buttoned polo shirt with a black jacket and grey cargo pants he was wearing this morning.

"Fancy much?" I asked jokingly.

"I should be asking you that," he said smirking. We walked out the door and went into the small Taxi.

"1316, Bake Wood Lane. " Toshiro said to the cab driver.

The car started, and smoothly moved through the road. I noticed that the driver was a girl, she had snowy white hair and wait- what?

RING

RING

RING

My phone broke my thoughts and I got it, flipping it open and putting it to my ear. _"Rukia here,"_ I said.

"_Hey, me, Ichigo."_ Said the familiar voice.

"_Oh, hey how is it going_?" I asked eagerly. _'Maybe Ichigo can come too!'_

"_Rukia…_" he muttered. Something was wrong, I could instantly sense it. "_I am going to be leaving for a few months,_"

"_Months?_" I shouted a bit more than intended.

The cab stopped at the red light slowing down.

"Rukia?" Toshiro asked, staring at me confused.

"_Yes, months._" He said calmly "_Don't worry I will be back, I just need to… Do something with my family._"

"_When_ are _you coming back?_" I asked my eye brows furrowing deeply.

The was a silence. Not just a small one, but an awkward one. It was like he didn't know whether to lie to me or not.

"_Honestly…_" he muttered "_I don't know."_

"_Well, I guess we will talk later, bye._" I closed my phone angrily.

The familiar cab driver was parked at Rangiku's house by now. Toshiro didn't ask me about the phone call, so I ignored it and got out of the cab. I didn't want to talk about it.

Something landed on my head. It wasn't heavy, but it wasn't light either.

"HI!" said the small white bunny with abnormally long ears.

"I told you not to fallow us, Chrysies!" said Toshiro.

"It's ok," I said "she can stay with me." I really didn't feel like arguing right now, all I wanted was food.

Toshiro gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked innocently.

He shook his head in disbelief and rang the door bell.

Instantly the door opened, loud music could be heard as it boomed through the house. Rangiku was leaning on the door for support, she was totally drunk. "Come, *hic* on in, *hic*"

Me and Toshiro entered, Chrysies was on my head staring at the teens in awe.

"Look *hic* a cute bunny *hic*" someone girl from the crowd said.

I grabbed onto Toshiro's arm unconsciously, he gave a smirk. "Nice to know that I comfort you."

I let go quickly turning away from his face so he wouldn't notice me blushing "Comfort? Ha! Don't make me laugh,"

Toshiro gave a content chuckle. "Let's go to the backyard it's too crowded here." He tried to shout over the music.

"For once, we agree." I said shouting back.

We made our way to the back yard, it was huge and had a big pool right in the middle, students were randomly jumping in.

Toshiro grabbed my shoulders and pushed me in the pool.

"HEY!" I shouted soaking wet. Chrysies was safely flying in place, over my head. She was completely dry.

"You looked red so I decide to cool you off." he said in between laughed.

"Oh ya?" I asked. I quickly made a jump for his foot and dragged him in the pool with me.

When he surfaced he laughed "Ok, I did deserved that," he said soaking as well.

We looked at each other and we both laughed at the same time. Chrysies gently landed on my head giggling as well.

I found a water gun and slowly filled it, and while Toshiro was still laughing I started spraying him.

"Hey!" he said reaching for the nearest water gun, his was already filled with water. He started shooting me as well. Chrysies ended up getting wet in the process of the water wars.

"Hey!" she squeaked flying to the punch bar.

By the time me and Toshiro gave up, we were so tried, we had a hard time getting out of the pool. We dried ourselves up with Rangiku's spare towels. Chrysies was already drunk from drinking too much spiked punch.

Toshiro offered me a cup, not knowing that it was spiked. Chrysies just back-floated in the red punch hiccupping madly. I took a sip of the punch and laughed, so did Toshiro.

By the time the party ended, Rangiku was on the floor along with the 'How much alcohol can you drink?' contestants.

Shockingly, Chrysies was the one who won the contest.

"Toshiro," I said "Chrysies has alcohol problems."

"I can see that." he muttered, laughing.

I picked up Chrysies and carried her across my chest. "I think we should go, Toshiro."

He nodded and called a cab.

"He will be here in 10 minutes," he said putting his phone in his pocket.

The drunken people on the floor slowly got up, leaving them in a huge hang-over.

One of the drunken sophomores bumped into Toshiro sending him forward into me.

Our lips were locking and the warmth from the touch almost left me breathless. A crowed started forming around us going 'Ohhh' or 'Ahhh' or some girls even said 'bitch'. I heard some phones, taking pictures and clicking through their text messages.

Toshiro pulled back blushing, "Um sorry..." he said as he scratched the back of his head.

I was blushing as well "Um… it's ok, I mean… you know…"

He nodded, and a 'honk' sound came from outside. "That must be our cab," he said walking towards the door.

I grabbed Chrysies and fallowed him through the mumbling crowed. "Great… just what I needed, a gossip club." I muttered more to my-self than anyone else.

Toshiro and I leaped into the cab still blushing. Chrysies was knock out on the seat not even moving.

"Um… about that… you know…" he said trying not to look me in the eye.

"Ya…so…the kiss…" I said blushing as well.

"I was a total accident, right?" he asked looking up at me, his emerald eyes meeting me navy ones instantly.

I looked at him "Totally," we both blushed as our eyes made contact, then we laughed. The alcohol was taking affect.

Toshiro leaned in "So if that happened again it would still be a accident, right?" he raised a brow.

"It depends what _kind_ of accident it is." I said getting closer, I could feel my cheeks burn and it wasn't because I was blushing, it was because I was officially drunk.

"The uncontrollable kind," he said his lips brushing mine.

"Then that isn't an accident," I said giggling.

"Ya but other people don't know that." He said our lips finally locking on each other.

His hand slowly touched my cheek, and his lips brushed mine softly, I wasn't hard, but it wasn't hesitant either. I was confused my head pounded harder, the Saki was too much, and I couldn't ignore the fact that it was uncomfortable.

"Toshiro…" I muttered making my head go back.

"What?" He asked, the expression he wore was confused, and I think he did drink more Saki than I did.

His green eyes analyzed my face expression. "I-I don't think…" I muttered, but I couldn't finishes, his expression was too hard to break.

His expression read mine and he quickly said, "Then maybe we should stop…" He muttered catching on quickly.

I nodded, and forced one a weak smile, thanking him, before sitting down correctly. It's not like I didn't want to stop, but my head was too much for my body, I couldn't take the pain.

"Do you guys want a tip for the show?" asked the different cab driver, jokingly as we reached my house..

Me and Toshiro said nothing and got out of the car. Toshiro paid the man.

We entered my house, Toshiro sat of the couch. I sat next to him.

"So…" he muttered.

"What a night…" I mumbled back.

He nodded "Rukia, um I was wondering if…" he stopped not finishing his sentence.

"If…?" I asked raising a brow.

"Never mind…" he muttered shaking his head.

"Idiot," I said grabbing a pillow and making it crash on his head.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked a vein popped out of his forehead angrily.

"For wasting 2 minutes of my life." I said crossing my arms.

He gave a chuckle. "I am going to bed."

"You didn't have to tell me" I said turning off the TV.

"Well you seemed to care, when you where making out with me in the cab." he smirked.

I stuck out my tongue "That's cause I was drunk."

"And what if you still are?" he asked.

"Then I will beat the crap out of you," I gave him a smile.

He rolled his emerald eyes and went to his room, technically it was my room, but you get the picture.

_My house -my rooms -my stuff._

I got up as well, heading for my room.

"Where do you think you're going?" the voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

It was Momo Hinamori.

**

* * *

**

Kurosaki home:

**Ichigo's POV:**

I was sitting in the couch, almost tearing the soft material with my fingernails. I was mad, mad at my father for lying to me. Mad at him for making me lie to Rukia, and mad at him for making me go to _that place_. I didn't even want to think about it, it was to frustrating! "Why Dad?" I shouted at him looking at my father that was across from me standing in front of the table.

Damn if that table wasn't there I would've already pounced at him.

"Ichigo, try to understand-"

"NO!" I shouted cutting him off. "I don't want to go! I want to stay here!" I shouted childishly. My father wanted me to go to the Soul Society; he said it was the headquarters for all Soul Reaper. He said something was going on over there and he wanted me to "check it out". I didn't want to go though; I was planning on spending the weekend with Rukia and Toshiro, (since her brother was out).

"Ichigo!" he shouted back, his face growing serious. "There has been strange Spirit Presser coming from the Middle Realm and-"

I cut him off again. "I DON'T CARE!" I shouted getting up from my seat. "I don't care about the Soul Society or whatever other realm that exists! All I want is to stay here!" I said all my words pure honesty.

"IT MIGHT BE YOUR MOTHER AND KUCHIKI-SAN'S SISTER!" My father shouted on the top of his lungs.

Everything went quite, if a needle would've dropped I grantee you would hear it.

I just stared at my father, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. I felt my knees go week and I lost all strength in them, feeling my butt hit the couch seat. _'My mom?'_ I thought _'Rukia's? sister?'_ I was staring at the ground, my eyes wide and my hands locked on my head, it wasn't hurting, but I wasn't feeling like Happy-Go-Lucky either.

I tore my eyes off the ground and looked up to my father. "How long?" I asked.

" 'How long' what?" my father asked back.

"How long have you lied to us?" I asked, anger was rising I could feel it. My own father has lied to me and everyone around him about my mother being dead. How would this affect Karin and Yuzu? Didn't he ever think about that?

My father let out a big breath of air. "Your mother didn't want me to tell you, the same goes for Hisanna and Byakuya for Rukia. We thought it would be safer…" he said with sorrow in his eyes.

"Safer? For what?" I shouted getting up again.

"I can't tell you everything, try to understand!" he said hopefully.

"WHY NOT? You've lied to us for the past 10 years! What wrong with it now?" I asked. I could feel my emotions rise. Different kinds gathered in my body. I couldn't explain which I was feeling anymore.

"Ichi-Nee?" said a small voice disrupting the conversation. "What's going on?" the light voice asked.

I took in a deep breath releasing the crowd of feelings. I looked at my little sister with a sympathic look, trying to cover the conversation. "Nothing Yuzu… Don't worry." And with that I walked out of the living room. I left my dad and my twin sisters, in a dazed state. Not bothering to look back, I stomped up, walking up the stair and heading for my room, trying not to slam the door on the way in.

"ICHIGO!" shouted the annoying stuffed animal.

I felt a soft plushie hit my face. "I WANNA SEE RUKIA!" it shouted.

I tore the lion shaped animal off my face an looked at it. "Sorry Kon, not today…" I said dropping it and walking to my bed laying down on it. I wasn't even in the mood to throw Kon out the window.

"But I wanna meet her!" Kon shouted.

I ignored him. I was lost in my thought._ 'How will this affect Yuzu and Karin?'_ I thought staring at the blank ceiling. _'and how will it affect Rukia? It's bad enough she had to find out about us…_'

**

* * *

**

Kuchiki Home:

**Rukia's POV:**

"Hinamori?" I gasped as I saw her enter my house, "h-how did you get in?" I asked in shock. I couldn't even move my legs. It was as it they were locked to the ground. I could hear my heart pound inside my chest.

"It doesn't matter! You are the problem I have to deal with right now!" she yelled, anger showing all over her face. I could sense the horrible aura surround the girl.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked forcing myself to move, taking a step forward trying not to show my fear.

"You KISSED Toshiro-Chan!" she hissed, her eyes weren't the same, they were big and angry, almost wild.

"And your point is?" I asked trying to sound smart. I know it was probably a bad time to piss her off but I couldn't resist, she had it coming, right?

"You freaken bitch, he was mine!" she attacked me trying to punch my guts out. I could have sworn I saw a purple tail swing behind her back as she launched her body at mine.

I grabbed her wrist before she could land the attack to my poor stomach. "He doesn't have to fallow you like a lovesick puppy ya' know!" I yelled pushing her down to the floor.

Toshiro stomped in yelling "WHAT'S WITH ALL THE RACKET?" he paused when he saw Hinamori. I could see that a thousand questions were surrounding him.

"Shiro!" she said happily, escaping my grasp in a flash and getting up, she hugged him. if I wasn't in shock I could've sworn she had disappeared when he got up. It was like she had super speed or something!

Toshiro pushed her off. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked darkly. I saw his emerald eyes darken, he wasn't just scolding her, he was mad at her, but it wasn't a normal kind of mad though.

"Attacking me..." I mutter to myself, getting up and dusting off the invisible dust that was on my shirt and crossing my arms in annoyance and anger.

"S-Shiro-Chan, aren't you happy to see me?" she asked pouting. She broke out her puppy dog eyes, getting ready to tear up from the answer.

"YOU ATTACKED RUKIA?" he yelled.

I didn't think he would hear me... Oops...

Momo started crying. "S-Shiro-Chan... I attacked her because _she_ kissed you!" she tried to wipe off the tears as the bad mascara ran down her face.

"NO! She didn't kiss me, I kissed her, and we were drunk! You can't tell me what to do, you're not my boss!" he yelled multiple things, it almost seemed like a quick blabber than a normal sentence.

I was quiet, and even if I spoke I wouldn't even know what to say.

"But... Why are you even living with her?" she yelled pointing at me and trying to change the subject. Yup she was getting ready to break out the water works…

I pointed at my-self "Me?" I asked, a blank look swept across my face.

She turned around to look at me "WHO ELSE?" she shouted with a disgusted look.

Toshiro sighed and went to my side. "Hinamori, I am staying here because her brother is out of town, Ichigo would usually be the one to stay here but... He is gone too..." I looked at Toshiro my eyes wide. Did he know? "So I came and stayed with her." He finished.

"Why can't she stay with one of her other friends?" Hinamori yelled, tears started again.

"SHE CANT BECAUSE YOU TOOK THEM AWAY!" he yelled losing it a bit.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked weakly.

My fist clenched, she took my best friend away from me and she didn't even care! "LOOK!" I yelled "Orihime and I were best friends and YOU made her believe that I was some guy-snatching, evil witch!" I shouted.

"Well you are!" said Momo in a sassy tone, putting her hand on her hips.

I walked to her and slapped her, the sound echoed off the walls and Toshiro gawked at me in disbelief.

"LET ME FINISH!" I shouted "THE WORST PART IS THAT YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ORIHIME!"

Momo looked at me grabbing her slapped cheek in shock "B-bitch..." she muttered and ran out the door, probably crying her eyes out.

I turned towards Toshiro.

"That was a one hell of a slap," he said laughing a bit.

"Toshiro, I don't think she is a normal human..." I muttered seriously. I didn't want to be lied to anymore, I wanted the truth.

Toshiro sighed and closed his eyes "I guess you figured it out," he re-opened his emerald eyes "I knew you would be able to figure us out eventually."

He went to the couch and sat down, softly patting the seat next to him, indicating me to sit down next to him. "Sit."

I sat down hesitant " 'Us' who?" I asked.

"The whole school..." he muttered.

"W-what about the whole school?" I asked.

He scratched the back of his head searching for the right words to say. "Well..." he looked at me "The school is actually a school for creatures, not humans."

My eyes opened widely "What do you mean?"

"Umm... you see, the people at our school are all creatures, like Witches, Werewolf's, Vampire's, Soul Reaper's and so on..." he said, with a serious look on his face.

"But Ichigo is a human! I have known him since the 4th grade!" I said trying not to believe that I went to a school of creatures' all my life.

"I know, but the entire schools keep the real ID's a secret from everyone else. I only know a few..."

"But I am human!" I said still shocked "I know I am human!"

He chuckled "You don't give a crap if I am a creature, but if the student's at our school are creatures, you panic like crazy, you're so weird Kuchiki."

I crossed my arms "It's not funny! I could've been lied to all my life!"

He sighed "Let's just forget about it and get some sleep, oh and don't make a big deal about it when we go back to school, ok?" he asked getting up from the sofa.

I nodded "Sure, but if Momo is a creature, what kind is she?" I asked, also getting up.

"She is a Succubus." He said grabbing a pillow.

"A what?" I asked confused. All this crap was going to destroy my brain…

He smacked me with the pillow, and started laughing.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THE FOR?" I yelled, grabbing a pillow and smacking him with it too.

He stopped laughing and smiled "You looked to serious, so I decided to brighten up your mood." He said simply.

"You thought by smacking me with a pillow, you would brighten up my mood?" I asked raising a brow.

"Ya, was I wrong?" he asked.

"No," I laughed and left. I knew he change the subject. I wasn't stupid, but I guess it was a long day; I will let him off the hook, just this time…

* * *

**thanks again everyone! i couldnt have gone this far with out you! more chapters coming up! review plz! : 3**

**interview with Kon:**

**me: so... this is your first time in the story right?**

**Kon: yup!**

**me: and you have never met Rukia before?**

**Kon: yup!**

**me: then how do you know her?**

**Kon: Rukia comes over from time-to-time, and ichigo is always flirting- er i mean fighting with her.**

**Ichigo: Shut the hell up Kon!**


	9. Date with a Meat Seller

**disclaimer: i dont own bleach.**

**thanks everyone for the reviews!**

* * *

**-9-**

**- Date with a Meat Seller -**

**Sunday morning:  
****Rukia's POV:**

I woke up like every morning, and stared at the white ceiling thinking to myself. I could hear the water stop from Toshiro's room so decided to take a shower. As I got up from my queen sized bed I could hear Chrysies moaning from her hang-over she had received yesterday night.

I laughed to myself and watch the talking bunny moan on my bed as grabbed the new cloths I was going to wear. I walked into my restroom and locked the door, I undressed and turned on the shower. As I got in, I could feel the hot water pour down my head. It felt so relaxing.

I sighed and got out, knowing that I had to eat sooner or later. I opened the cabinet and got a towel, wrapping it around my body. I dried my hair and put on my clean cloths, walking out of the bathroom and into my room.

BEEP

BEEP

I looked towards the spot where the noise was coming from. My cell phone was ringing and I walked towards the night stand flipping it open and answering it.

"_Hello?_"

"_Yo, it's me Kaien,_" the voice said. "_What_ _time do you want me to pick you up?_" he asked.

I had forgotten about the date... Oops. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8:42."_Umm... How about at 5:00?_" I asked, running my hand through my hair. I had an interview at the swim club today _and_ a date, how fun…

"_Great, see ya later?_"

"_Ya,_" I said closing my phone. I put the phone in my back pocket of my jeans and thought to myself sighing. _'Great... It's just a date right? ...Nothing too serious?_ _...Wait why am I asking myself this? I am single ...right?...'_

I snapped out of my thinking sate and walked out, going into the living room. Toshiro was on the couch and was watching Naruto.

"Who were you talking too?" he asked not taking his eyes off the TV.

"How did you know I was talking to someone?" I asked walkinf into the kitchen and getting a drink from the refrigerator.

He looked at me and smirked "Werewolf's have super strong hearing, remember?" he said in a matter-of-fact kind of voice instead of a question.

I rolled my navy eyes "Damn, football players" I muttered to myself, sipping my orange juice.

Toshiro's eyes were on the screen "I heard that,"

I laughed, and grabbed a medium sized, empty green bag heading to my room.

I opened my closet door and pulled out my two-piece, blue, swimsuit. I packed it into my bag, shoving it in rapidly. Then I looked back at my closet, I went up to it and looked through the fancy cloths (I didn't really have any though…). I decided to go with some dark skinny jeans and a long dark blue shirt with a white under shirt. Once I stuffed everything into the ugly bag I zipped it up.

"Where are you going?" Toshiro was leaning against my door.

I picked up my bag and put it around my shoulder. "Part-time job," I answered walking past him making him flinch.

He fallowed "Since when?

I shrugged. "I am going to the interview now," I got my drink from the kitchen counter and unlocked the door.

"Well, nice to talk to you too." He said sarcastically as I turned around.

"I'll be back by nine." I said handing him the empty juice that I had swallowed down.

"Nine! It's twelve AM now and you're going to be back by Nine PM?" he shouted.

"Is there a problem?" I asked smartly raising a brow.

He grunted and rolled his eyes "No..." he couldn't say yes because he wasn't related to me in any way and since my brother was gone I could go wherever I wanted, plus, I needed a little fresh air.

"Bye to you too," I said smirking, walking down the steps. I could hear Toshiro 'Hmph' and shut the door which made me smirk even more.

After a while of walking on the side walk, a silver truck pulled over, slowing down hovering next to me. "Need a ride." the familiar voice asked.

I looked up, it was Kaien smiling widely.

"Nah, I think I want to walk this one." I said smiling back at him.

He laughed. "It wasn't a question, come' on I will give you the ride, that is, so you won't get hurt." He said simply.

"Ok, sure." I opened the door and hopped in the overly sized silver truck.

"So where are we going?" he asked looking at me putting both of his hands on the wheel.

"Swim club on 24th street," I answered putting my bag under my feet and shoving it under the seat.

"Swim club? You're a swimmer?" he asked speeding up. I could feel the rode as the car-Err- truck hit the bumps. I quickly buckled up hoping-Err- praying, that Kaien had a license.

I nodded "I am signing up for a job,"

He raised a brow "I thought rich kids didn't need a job."

"Ya, and I thought you were a meat seller, yet you are driving a twenty-six thousand dollar truck, what's that about?" I asked, laughing triumphantly.

"Ok, you got a point." He said turning on the green light. "So got any idea where to go for our date?" he asked.

"McDonalds?" I asked turning towards him. _'I was never really good at picking restaurants; I just stopped at any place that had food…'_

He laughed "I was thinking somewhere fancier, coming from the rich girl."

I smirked; 'the rich girl' this dude already nicked named me. "I don't really like fancy places, too many people and there all staring you down,"

"Ya but you're a Kuchiki, people are going to stare at you no matter where you are," I said as he made a stop on a red light. "So how about so how Olive Garden?" he asked stepping on the gas making my back hit the seat.

"Sounds good." I said as he stopped at the drive through of the Swim Club. I got out, "Thanks for the ride,"

"I will wait here till you get in," he said putting the car in park.

I went to the door and saw a sign, the poster of constructer paper said:

CLOSED TILL MONDAY

INTERVIEWS WILL BE HELD NEXT SATURDAY

THANK YOU!

I sighed, and turned around, Kaien was still waiting. He smiled and waved, he knew.

I went to the truck and opened the door. Climbing up to sit in the chair and looked at Kaien. "You knew didn't you?" I asked raising a brow.

"Yupp!" he said a goofy smile appearing on his face as he and chuckled. "So where you want to go?" he asked.

I shrugged clueless, "I don't know."

"Mall it is!" he said happily looking back at the rode and stepping on the gas.

I rolled my eyes, and buckled up as he speeded out the drive through. As he drove into the Plaza Mall, he went into a parking space. We both got down, and walked to the front where Macy's was.

"So what are we doing here?" I asked looking up at the big building. I felt so short…

"Chilling out." He said putting his hands in his pockets and walking in.

I entered and looked at Kaien as he opened the door for me, "So are you paying?" I asked.

"I thought you were rich?" he asked.

I shrugged "I forgot my wallet, sorry."

He sighed, "Let's go, I think there was a Anime shop close by."

"You like Anime too?" I asked.

Ne nodded "Ya, I watch Bleach, Naruto, Pokémon, and anything funny what shows do you watch?"

"Pretty much the same as you, but I also watch One Piece," I said looking around the mall's hallway.

The place was crowed but everybody was too busy talking to mind. "The store should be this way." He said pointing to the left.

I nodded and fallowed.

After passing several stores and a Café that I drooled over, Kaien and I finally found the store, it was called Animenia (what a name huh?).

"Animenia?" I asked, I had never seen the store before, hehe, and it was pretty big. That goes to show how clueless I am about my surroundings.

"Ya," he replied nodding, he went in and I fallowed looking around gawking like an idiot.

When I spotted a Roxas plushy I almost squeaked like a fangirl. "Look!" I said pointing childishly.

He rolled his eyes.

"There is a Xion plushy too!" I said happily "There so cute!" I squeaked. I looked up at Kaien ready to take out the puppy dog eyes. "Please get one for me!"

"No way, did you see how much they cost?" he said putting his hands in his pockets trying to be cool.

I 'hmph'ed and put the plushies back. Too bad there wasn't a Chappy one. People these days have no sense of fashion.

After a while of looking around some people in Cosplay came in. One of them was dressed as Naruto, the girl next to him was Hinata, and the other guy was dressed as Sasuke.

"Look," he said pointing to them. They were filming themselves, probably to put on YouTube. I pointed a lot but could you blame me, I was being treated like a kid in a zoo, and… it was kinda fun…

"Let's go eat something," I muttered realizing I was hungry. My stomach was growling and once I saw a man pass by with a fried Twinkie I needed to get one too.

He laughed. "What happened to Olive Garden?"

"I am too hungry to care, let's go to the café here, it cost less." I said.

"Sure, I guess you're not like Momo after all." He said walking out holding the door for me.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I said fallowing the tall figure.

"Nothing, I thought since you were rich you would be more like Momo," he said a sweat drop running down his face.

I crossed my arms. "Don't even compare me to that witch!" I said stubbornly, my stomach growled.

He laughed and stopped "Food problems much?" he asked.

"Hmph, your wallet has the problem, it was too cheap to buy me anything." I said crossing my arms and looking him at the corner of my eyes.

He gave a confident smirk "Fine, you win, I'll get you dessert." He said giving in.

I smiled triumphantly. No plushie was worth dessert, especially when he didn't say how much I could have.

When I actually noticed the big food court I knew he was right, the tables and the food stores where all in the middle of the hallway, there were over four food stores to choose form and tables everywhere, people where talking, laughing and even making out on the seats. Get a room much?

"What do you want to eat?" he asked ignoring the commotion.

"Umm... whatever you want, I will just share." I said shrugging. Well since everything was free, I couldn't complain.

"Ok, but don't blame me if you don't like the food." He said heading towards a big line.

I looked around, hoping to find an empty table that wasn't around weirdo's. I found one near a fake tree and bickered to myself whether it was good or not. When I finally decided, I quickly sat down on the bench like seat and waited for Kaien.

"Here," said Kaien holding a plate to my face.

I blinked "Thanks," I muttered in a slight shock "that was fast." Well from the size of the line I thought I was going to die before I got any food.

He smiled and sat down. "Aren't you going to pick at it?" he asked looking at me slightly confused.

"No, you bought it so you go first." I said really hoping he would hurry up and take a damn bite out of the damn hamburger, oops, sorry burger I didn't mean that…

He shrugged. "Ok, then, you really aren't like most chicks." He got half of the delicious burger and placed it on his plate. I could have sworn I drooled when I saw all the liquidish butter come out.

I got the other half and quickly and decently as I could, which probably wasn't so decent, and I started eating away, gulping the burger in a bite or two.

Once he finished he wiped his hands and slowly put down the dirty napkin. "Hey..." he said a bit quietly. It sounded as if he was concerned about something, or if something was bothering him.

I looked up, with a roll of spaghetti that I got a the buffet hanging out of my mouth, when I saw him give I slight half smile I quickly finished the roll of spaghetti and whipped my mouth. "Ya?" I asked nervously.

"I am pretty sure you heard some rumors about me..." he muttered not looking me straight in the eye, he was looking at the ground and he was probably playing around with his shoes or something.

I put my fork down on my plate, he was serious, the jolly Kaien was gone and I was hoping I was hoping to skip the subject with small talk. "Ya I heard..."

"So why don't you just leave?" he asked looking at me, when he looked at me straight in the eye, it almost scared me out of my seat, I never saw Kaien's eyes so cold, so lifeless.

I tried not to let the jolt of fear show, and I quickly gained my poster back. "Because I don't want to judge you for something I don't even know you really did. Plus you've been so nice to me; it's actually hard to believe that rumor." I said putting on a smiling.

He gave a big sigh. "How do you know it's not just an act?" he asked looking at me with a face I had seen before, it was regret, the same face Toshiro gave me when he told me his secret, but I also noticed the tone of voice he had was exactly like Ichigo's when he told me he was leaving.

"I don't. But if you told me, I would listen." I said pushing all of my other thoughts away.

He nodded. "Everyone says that I was the one who left her right after she got pregnant." He said getting the nearest fork and playing with the leftover food that was on his plate. "She told me, that she was pregnant, but I knew for a fact that it wasn't my baby. She did it with another guy and cheated on me."

I blinked. _'Drama… Wow…' _I thought not wanting to interfere with his—*cough*— story.

"When she told me, I got mad, but I did forgive her, then she had sex with him again, that's when I left her. She was about to give birth in a week or two when I found out." He looked at me, which was kinda awkward, well on my side that is... "you don't believe me do you?" he asked in a tone that almost crushed my heart. It was like listening to a kid who lost his parents in a car crash, and want you to adopt him.

"No," I said solemnly. "I believe you. But why does everyone say _you_ did it with _her_?" I asked a bit confused.

"She got mad when I left her and told everyone that I was the one who got her preggers, and that I left her right before she had the baby." He said.

I nodded not really knowing what do say/do. "I am sorry, but may I ask who the idiot, I mean, girl was?"

He laughed. "Her name was Miyako, and she left to another school last year."

"Well, you don't have to worry, I will try to convince the school that she lied, ok?" I asked smiling confidently.

"If it was that easy I would have done it by now," he tilted his head and squinted his eyes. "When I saw you for the first time, you looked just liked her, but now I see that you're nothing like her."

I raised a brow. "Is that a good thing?"

"Very, Miyako could waist your money in a day!" he said laughing.

I smiled. I was glad to understand Kaien, but I still don't think it was right for everyone to make rumors about him, especially Ichigo and Toshiro. Crap, when they get back (or whatever) I was going to smack them until they cried, and then I would smack them some more, but, I would do that any day.

"We should get going," he said getting up. "It's almost sunset."

I nodded and got up as well.

We walked through the long hallway chatting and laughing, making jokes. It was fun, not as bad as I thought I was going to be that's for sure.

"Hey, you're not as mean as people say you are, Kuchiki." He said as he got in the car.

I smirked "And you not as perverted as people say you are." I got in the passenger's seat.

"Ok you got me there," he said.

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Who said I was mean, anyway?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, you know... Thecheerleadersandtherumors." He said quickly not even taking a breath in between words.

"Excuse me?"

He cleared his throat "Err… The cheerleaders and the rumors…"

"Damn cheerleaders..." I muttered putting on my seatblelt as he drove he the truck out the parking lot.

He laughed "I thought you were a cheerleader too?"

I rolled my eyes. "Rangiku kidnapped me, and then Toshiro threatened me by taking away my cotton candy, and Ichigo just laughed in the background!"

"So does that mean you're not doing it again?" he asked trying not sweatdrop in front of me.

I sighed "Unfortunately, I have to do one more game and Rangiku will let me free." I said. "Honestly, it's like a deal with the devil when I am around those three, and don't even get me started on Renji, he's on another level, those weirdo's!"

He gave another chuckle. "Well, you know you don't smell like a Werewolf, and you don't have the Spirit Pressure you a Soul Reaper, so what are you, if you don't mind me asking?" he said making a turn that almost made me claw the seats.

A sweat drop ran down my forehead, "Um, I am a..." I couldn't finish, what was I anyway?

"Ok, I get it, you fallow the rule," he said. "then I guess I can't tell you what I am." He smirked a bit.

I crossed my arms "Maybe I don't want to know!" I said stubbornly. There was no way in hell that I was going to let that cocky Kaien win!

He laughed "Sure whatever, we are here anyways." He said making a deep park.

I looked out the window, there was my house. I didn't even feel the turns and whatever the heck else he made to get to my house. It felt like a nanosecond went by.

I unlocked the door and grabbed my bag, "Thanks!" I said waving bye.

He gave me a quick wave and drove off leaving dust in his place.

After walking up to my houses door I had to get the keys out of my pocket, dig to make room and put them back in, great I am becoming a pessimistic. After I unlocked the door and opened it, it was a mess. Whip cream was on the floor everywhere, and chips were scattered across the room, even some drinks where on the coffee table.

It took me a few seconds to comprehend what had happened before I started to redden with anger and clenched my fist tightly, the only thing that wasn't there was Toshiro. "TOSHIRO!" I yelled madly.

An emerald green eye peeped through the hallway door. "You called?" he asked hiding.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE!" I screamed.

He peeped his head out the hallway a bit . "You see... I kinda, umm... went into a phase."

I gawked at him. "So you destroyed my house?" I asked in disbelief.

"That's not the worst part...umm you see, well... I am naked..." he muttered blushing madly.

I gawked some more (I didn't know I could). "YOUR NAKED? What happen to all your clothes? And I thought you said you can control your freaken phases!" I yelled.

He didn't keep eye contact with me. "I could...but once a male Werewolf comes in contact with a female human, they lose their control of phases..."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I shouted closing the door. I should've done that sooner, the neighbors might call security…

"Well sorry, but I didn't know you were a human until two days ago!" he shouted back.

"Why didn't you tell me then!" I asked.

"Because I didn't want to worry you!" he shouted back.

I put my head in my hand "Fine I will run to the store and get a pair of cloths."

"Thanks...and about the house...sorry." he said.

I sighed. "Don't worry about it, just get a towel and start searching for a cure,"

He went deeper into the hallway "You see... I ripped all those too..."

"What do we have?" I shouted.

"Umm...a TV, Computer and some hats..."

"Fine, I will get some more furniture too, anything else?"

He blushed. "Some underwear...?"

I ran my fingers through my raven black hair. "Ok, I get the picture..."

There was an awkward silence.

Toshiro finally spoke. "Nice bra's, Victoria Secret, right?" he asked laughing.

I shook with anger "YOU PERVERT!" I got the closest thing near me, which was a vase by the way, and swung it, aiming for Toshiro's head.

He poked back in the hall, and the vase missed, shattering at the wall.

I walked out the door angrily slamming it and I called Rangiku.

"_Helloz_?" she answered.

"_Hey Rangiku, I was wondering if you could pick up some guy cloths, and some food. When you come over I will give you the money_." I said.

"_OK!_" She hung up without any questions what so ever.

I closed my phone and shook my head waiting for her car to drive in.

In less than 10 minutes a very familiar red Porsche came in the drive way coming to a smooth stop.

"You called?" she asked rolling down the window.

I smiled and handed her the 200 dollars. "Buy some teen guy cloths, and some food and some cloths for me, ok?"

"OH MY GAWD! You did it! With who? Tell me everything!" she said in disbelief. "OH GAWD! What will the guys say? WAIT, did you do it with one of them? Which one?" she said not running out of questions, she was doing into one of her babbles.

I turned red "NO!"

"to what question?" she asked slyly.

"TO EVERYTHING!" I shouted blushing even more.

"You can't deny it forever~" she sang, and gave me a wink.

"OH SHUT UP!" I yelled and gave her the money. Gawd I needed to get new friends, the ones who don't babble, or destroy houses, or lie to you, or…er… what else is there?

"I will be back in an hour!" she shouted as she drove off waving the money in the air and she roll up the window and sped out.

"Ya whatever..." I mumbled entering the giant house. _'she is probably going to waist it on cloths that are to girly and stuff.' _

"She left?" Toshiro asked peeping out the hallway door.

I closed the door "Ya, she's gone. Did you find a cure?" I asked.

"Not a cure, but I did find a pill that temporarily controls the phase." He said.

"Did you buy them?" I asked.

He blushed "Well...I need a prescription and..."

"And?" I asked.

"The Werewolf that takes the drugs needs to be in a sexual relationship with a human female..." he muttered.

My jaw dropped. "W-what?"

"I need to _do it_ with the human I touched..." he said.

I ran my hand through my hair. "But what else can we do?"

"Fake sex?" he asked.

"No that won't...wait!" I said figuring something out. "Maybe that will work!"

He blushed "Are you crazy!"

"We will just lie to the doctor, say we were drunk and accidently had sex," I paced around m the room. "Then, you went on a rampage and started ruining my house!" I said a smile on my face.

"Oh my gosh, I am dealing with an idiot." Said Toshiro rolling his eyes.

"Fine if you're not going to do it I will!" I said picking up the phone.

"Damn it! Rukia, why are you so stubborn!" Toshiro shouted.

"So what are you saying you want to lose your virginity as a Freshmen?" I asked raising a brow.

"No! but if we are caught lying then...they will out us in jail or something!" he said.

"But what if we don't?"

He sighed "Fine we will lie."

I smiled "You ass, I wasn't serious!"

"Eh?"

"You heard me, I was kidding, I know the risk of lying to a doctor, I am not stupid!" I said almost laughing. _'oh gawd what an idiot!'_

"But you said-! Damn, I can't believe I listened to you!" he said rolling his eyes behind the door.

"Look, Toshiro we will figure a way out." I said.

"How?" he asked.

"I know a person who can get us the pills, just tell me the name, ok?" I said.

Toshiro grinned. "Are you sure you're not a Witch?"

I got my phone "Tell me that name, before I go over there myself."

He blushed "The name is... Eon Control."

I nodded and punch in Urahara's number in the phone.

"_Yo, Urahara_!" I said talking into the phone not even waiting for him to say 'hello'.

"_Wha? Can't I get some sleep_?" he asked fakely yawning.

"_I got an order, and I am willing to pay...big_." I said.

"_ I thought you were off the anti-shortness drug._" Said Urahara confused.

Toshiro laughed.

I shot him a glare.

"_Anyway, Urahara, I am not calling you for that, I want a drug called Eon Control_." I said.

"_Eon Control... isn't that for Werewolf's?_" he asked.

"_Its'_ _for a friend..._" I muttered.

"_Oh, so you had sex with a Werewolf! I get it, I won't tell Byakuya_." He said happily.

Toshiro's face flushed when he heard that.

"_I DID NOT!_" I shouted. "_Look just give me the damn pills by the end of the day._" I said and shut the phone.

"Wow... I sort of wish I don't have super sensitive ears..." Toshiro muttered, peering out the side of the door.

"Don't worry, Urahara is a big mouth but you can count on him," I said smiling.

The door bell rang.

"That must be Rangiku!" I said opening the door quickly.

And sure enough the tall blonde girl was holding over nine shopping bags and was smiling as big as ever.

"Here!" she said happily.

I smiled "Thanks, you can keep the left over money, too." I grabbed the shopping bags and placed them on the ground.

"Bye~" she waved and closed the door.

"Toshiro, I got some cloths for you!" I said looking through each of the bags. When I found a pair of cloths I tossed them to Toshiro. "Did'ja get them?" I asked.

"Ya, thanks," He said walking out. "Now all I need are the Eon pills."

I nodded. "Oh and sorry about making you lose control of your phase,"

"Don't worry, I was the one who fell on you remember?" he asked coming out of the hallway with a smile on his face.

"Hey Toshiro, why haven't you shown me you phase form yet?" I asked curiously.

He blushed "If I do, you're going to laugh."

"Ya I probably will." I said smiling. I looked around the room "Hey, where is Chrysies?"

Toshiro shrugged.

"Oh no! You didn't eat her, did you?" I asked worriedly.

Toshiro rolled him eyes "No way, Chrysies doesn't even taste that good."

"You have tasted her?" I shouted, anger growing in me.

"I was just kidding," he said smiling.

"Idiot..." I muttered then a thought struck me "Why hasn't the phase happened sooner, the first time we touched was like six days ago?" I asked wondering.

"I don't know, let's go find out." We went to the computer that was in my room.

Toshiro shook the mouse waking the computer up, and the screen show the screen saver, which was a fan drawing of Bleach.

Toshiro was in Google and typed in 'how long does the Eon Phase take begin?' and a few websites cam up. Toshiro clicked the first one he saw.

His eyes moved back a forth on the screen and finally said. "It says that the phase usually takes place the next day," He kept on reading. "but, sometimes when the Lycan is exposed to a romantic action: kiss, or touch, the phase can be postponed."

There was an awkward silence.

Toshiro and I looked at each other at the same time.

"Well...that explains a lot..." I muttered.

He nodded. "Remember in First Aid class when we the demonstration?"

I nodded.

"That was our first kiss and it probably extended the phase for 3 days then, the second kiss for 2 and last night's kiss for a couple of hours." he said in a very wierd way.

"Don't put it that way!" I shouted blushing "Just forget about it and take the stupid pills!"

"But they aren't here yet!" he shouted back.

"Oh, you know what the hell I mean!" I shouted back.

"Ya, I agree. I mean we are not dating, right?" he asked blushing.

I blushed "Well, of course not... and the times we kissed were accidental or forced, right?" I asked.

He nodded "So it was just an accident."

We finished agreeing and the doorbell rang.

I quickly went over to open it.

"Hay!" said the blonde man in front of me.

"Hi, do you have the pills?" I asked Urahara really not in the mood for one of his happy-go-lucky attitude lectures.

Urahara had sandy blonde hair and he always wore a green and white striped hat, a green komodo with a black jacket diamonds at the end and sandals.

Urahara reached in his pocket and grabbed a box. "Here," he said handing them to me "don't get to comfortable though, there dangerous especially when your this young." He said smiling.

A vein popped out of my forehead "I am NOT doing it!" I shouted.

He laughed and took out his fan that he used to cover his mouth "Whatever you say~" I could see him smiling under his fan.

I shut the door in anger.

"Oh come on don't be like that Kuchiki-san, I was just kidding." He whined.

I slipped the money under the door. "There you have your money, shoo." I said through the door.

"Thank you!~" he sang, I heard his sandals walk across the concrete as he left.

I walked into my room "Here," I said handing the box of pills to Toshiro.

"Thanks," he said turning off the computer "darn we have school tomorrow."

I went into instant shock falling to the bed in a sitting position. "It's going to be the first time I go to school without Ichigo..." I muttered.

Toshiro turned around in the spiny chair to looked at me "Sorry, did you say something?" he asked.

I gave him my fake smile "Nothing, I said nothing."

He smiled "Well, we should make some dinner before Chrysies wakes up."

I nodded and got up forcing myself to _the kitchen. 'What the hell is wronf with me…?'_ I thought _'I have been to school without Ichigo before. But, for some reason this time it is different…'_

**PLEASE READ:**

**well thank you for waiting everyone! i know this is very late and you can be mad at me all you want but i was on vacation and i had no internet, i baraly got home today and i am posting as I write!**

**thanks and review!**

**comments please!**

**Interview with Rangiku:**

**Rangiku: Helloz**

**me: hi **

**Rangiku: Okay well first i really really think that rukia needed better cloths and-**

**me: i didnt ask the question yet... how did you know what i was going to ask?**

**Rangiku: Oh! i looked at your card before the show! it said 'why did you get so much stuff for Rukia and Toshiro?'**

**me: okay then... go on...**

**Rangiku: well i really thought they bothe need new cloths so when i got the opertunity i went for it! plus i got like 50 bucks for shopping!**

**me: Well we are out of time! **

**Rangiku: but i have-**

**me: bye everyone!**


	10. Park See You One More Time

**Disclaimer: i dont own bleach. not yet...**

**

* * *

**

**- 10 -**

** Park; I See You One More Time **

**Monday:**

**Rukia's POV: **

My eyes fluttered open, and I found myself staring at my rooms wall, I turned my head and buried it in my pillow, as I stared at my white pillow my head was resting on I couldn't help but sighed. It was going to be a day of school without the orange haired boy, my best friend. That, I was positive of.

I got up, forcing myself off of my soft bed and opened the door that lead to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up.

I waited.

I waited.

I thought.

I had completely forgotten about the water running as my thoughts consumed my whole body. _'Was I ever going to see Ichigo again? How will Orehime react? How will I react? How will this change the way I live?'_

A scream broke my thoughts, shattering them.

"RUKIA!"

I shook my head and woke up staring at the shouting figure.

"YOU WAISTED ALL THE FREAKEN HOT WATER!" Toshiro screamed.

In a matter of seconds, my door was busted down and one very angry white haired boy was standing in front of me with a towel around his waist.

I was glad I didn't take off my cloths. "Oops..." I said shrugging not really knowing what else to say.

" 'Oops' my ass!" he said crossing his arms. Several veins were popping out of his head and I could tell he was mad; it wasn't that hard to figure out after all. "What the hell you wrong with you?" he shouted.

I waved my hand dismissively avoiding the subject "It is not nice to barge in on a girl when they are about to take a shower. Shoo." I said shoving the white haird boy out my restroom.

He blushed "Just shut up!" and with that he left.

I closed the door feeling the cold wood on my hands, I turned the lock and I undressed and I entered the shower. It was cold, but that's what I need to wake myself up.

I felt the water stream down my head, I looked up at the tiled covered roof, watching the fog gather. After I finished taking the ice cold shower, I got out, grabbing the towel form the cabinet and wrapping it around myself. I stayed there wtaring at my reflection as the sight of something black caught my eye. I noticed that the black rose Ichigo gave me was still in the vase.

"Ichigo..." I muttered to myself fleeing a wave of sadness consume me.

The rose was still alive and beautiful. Its petals shined as the sunrise that came out of the window hit it, and I quickly tried to shake myself from the hypnotic spell.

I quickly put on my cloths and walked out the door not taking a second look at the black rose. It only brought sadness.

Toshiro waited for me at the door. The bus was already pulling in.

"Coming?" he asked smiling.

I nodded, grabbed my bag and ran out the door beating him to the bus.

"Hey!" he shouted as I shoved passed him. My action caught him off guard as he started running acter me, attempting to catch up.

I smiled and got the window seat first smirking to myself how slow he was.

He rushed in the bus taking the seat next to me, as well as yelling "You're such a cheater you little she-devil!"

"Hehe, I didn't cheat you were just slow." I responded smirking. As I got comfortable on my seat I laid my head on the window watching the cars pass by.

"So you think youre clever eh?"

"Very," I said as I nodded and smiled not taking my head off the scenery.

He rolled his eyes and sat next to me. "Why do you enjoy my pain?"

"Cause it is the pain of a liar," I answered lifting my head to look at the white hair boy and laugh at him.

He gave a small content laughed and shoved his bag under the seat. "Hey, does Orehime know that Ichigo left?" he asked my not daring to look me in the eyes.

I looked out the widow again and I felt my stomach dropped at the sound of _his_ name rachign my ears. "No..." I muttered. 'she gonna hate me even more now…'

He took in a deep sigh still not looking at me. "Then you will be the one who has to tell her." He said.

I quickly tuned my neck looking at the white-haired boy. "W-what?"

"You heard me."

"But why me? it is bad enough that she already hates me, I don't want her to have to kill me!" I said a bit over dramatically but hey it wasn't a full lie either.

"She won't kill you." Said Toshiro annoyed.

"Try putting yourself in my shoes..." I muttered crossing my arms and staring at the front of my seat.

"Did you say something?" he asked sarcastically, he knew exactly what I said and I wasn't going to repeat it.

"I said to go jump off a cliff."

Toshiro just rolled his emerald eyes not even bothering to reply to that comment.

The rest of the bus ride was silent (other than our random bickering). And the bus was just a normal bus ride. It was awkward without the orange haired boy; something seemed off the both of us knew it.

We got to school and the bus driver let us off. Of course me and Toshiro were last trying to avoid the crowed.

When I was finally able to step down and looked at the sky, it was beautiful, a mixture of red, yellow, blue, and orange.

'_Orange...'_

'_Ichigo...'_

"RUKI-CHAN~"

I just saw a shiny boob and darkness over took my sight as I was death hugged in a matter of 3 seconds.

"It is so nice to see you!" said Rangiku plunging my head into her rather big assets...

"Ran... giku... mhnmhmhnhm..." I couldn't breathe; I was cut off by all the oxygen around the Earth. It felt like death was near.

"Rangiku, can't you see that your killing her?" said Toshiro running a hand through his hair and putting his bag around his shoulder. Of course, he was used to seeing me get choked by the big bust lady because it had never happened to him before.

Damn football players…

Rangiku looked down "Oh! Sorry Ruki-Chan!" she released.

I took a gasp for air "Rangiku, I shall ask you one more time: how do you get your boobs to grow THAT big?" I asked shocked that I almost died by a hug well I wasn't really shocked because I knew it had happened before.

"Said the flat-chest girl herself..." muttered Toshiro, putting his hands in his pockets innocently.

I shot him the Kuchiki glare.

Rangiku chuckled "Well when you spend as much time as I do in a hot-spring the growth comes naturally." She replied answering my question.

We all walked in the school doors and departed grabbing our stuff from our lockers.

Toshiro met up with me and we walked into class and sat at our seats like any normal day, but one thing was different, the one next to mine, Ichigo's, was empty.

Orihime noticed immediately.

"Rukia," she said walking toward me her eyes trying to pierce a hole through me.

I closed my eyes annoyed . "Since when did I give you permission to call me by my first name and _without_ a suffix?"

She snickered he arms on her waist. "Well since I have no respect for you, I can call you whatever I want."

I growled -ya that's right I _growled_. I could give a lion a run for its money I was so good at it by now.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to know where Kurosaki-kun is." She said confidently.

'_Kurosaki-kun, how could she not get tired of saying his name like that…' _I looked at Ichigo's desk and then back at Orehime. "Ichigo has left..." I said solemnly.

Her eyes widen and her mouth dropped making a small 'o'. Orihime's face o.O "Wha... what did you say?" she gasped ready to burst into tears. Her shaking hand was covering her mouth and her eyes were analyzing every expression I had.

I heard a loud echoing sound and felt a burn on my right cheek.

Toshiro quickly got up.

I didn't do anything. "I dissevered that..." I said out loud, it was meant to be a Suffer-In-Silence kind of thing but I couldn't hold the words.

"I KNOW!" Orihime shouted her voice making the students stare at us "How dare you run off Kurosaki-kun! You're a bitch!" she screamed.

"Your right... I didn't stop him... I didn't even complain... I let him go..." I muttered it was already out I didn't have to hide it any more.

"You're wrong Rukia!" Toshiro said. "He left, you couldn't do anything about it! It was his choice."

I looked at him, and I knew my eyes were big and watery from the expression that showed on his face. "B-but I should have stopped him!" I said.

Orehime turned and walked away, sitting down at her seat angrily crossing her arms and probably shooting darts at me with her mind.

"Rukia... he can take care of himself... he even said he would come back..." Toshiro said.

I shook my head, I wanted to believe him but I couldn't, my stubbornness was getting in the way again.

The bell rang.

All class period I could sense eyes staring at me, and dark auroras surrounding me. Especially Orihime's. I think she was mentally screaming at me.

The class ended and the bell rang one more time.

I was the first to get up and leave. I couldn't take the staring.

I walked up to my locker and opened it, putting my books in and taking some out. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wha?" I turned around.

It was Momo, and she was crying.

"M-Momo?" I asked slightly shocked.

She nodded and more tears ran down her face.

"What happened? Are you alright?" I asked worried.

"Aizen..." she muttered. "he tried to..." she burst out with tears.

I dropped my bag and grabbed her, pulling her into my embrace "It's ok, tell me what happened." I said comfortably.

"I was v-visiting him, and all of a sudden h-he..." he cried some more "He asked me if he wanted to have sex." She said struggling the words out.

I gasped "Momo, did he do anything to you?" I said grabbing her shoulder and looking at her seriously.

She shook her head "No... I ran away." She cried some more.

I felt bad for her, she didn't deserve this, I know she was mean but nobody deservers being sexually abused.

"It's ok, how about we go get some lunch?" I asked trying to get her mind off things.

She nodded "Ok..."

We both went to the café nearest to the school.

White Moon Café.

It was popular and one of my favorite places to go to when i wanted to think or just get a latte. When Momo and I walked in Momo was shocked at the lights that shined in the cafe. It was like a flashy concert except there was no band. I looked at Momo and noticed she had stopped crying but her face was to bright red and puffy.

We sat down and ordered.

"Rukia..." she started.

I looked at her. "Ya?"

"Thank you... You're not so bad after all." She looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

I smiled back "Then how about we start off fresh?" I asked holding out my hand..

She nodded "Ya... let's be friends," and she shook my hand.

I smiled even wider "But before we become friends, I need to kick that Aizen person's butt!" I said putting my hands in a threatening way.

She laughed, and drank some of her tea.

I smiled "We should get back,"_ 'This is different..._' I thought, _'It's strange, almost as if it wasn't real...'_

"Ya..."

"RUKIA! I have been looking for you all over the place!" shouted a familiar voice. I didnt even have to turn around to know who it was. But... I turned around anyways.

"Toshiro?" asked Momo, taking the words right out of my mouth.

Toshiro stared in awe. "Hinamori?"

I smiled "Welcome!" I said sarcastically knowing the bad history between the two.

He growled "What the hell did you do now? Seriously I can't leave you alone for 5 minutes!" he grabbed my wrist and forced me too get oof my seat.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently pulling away.

"Hinamori is here! Eating with you! And I have no idea what the hell is going on!" he shouted.

"We are having lunch together." said Momo.

"That's BULL!" he shouted.

I laughed "But it is true, we are friends now." I said smiling. "Don't get your thongs in a knot."

He fumed "I do NOT wear THONGS!" he shouted.

Momo laughed.

"Come on Toshiro, I was just kidding," I said walking towards my seat and sitting back down on it.I glanced at the clock on the wall. the bell was about to ring for class to start again.

"Toshiro, take Momo to class, I will be there in a second." I said remembering I had forgotten about my bag.

He nodded "Fine, but hurry up!" he put his hands on his hips. "Come on Hinamori."

She nodded and skipped happily towards Toshiro

"Ok!"

They left.

**

* * *

**

I went to my locker.

My bag wasn't there.

"Looking for something?" said a familiar voice.

I turned around at the sound of the voice.

Orihime was standing there, holding my bag with one hand and her hip on the other "You think you are all that, don't you?" she asked.

"No! Give me my bag!" I said jumping forward to try and grab it.

I was too slow.

Orihime was gone is a flash and I hit the tile, hard.

"Look! I was Kurosaki-kun's girl! I was Momo's best friend! And I was the best cheerleader!" she shouted.

I got up quickly "You weren't! Ichigo never said anything about you as his girlfriend! Momo needed help! And in my opinion, Rangiku is the best cheerleader!" I said angrily.

"YOU were the one who drove off Kurosaki-kun! YOU changed Momo! And YOU have no right to decide who is the best cheerleader!" she shouted back.

"WE used to be FRIENDS!" I said.

"USED TO BE!" she gave a heavy sigh. "You want everything don't you?"

"What?" I asked.

"You have Ichigo AND Toshiro, yet you still want MORE! You are beautiful and you still want MORE! You are rich and funny yet you still want MORE! And most of all, Ichigo loves you, yet you are selfish enough to leave him in the dirt!" she shouted.

I was crushed; tears were reaching my eyes "If he cared about me as much as you say he does, then he wouldn't have left!" I ran, tears streaming down. _'Why am I acting like this? Why?'_

I past the café.

Then the food market.

I reached the park.

I stood there, at the gate. It was open, I walked in slowly.

The sky darkened.

I looked up, it started to drizzle. A rain drop hit my right cheek I looked back down and I saw the old wooden swing, I used to play on it with Ichigo when we were kids.

I started crying.

I sat down and the old swing creaked.

I looked at the sky again and noticed it was pitch black and it was completely pouring.

I looked back down and closed my eyes feeling the rain run down my face, remembering how Ichigo would push me on the swing when we were kids.

Back then I was happy and he was happy, the sky was bright and the world seemed calm.

But now everything was dark, cloudy, and miserable. I cried louder, the rain covering my whimpers.

It was cold, I wanted Ichigo to come back. He was my best friend, no, he IS my best friend.

"Ichigo..." I muttered "I need you..."

I felt an arm rap around my neck trying to comfort me.

"I need you too." Said the voice.

My eyes widened, I knew that voice.

"Ichigo...?" I muttered shocked.

The person pulled me closer "Yo..."

I got up and quickly turning around and hugged him hitting his chest. "Ichigo! You idiot! Why did you leave?" I asked crying.

He smiled "I missed you too."

I looked at him, he wasn't wearing his normal cloths, he was wearing and black komodo with sandals and a large kitchen-knife sword that was hanging around his back.

"Stupid strawberry, why did you leave without telling us..." I muttered shoving my head in his chest.

"Rukia... I am a Soul Reaper and I have to go back to the Soul Society, so I can kill the Hallows, that's why I left." he said staring at me with his dark amber eyes.

"Wow... Toshiro is a Werewolf and you are a Soul Reaper, what is next?" I asked smiling weakly.

"I have to go Rukia, I won't be back until the end of the year... or later..." He said softly.

I closed my eyes "I understand, I just wanted to know why you left..."

He smiled and kissed my forehead "I will be back, don't worry."

I smiled "I know, just don't get to comfortable, I can't wait forever."

He nodded "I know, you are too stubborn to wait."

He released me and waved "Bye, Rukes." and with a flash he was gone.

I smiled to myself and looked up.

It stopped raining.

The sun was out.

"Thanks." I said out loud.

After a while I decide to ditch the rest of school and go home. I cooked food and watched TV, the pop corn dissolving in my mouth.

The happiness wouldn't last forever.

I got a call and answered.

"_Hello, Rukia here._"

"_RUKIA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!_" shouted Toshiro.

"_Toshiro, I am at home._" I answered opening my phone.

"_Damn, why the hell are you there?_"

I sighed "_I need time to think. Orihime paid me a visit and let's just say I didn't feel like talking._" I said.

"_Wait at home I will be there in a few minutes, ok?_" he asked softening his voice.

"_Ok._" I answered.

He hung up, and I closed my phone.

"He worries too much." I said to myself.

The door opened.

The white haired boy busted in.

I looked at him in awe, it hadn't even been a minute! "That was fast..." I muttered.

The Werewolf boy chuckled hearing my comment "I am a Werewolf, remember?" he asked already knowing the answer.

I broke away from the trance and sighed. "Just make me something to eat..." I said tucking in my knees and wrapping my arms around them.

He gawked at me. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"You heard me. Make me something to eat." I said smirking to myself.

"WHAT? If anyone should be saying that it should be me! I came running after you, just to find you here sitting down on the couch as if nothing happened!" he shouted.

I loved to piss him off.

"Fine, don't help me, just leave me to starve..." I muttered hiding my inner smile.

He turned away crossing his arms and grumbling to himself. He hated it when I used the goody-two-shoes line.

"Argh! Just shut up! I will make you your damn dinner!" he said giving in.

I smiled at him "Thank you Toshiro-kun~" I said in a singing way, waving my hand dismissively.

He took in a deep sigh and put his hands in his pockets "Sure, whatever..." he walked toward the kitchen. "Shouldn't your brother be back by now?" he asked.

I looked at the ceiling and back at him "I guess..." I said "But brother can be really busy sometimes so I don't like to disturb him."

"Well if you say so..." Toshiro muttered getting two cups of Ramen from the pantry.

I got up and headed to my room without saying another word. Something was still troubling me, but I didn't know what it was...I entered my room, falling on my bed, sinking into the mattress. I sighed and closed my eyes.

Why were the words that Ichigo said still lingering in my heart?

"_I have to go Rukia; I won't be back until the end of the year or later."_

Those were the exact words he had said.

I curled up into a ball and put a hand on my head "Damn," I muttered. "What's wrong with me?..." I asked myself looking up at the ceiling.

"Nothing, you're just retarded." Said Toshiro, bringing in a bowl of Ramen and leaning against my rooms' wall.

I got up quickly "Who asked you?" I asked stubbornly.

"No one, I just decided to let myself in your _solo _conversation." He said rolling his eyes.

I glared at him. "You have a cocky personality; ya 'know that?"

"Ya, and I am proud of it!" he said chuckling.

I stuck out my tongue and said "You're such a loser!"

"I got you Ramen and this is how you repay me? How rude!" he said acting as if I had hurt him.

I got up and rolled my eyes "Just keep your mouth shut and you WONT get hurt."

"Is that a threat?"

"It depends, what do you think?" as I said that I walked out of the room.

He stood there for a moment dazed, then the heat from the Ramen started burning his hand snapping him out of the trans "Hey! Who is going to eat the Ramen?" he shouted.

I laughed.

* * *

**Aziens Room:**

**Class A-2:**

Momo was sitting on the chair in front of Azien.

"Did you want to tell me something?" Azien asked the blushing girl.

Momo smiled playing around with her hand "Well Azien-Sama I did what you said and I made Rukia my friend..."

Azien raised his eyebrows. "Oh did you now?" he said actiing surprised.

Momo nodded "What should I do now, Azien-Sama?" asked the small girl quitly.

Azien smiled "Earn her trust, and when you think it is the most important time, destroy her, inside then out." he said. "She has officaly become a threat, along with her sister."

* * *

**Well it was i bit sappy wasnt it? Tell me if you like it, or hated it. I hope it's not that bad though. ^^" **

**R&R**

**or**

**Comment and Review please!**

**Interview with momo:**

**me: you gained Rukia's trust huh?**

**Momo: Duh you wrote the story.**

**Me: ignoring that... **

**Momo: why do you asked stupid questions?**

**me: Look i just read whats on the stupid paper!**

**Momo: whatever...**


	11. Everlasting

**PLEASE READ: **

**Hey guys, just to let you know, if your an IchiRuki fan or interested in the couple paring, please check out my new story Love Me till Death. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach... **

* * *

- 11 -

**- Everlasting -**

**Second Semester:**

**Rukia's POV:**

A whole semester past, my brother was back and Toshiro was at his own home again. I felt lonely, that was the truth. Ichigo isn't back yet, but I am still waiting, along with Rangiku, Toshiro, Renji, Kaien and the once evil Momo.

Things weren't the same through. Yes, me and Toshiro still fought constantly but we were both different. A connection grew between us, and we didn't even realize it. Theconnection was weak for one reason though, we were missing a piece. The orange haired, big mouth, idiot, Ichigo.

Anyway I am getting off the story, it all happen one Thursday.

"TO-SHIT-RO!" I yelled on purpose.

"RUK-PEE-A!" he yelled back.

We both growled at each other. The whole gang was laughing. Yes, we were at lunch.

"Why don't you go crawl in a hole, were you belong!" I shouted at the snowy haired teen ready to throw a cheese pizza at his face, the only reason why I didn't was because I _really_wanted to eat it later.

"Said the chipmunk herself!" he retorted.

"OH SHUT UP!"

"No! YOU shut up!"

"Why? You started it!"

"Started what?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

We both looked away from each other and crossed our arms over our chest. Our discussion was pointless, and we would have an augment like this every day, why? We were bored.

"Baka..." we both said at the same time.

"NO YOU ARE!" I shouted starting off the yelling again.

"YOU ARE!"

"SHUT UP IDIOTS!" shouted the big breast Rangikujoining out conversation. Rangiku place her hand on her hips and scolded us with her big silver eyes that would make Byakuya sulk in a conner...

Just kidding dont tell him I said that...

We both looked at her shocked at her out burst. "Sorry..." we both muttered slightly embarrassed.

"Ya you two are bickering like you were a couple!" said Momo chiming in.

Momo was doing good, she got over the whole 'Azien was my hero' and was now 'Can I hang out with you?' type of person. Aboy from my class kept on stalking her until Rangiku beat him up calling him a man-whoar. Thats no the point though, she was a new person, her whole personality changed! Kind of like she grew up!

"NO WAY!" we said equally shouting at the poor brunette who was just sweat dropping at our bickering.

"Rukia heard anything from that orange haired jerk?" Renji asked entering the conversation and changing the subject.

The table got silent, and I felt over ten eyeballs look over to me, some not even from our table. I avoided all there eye contact staring at the table as if was the most interesting thing in the world. "No, I haven't." I said softly. I tried my best to put on a fake smile "but don't worry, he said he would come back." I said trying to make my friends not worry as much.

Kaien sighed "Ne, Rukia, stop acting," he said scratching his head. "You will hurt yourself if you keep it in." he said. If anyone knew my situation it was probably him. Kaien was betrayed by someone he loved and got out casted by the whole school due to a rumor.

"Rukia I know where he is..."

My eyes widen as my head turned to the figure had had said that.

Toshiro was looking up at the sky avoiding all eye contact just as I did. He took in a deep breath and looked at me directly. "He is looking for his mom..."

There was a bright flash.

Everything turned to darkness.

I felt my body jerk up into a sitting position as I woke up breathing harshly. My back and neck was full of sweat as I tried to calm my lungs down. My head was pounding and I could feel my brain throub inside my head.

It was all a dream. A dream that I had no idea was about. I had completely forgoten what the dream was, and why the heck it left me in this postition.

I looked at the side of my wall, were a calendar laid.

Winter break was over. The second semester had started.

Byakuya opened the door to my room. "Rukia, get up you will be late for school."

I nodded trying to shake myself from the result of the dream "Yes, Nee-sama."

It wasn't a Thursday, it was a Monday. It was the first day of the second semester. I hated school, but doesn't everybody? Me and Toshiro were close, still bickering and making eachother irretated. Rangiku spent every waking moment surching for the right guy. While Momo just stood in the side lines. Renji of course would have all the questions, ready for an answer, but sometimes he wouldnt get one. And I still waited for _him_ to come back. All of us wait for _him_.

I was very lonely, but Toshiro would visit me often and that would help, a lot, but I still couldn't shake off the feeling that I was alone.

I got up from the bed and got ready for school. The bus pulled in and I grabbed my backpack and the piece of toast that was on the table. "Bye, Brother!" I said closing the door.

I saw the yellow bus, and smiled. Toshiro was sitting by the widow waving, along with Kaien who was sitting next to him.

Everything sort of went its own way. Kaien was supportive, but I knew that he was trying to take my mind off Ichigo. Toshiro, on the other hand, kept on annoying me and making jokes on how we were so boring, and emo. They were both great friends, but I always felt like something was missing. Something really, important…

I got on the bus and sat behind Toshiro and Kaien, who twisted in their seats to face me.

"Hey!" Kaien said.

"Have a nice winter break?" asked Toshiro.

"You should know, you were with me 24/7." I said smirking.

"You wish." Said Toshiro retorting.

I stuck out my tongue and crossed my arms. "Baka!" I spat out.

"Emo!"

Kaien laughed "Don't you guys do anything BUT fight?"

"NO!"

Kaien sighed "You guys are hopeless…"

"NO WE AREN'T!"

I growled. I hated when we said the EXACT same thing and the SAME time.

"Careful Kaien you might catch EMO!" said Toshiro smirking and laughing and the same time. This was the way I could stop thinking, stop analyzing everything. Fighting was the only thing that would stop me from doing anything but yell. It was like my consular.

I crossed my arms "Poor Toshiro, he is already infected with the Idoit!"

Toshiro glared at me, I glared back.

Kaien only sighed. He was probably tierd of our stupid bickering, but he knew that was the only way we could have a conversation, so he went along with it ignoring the comments.

**

* * *

**

When we got to class everybody took their old seats and talked to each other, laughing, fighting, chatting, and gossiping. I just sat there waiting for the bell to ring.

That when the teacher came…

The teacher was a sub and you would never in a million years guess who it was. It was Hisana, my brother's **dead** wife.

I got up from my seat. "NO! IT CANT BE!" I screamed. I couldn't take it, it HAD to be a dream, I will wake up, I know it!

I closed my eyes tightly.

Nothing.

I opened my eyes, everything was exactly the same.

I stared at the teacher, no, at my brothers dead wife. In shock and ran out the door trying to stop the tears from flowing out my eyes. _'This isn't real!'_ I thought as I stormed out of the class. _'It can't be...'_

**

* * *

****In the class:**

**Authors POV:**

Toshiro got up from his seat and headed out the door attempting to fallow, but he was stopped by the mysterious substitute.

She put a arm on his shoulder stopping him andgaveawarm smile at him and slowly shook her head 'no' "I will go." She said. Something about her was odd, Toshiro couldn't put his finger on it but something about her freaked Rukia out and he wanted to know why.

Toshiro starred in shock, she looked _exactly _like Rukia, except she was older. He didn't know what to say, so he relaxed and went to his seat, confused.

The substitute walked out the door following Rukia.

**

* * *

****Running:**

**Rukia's POV:**

I ran, not knowing were in hell I was going. I just wanted to run away, run away from everything, even myself. I was confused, shutting all possible theory's out of my head.

_'Why? How can this be? It's impossible!' _I thought not stopping.

The sky darkened and in started to rain, no, it started to snow. I stopped dead in my tracks looking up to the sky.

_'Snow? In spring? How?' _I had no answers, just questiong and I didnt have anybody to look up to, so my reaction was one thing, to cry. I felt my knees go week as all possible logic escaped my head.

_**'It's not impossible... Nothing is impossible child...'**_a different, eligant, voice said to me.

Just as I was about to give up on all hope, time stopped, the snow frozen, the wind stopped, everything was quite.

A flash of light appeared in front of me and I covered my eyes shielding them from the bright light. "What's going on?" I muttered instinctively.

A figure appeared were the light once was at.

"Hello, sister."

It was Hisana.

I stepped back. "You're dead. It's not possible. Byakuya told me!" I said my sentences not even complete. I just was in complete shock, how the hell was anyone going to believe that my brother's DEAD wife was at my school teaching my class as a substitute! And why the hell was she calling me 'sister' I mean, Byakuya never told me my relationship with her but I always assumed that my parents were kill and I was put for adoption.

"I see is that what my husband said." She was still smiling. Her smile was warm for a dead person, and her eyes were a perfect shade of purple, unlike my navy ones that went for violet to blue.

The area surrounding us went black and everything around me turned white within a second later, finally the area turned to my bedroom. All in a matter of seconds.

"How?" I muttered, my eyes big and searching my room that didn't seem so familiar anymore, instead it was just a room, a plain room with a Chappy nightlight on the wall. Nothing was felt right, even though it **looked** right.

Hisanna smiled her warm smile and sat down on my bed. "Sit." She said patting the empty space next to her.

I did so.

"Let me explain." She said looking into my plain face.

"Ya, you seem to have **a lot** of that." I said finally trying to clam my beating heart. I swear if it went any faster I would have a mental breakdown.

She laughed "Rukia, when we were alive-"

I cut her off "We are DEAD?" I asked shocked. _'Ok, I know I am slow, but I was smart enough to know that I am fully alive so why the heck is my "Sister" telling me we are dead?'_

Her expression changed "Don't interrupt! Rukia, I taught you better than that!" she scolded, her eyebrows furrowing and her purple eyes turning dark.

"YOU WERE NEVER AROUND!" I shouted on the break of tears. I was overflowing, everything was happening too fast, I couldn't explain it. My mind was racing, my heart was beating, and my body was filled with anger and sadness.

"You're wrong about that, now let me explain." She said calming down.

I nodded, I needed to know, no matter what. "Fine." I said taking a deep breath and letting all my feelings die away.

She said "When we were alive _in_the Soul Society, our parents were killed, you were only two and I was thirteen." She said.

**Flashback: ****(A/N: Yay I have been wanting to write one!)**

**Hisana POV:**

All sound was gone, I cried at the death of my mother and father, carrying my twoyear old sister, Rukia, who was also crying from my fear.

She had brought the rain whenever she cried, it was like she was the weather, when she was happy the sun was bright, when she was sad it would rain or snow, and when she was calm the moon would shine the brightest.

I, on the other hand, could only bring the sickness or the health of a person. It was almost impossible to control. I could control anything else I wanted, and I could control the flow of the earth. If I wanted to, I could stay in my own world forever, watching the years of man come and go, but I would only run, I was never and probably would never be strong enough to watch friends and family die before my very eyes, I never fought back, but I never gave up, strange is it not?

I ran, not looking back, carrying my sister with me. Her power was to strong, I couldn't control it, she would either kill us, or kill me. So I had no choice but to leave her on a woman's doorstep so she could be safe. Away from the killers.

I fell to the ground, on a grass rode, fainting from exhaustion. My power was to weak to control my sisters, and my sister had almost drained all of my power.

When I woke up everything was bright, my eyes adjusted to the sun, I walked forward, finding a huge white wall, and a gate.

I peered through the gate, and saw a boy, he had raven black hair and deep brown eyes, almost black. He was practicing karate.

"You can come in." he said.

_'Is he talking to me?'_

"Um, ok." I muttered opening the gate and entering the mansion. "Your home is beautiful." I said noticing the sakura garden.

He stopped practicing. "Thanks, the petals are beautiful this time of year."

I nodded.

He put his arms on his hips "What's up with your stupid bang? Its just hanging on you face." he said his eyebrows furrowing.

I got mad and I felt anger flow through my veins. "What the heck kind of welcoming is that? You're the one that has stupid long hair!" I shouted.

"Hmph, whatever," he smiled "by the way, my name is Byakuya, Kuchiki Byakuya." He said giving me and hand.

I smiled and shook it saying my name "And my name is Hisanna, just Hisanna." I had no last name, ever since my parents died, ever since I left Rukia, I was alone, solo, I didn't deserve a last name.

We started talking, then years passed and we got married, we loved each other, but a problem had come to my life. I found out I was getting weak because of my power, and I needed to go into a different place to heal and gather energy.

Byakuya understood my problem and before I left I told him something important.

"Byakuya, will you do me a favor before I leave?" I asked the portal gate opening.

"Of course." He said.

"You know about my sister and how she will forget me, I want you to take care of her, never tell her I was her sister, in the human world I want her to never find out about us and where we are from, so she can live a normal life." I said.

"I will protect her with my life, and we shall wait for your return, just remember to fallow the cherry blossom petals and we will be there." He said smiling slightly.

I gave a giant grin "Of Course! I will always remember!" I turned around and went into the black portal. "Thank you…"

**

* * *

**

End of Flashback:

**In Rukia's room:**

**Rukia's POV:**

"That's what happened. I have returned and I know you have many questions, I will happily answer them." Hisanna said cheerfully.

I gaped at her _'Is she serious?'_Ithought in disbelief. "Ok first, what or who am I?" I asked looking at my sister with hope of a straight answer.

Hisana sighed "That I do not know, Rukia you have power, and I know you will figure it out." There went my hope. Hisana sighed catching my disappointment. "Sorry Rukia..."

I sighed. "It's ok… Umm, so am I from the Soul Society?"

"No, we were humans, we died and went to the Soul Society, you came back here." She answered.

"So you are staying here to live with us?" I asked.

"Of course!"

I smiled "Great!" at least one thing was not complicated to understand. I needed a female family member that I could talk too, after all, I wanted to talk about my past .

"We should get back, your boyfriend seemed worried." Hisanna said smirking.

"He isn't my-!"

"I know, I was just messing with you." She said cutting me off.

I rolled my eyes "Let's just go already."

Hisanna smiled and a flash of light boomed, partly blinding me, again. When the light softened and my eyes adjusted, my and I sister found ourselves in my classroom.

"You got to teach me how to do that." I said smiling at her. I finally noticed that time was still frozen and sat back down in my chair.

"You ready?" Hisana asked, making sure I was ready to continue as if nothing happened, or whatever I was supposed to do.

I nodded.

Hisana closed her eyes and a rush of energy released around her. Before I even knew it, life was once again moving.

I looked towards Toshiro, who was looking around the class confused.

"What's wrong Snowflake, are you lost?" I asked smartly looking up at the white haired boy, with a smug smile.

Toshiro quickly glared at me, "Oh, shut up!" he said walking to his desk and crossing his arms. "Stupid girl…" he muttered.

"I heard that." I said laughing to myself.

Toshiro shot me a glare.

"Mr. Hitsugaya! Eyes on the teacher, not Miss. Kuchiki!" Hisana said strictly puting her hads on her hips and looking directly at Toshiro.

The class 'Oohh'ed.

"But-" Toshiro said trying to protest, but he was cut off.

"No butts!" Hisanna said strictly cutting Toshiro off. Did I memtioned that I loved her?

Toshiro slid back into his chair crossing his arms and giving up the agrument "Damn…" he muttered to himself carful not to say it out loud.

I laughed to myself, this was the BEST day ever.

"NO laughing Miss. Kuchiki!" Hisana screamed.

"Yes ma'am…" I said quietly.

Toshiro smirked.

I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Mr. Hitsugaya, Miss. Rukia, DETENTION!" Hisanna yelled finally.

"But Mrs.-!"

"Come on sis!"

Oops…

The class stared at me.

_'Aww shit…' _

Hisanaslowlyshut her eyes and shook her head in dissapointment "Rukia, you need to control your temper…" she said.

I slumped into my chair. "Yes… Ma'am…"

The whole class started to mutter, but Toshiro just stared at me confused, this was the WORST day ever…

"Calm down everyone! Yes, I am Rukia's sister but I will NOT give her or anyone else special treatment, and that goes for everyone." She said looking at Toshiro and me while we slid lower into our chairs.

For the rest of the class period I was humiliated.

When class finally ended, let's just say I died and came back, because when the bell rang my head was on my desk, my hair messed up, and a red mark on my forehead.

Hisanna knocked on my desk. "Rukia, wake up. You will miss your next class. Rukia…" she said smoothly.

"Mmhmm…"

"RUKIA!"

"I AM AWAKE!" I yelled instantly picking my head up and yelling out of ordinary reflex.

"Rukia wake your friend up, and go to your next class before your late." Hisanna said sighing.

"Ya, ya…" I said getting up and grabbing my bag and started stuffing all the work in it and starting to walk out the door. _'I can't believe I got detention.._' I thought. _'Damn Toshiro...'_

"Aren't you forgetting something?" said Hisanna smiling, she jerked her head towards the drooling Toshiro.

I sighed and walked to Toshiro's desk. "Get up snowflake!"

"Shut up… Midget…" he muttered still asleep.

I glared at him and grabbed a text book form the shelf next to me. "SNOWFLAKE!" slammed the text book on his desk and it echoed across the room. "GET THE HELL UP!"

His head instantly jolted up and his expression on his face was shocked, he looked around the room and only saw one figure, me.

"RUKIA! I swear I WILL kill you!" he shouted getting up.

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door "Come on, stop whining." I said.

"I am not whining!" he shouted.

"Ya, whatever you say, just hurry before you I change my mind, and you walk alone." I said raising a brow.

Toshiro got up, putting the bag over his head and on his shoulder, walking got the door cursing. I fallowed walking out the door.

The lights went out and an annoucment rang. "Students, a city wide look lock down is taking place, don't leave the building you are in and just hide. This is not a drill I repeat this is not a drill." There was a beep and the annoucement was over.

I sighed. 'Great...' I thought 'Seriously, what else could happen? I got detention, from my own sister, and now I have to hide in a corner for an hour with Toshiro!' I was about to lose it. 'Crappyest. Day. Ever.'

* * *

After the detention with Toshiro, I was pissed at my sister. How could she just give us a detention like that? We werent distracting the _whole _class, only half of it!

Toshiro and I walked out the building togethor.

"Rukia, how are you going to get home? I dont think Hisana has a car." He said, facing me.

"I dont know," I said. _'Great, I don't even think she can drive...' _I thought metaly rolling my eyes. "Do you think Kaien can give me a lift?" I asked looking for my phone.

"Rukia, call Rangiku, I don't really trust Kaien yet." Toshiro said putting his hands in his pocket.

I looked at him with my eyebrows furrowed. "Toshiro I told you already Kaien didn't do anything wrong, it's just those crappy rumors!" I said.

"Whatever, well see ya." He said walking off.

I sighed and turned around heading for the second building were my sister was. Yes I was mad at her but she didnt deserve to walk home. I dont even think she knows where it is.

When I got into the halls I could hear talking coming from Aziens door. I quickly put my ear to it to find out who it was.

"Azien-sama, Hisana has returned, she is the one who destoryed our plan to ki-" I couldnt figure out who's voice it belonged to, it was soft and irritating and I had hear it before.

"Stop it Inoue, somebody might hear you!" Aziens voice scolded. "I know what she did, damn, she is getting in the way to much..." His voice trailed off.

'Inoue?' I thought. 'Why would Orihime be there, and why the heck are they talking about my sister?' I started to run, I was to afraid to be mad at my sister, so all I did was run to her room.

I saw the number of her room get closer as I opened the door making it slam open. "Hisana!" I shouted.

The petiet figure looked up towards me. "Oh, Rukia, is detention over?" She asked cluelessly putting paper into a stack.

I sighed in relief, glad that she wasnt hurt. "Onee-sama, I you to know something..." I slowly shut the door. "When I was walking to your room I heard Mr. Sōsuke's voice, he was talking about you, and getting in the way of something." I looked up at my sister. "What did you do when you were gone?" I asked.

Hisana sighed "Rukia, lets go home, we will talk about this with your brother."

"Hisana, Byakuya is your husband, but he is my brother, so what do I call him now?" I asked.

"Well not daddy thats for sure, you will porobably make him feel old." Hisana said with a smile. "Continue calling him your brother, Rukia, just becuase I am here doesnt mean anything has to change, we're a family now." She said with a soft voice.

I nodded understanding. "Well how are you getting home?" I asked raising a brow to my sister. Ok I was being cruel but she did it to me first!

Hisana sweat dropped. "What do you mean, isn't one of your friends going to pick us up?" She asked.

"My friend is going to pick _me _up, I dont know if you can come." I said slyly.

"Oh come on sis, I didnt give you a detention for nothing, I have a reason!" She said.

I sighed "Fine just let me call." I got out my phone and called Rangiku's number.

Instantly a cheerful voice picked up. "_Ruki-Chan! Whats up, did something happen?_" Her voice asked.

"_Yeah can you pick me and my sister up? We are at the school._" I said sighing. _'She is gonna start babbling, I just know it...' _

"YOU HAVE A SISTER! nobody tells me anything any more!" Rangiku said childishly. _'Here comes the babbling...' _

_"Ya well, I'll give you the knews later, just pick us up ok?" _I said.

_"Ya I'll be there!_" Rangiku said happily, I could here the car zoom in the backround, fallowed be a crash and a yell.

I smiled and looked at my sister. "Well let's get going, Rangiku will be here soon, probably with a dead body but she will be here." I said confidently.

Hisana swear dropped and gave me a nervous smile. "You're kidding right?" She asked.

I smirked. "Partly." I said as I left the door open walking out with my sister behind me. We walked in silence as we past Aziens room, I could only glare at the door sending it mental daggers.

When we finally got out of the building we waited for Rangiku. Hisana looked nervous about the whole thing, which made me smile in content.

A loud honk came from a distance, and a red Porsche came cruseing in at a rather fast pace. Rangiku hopped out of the car and the big grin she wore came out.

"RUKI-CHAN~!" she exclaimed, and I waited for the death hug. After a few seconds of nothing Idared to look. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face when I saw Rangiku hugging my older sister.

"Rangiku, that's my sister." I said.

Rangiku opened her silver eyes and stopped hugging my dumbstruck sister to look at her. Then me. Then her. Then back at me. "Ruki-chan?" was all that came out of her mouth.

I nervously smile. "No, thats my older sister Hisana." I said.

Rangiku smiled. "Oh wow! You two could be sisters!" Rangiku said.

I sighed. "We are sisters..." I was about to give up, I think the shock of seeing us made her lose a few more brain cells.

Hisana fixed her messed up hair and smiled at Rangiku. "It nice to meet you," she said.

It was Rangiku's turn to look dumbstruck as her carefully examined Hisana from her feet to her head repeatedly. "Hisana huh? How old are you?" She asked.

Hisana sweat dropped. "Add multily eight by three and add three to the sum, thats my age." Hisana said.

"So you're seventeen!"

It was my turn to sweat drop. When it comes to math Rangiku wasnt the brightest to people... "No Rangiku, my sister is twenty seven." I said clearing the atmosphere.

Rangiku sighed. "AWWW~ Well we can still talk about guys!" She exclaimed happily.

"But I am happily married!" Hisana said.

Rangiku gasped. "To who?"

Hisana smiled. "To Rukia's brother, Byakuya Kuchiki." She said. I couldnt stop the two from babbling and you can imagene the look on Ragiku's face when my sister told her she was married to my brother. Rangiku might have had a mental breakdown.

"ARGH! I don't get it!" She said.

Hisana smiled. "It's ok, it's not illegal becuase Rukia's brother is her adoptive brother, But how about we go in the car and get home, it's getting late." She said.

I thanked Hisana mentally for putting an end to the babbling girls conversation. As all three of us got in the car, I kept on thinking how my life went from a normal school girl to a All-Of-My-Friends-Are-Monsters school girl. Funny how things happen right?

I could feel the car stop and turn, and I heard the hum of the two girls in front talking about god knows what. But all I did was think, and I found myself doing alot of that lately, think and run, think and run. When was the last time I was able to think about food? Or idoits? Or Chappy?

When we finally arived at my- Er... our house. Me and Hisana got out of the fancy car and waved bye to the silver eyed girl. But I couldnt help but wonder how brother was going to take this.

I went in the house first. "Brother I am home!" I said.

"Ok," My brother was sitting in the couch, his eyes on a book, and his back towards us. "Did anything happen today?" he asked.

I looked up at Hisana. "Ya, a lot of stuff happened today." I said smiling at my sister.

Byakuyaripped his eyes from the book at turned around looking at me. "Things lik-" he stopped mid sentence as his eyes widened and reached my sister. The book dropped to his lap.

"Hello By-kun!"

"Hisana, what are you- how?" was all that escaped the cold persons lips. In all my life that I could remember, I have never seen Byakuya stutter.

"It's nice to see you too." She said.

**_'Drama~' _**a voice rang inside my head.

* * *

**Cliffy! Yay! dont hate me...**

**Did you like it? I hope you did! This was fun to write, especially the end. This story had a cliffy and a flashback all in one! Yay!**

**Next time find out Byakuya's and Hisana reunion!**

**R&R**

**or**

**Comment and Review!**

**Thanks!**

**Interview with By-kun!**

**Me: hello**

**By-kun: Dont call me By-kun...**

**Me: But Hisana does! And I bet Rukia will too!**

**By-kun: Death awaits those who call me By-kun!**

**Fangirls: *hides***


	12. Results

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

* * *

**

**- 12 -**

**Results **

**Rukia's POV:**

**Monday Afternoon: (Continued)**

Byakuya stood in awe as he saw his wife right in front of his very eyes. "Hisana, what are you doing here? Are you sure you are feeling alright?" He asked worried written all over his face.

Hisana just gave him a warm smile. "Yes I am feeling alright, and the reason why I am here is because I wanted to come." She said.

Byakuyacould tell that she was lying the expression on her face was fake. The black haired Kuchiki sighed knowing his wife to well. "Hisana, tell the truth." Byakuya said getting up from the couch and walking towards Hisana.

I watched as my two older relatives talked. That's when I realized I was probably intruding on their "reunion". I let out a fake sigh. "I will leave you two alone," I said walking towards my room.

"Rukia," Hisanasaid stopping me. "I still need to talk to you." She said, I could tell she was worried, her voice was soft and fragile, but it was serious.

I nodded not looking back. "I know." I said and I continued to walk towards my room.

**No POV:**

Hisana looked towards Byakuya once Rukiahad left. "I need to tell you something." She said to the male Kuchiki.

Byakuya nodded leadinghis wife to the couch and sitting down. Hisanafallowed sitting next to Byakuya. "I came here because Rukia is going to run away..." She said her eyes on the floor.

Byakuya tensed. "When did you find out?" he asked.

"When I was in the middle realm." was the solum reply that came from Hisana mouth. She looked towards Byakuya and stared at him with her purple eyes. "Today Azien found out that I came here, he is going to come after us." Hisanasaid seriously.

Byakuya sighed. "Hisana, did you find Masaki?" Byakuya asked.

Hisana felt tears gather in her eyes. "No, we were seperated when we entered the realm, I looked for her and asked around if they had seen her but, I couldnt find her." She said her voice trailing off.

Byakuya looked up at the cieling and then he looked back at Hisana. "We should visit the Kurosaki house, maybe in the summer we will all go and search for her." He said.

"And Rukia?"

"No, she doesnt know about that yet," Byakuya said.

Hisana looked at him seriously. "She is going to find out, what will happen then?" Hisana asked her eyebrows furrowing. She was taunting the male Kuchiki to answer, she wanted to prove him wrond and get her way.

Knowing Byakuya though, her wasnt going to let that happen. "We will have to let fate play her part." the male Kuchiki said looking at his wife.

"They tried to kill her today." Hisana said putting her head on Byakuya's shoulder. "That's why I came to her school." Hisana said sighing.

Byakuya laughed. "You act like its a chore." He said.

Hisana smiled. "That's not the reason why I am sighing, I am just wondering what would happen if I didn't come..." Hisana said looking at the floor again. The thought about what she said made her regret, she wanted to take her words back.

"If you didn't come she would be dead and you wouldnt have a sister." Byakuya said knowing that Hisana would be mad.

Hisana punched him on the shoulder. "Shut up dont say that! I wonder how Rukia survived with you?" Hisanasaid furry rising. "You haven't change have you?"

"No, I haven't." He said rubbing his bruised shoulder. "And Rukia has a Sould Spirit she wouldnt die with Shirayuki by her side." Byakuya said.

"Rukia probably thinks Shirayuki is not even real, think about it, Rukia doesn't know about her past and its our duty to tell her." Hisana said seriously. She was already getting frustrated with the situation, she just didn't want to loose it.

"Didn't you already tell her?" Byakuya asked.

"Just a small part! Know stop whining go tell her!" Hisana scolded.

"Why me?" Byakuya complained.

"Because you failed at your first job! You were suppose to give Rukia a normal life, you did the exact opposite!" He shouted.

"Well I did what you said for fourteen years, it was Rukiawho wanted to go to that school, she said something about staying with her friends!" Byakuya shouted back starting to get irretated.

Ok, you were probably thinking Byakuya and Hisana were a romantic couple that never fought and fell in love. Wrong. Byakuya and Hisana would fight constantly until oneof them would win the conversation, and it was usually Hisana.

Hisanastared at her husband in disbelief shaking her head slowly. This was his punishment. Silence.

After a while Byakuya couldn't take it anymore. He loved to piss Hisana off but he hated it when the fight would get _too_serious."Fine!" he gave up. "You win, go tell her whatever you want!" The male Kuchiki said crossing his arms and rollinghis eyes childishly.

A grin appeared on Hisana face. "Thank you By-Kun!" She said happily getting up and walking toward Rukia's room.

Byakuya let a small smile slip on his face. "Dont call me that!" The thought about Hisana coming back made him happy. The constant fights they would have and the scolding she would give him brought the male Kuchiki memories he would never forget.

**

* * *

**

Rukia's Room:

**Rukia's POV:**

I was laying on my stomach, on my bed, with a book in front of my face and my feet kicking the air. I heard a knock on the door and stop looking at my book giving my attention to it. "Come in." I said.

Hisana slowly opened the door entering my room. She walked in and closed the door behind her, walkingup to my bed and sitting down. "Hey..." She said.

I got up at fixed myself into a sitting position, "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked my eyebrows furrowing at my sister.

"Well about today..." she started lookingat the floor. "I am sorry I gave you and you friend detention, I only did that because I saw a vision of someone trying to kill you." Hisana said.

My eyes widened.

Blink.

"Thanks that makes me feel so much better!" I said sarcastically. "So what do I have to go into hiding for the rest of my life or what?" I asked raising a brow.

Hisana sighed and rolled her eyes. "Be serious Rukia," she scolded. "I am just telling you to be careful," She wasnt acting like her usual happy self, she was dead on serious. I knew it wasn't a time to be cracking jokes.

"Thats not all, is it?" I asked feeling a bit uncomfertable.

Hisana nodded her eyes avoiding mine. "Rukia..." she started, "You have been having strange dreams, right?" she asked.

I looked at my sister, a wierd look coming across my face. _'Have I been having wierd dreams?' I asked myself. 'Well the one with the beutiful lady, I guess that one counts, and the one I dont remeber does that one count?'_

"Well Rukia?"

The voice broke my thoughts. "Oh... uh..." I was still spaced out but when I saw the look on my sisters face I snapped out of it. "I guess I have been having wierddreams," I said honestly.

Her body stiffened and she looked at me, her purple eyes piecing mine. "Have you seen a person, someone different, strange?" She asked.

**_'How dare she call me strange!'_**a voice rang inside my head. It was elegant, soothing, and familier.

I grabbed my head in pain, a shock past through my body.

Hisana was by my side imediatedly. "Rukia!" SHe exlaimedworriedly. "Whats wrong?" She asked grabbing my back and holding me comfortly.

I stuggled getting out my my sisters grasp and standing up with a hand to my head and my footingweak. "I am fine Hi-" I felt a pain enter my body and my eyelids sudently grew heavy, my vision gone blurry and darkness fill the air around me. "Hisa...na..." I muttered and I felt my body go heavy dropping into two arms.

'**_I guess my appearence was to much for her..." _**The elegant voice spoke out loud.

**NO POV:**

Hisana stared at the figure, her eyes narrowing down on the woman. "Shirayuki why are you here?" She asked, her voice dull, and cold.

The beautiful woman spoke. "I can't see my human?" Shirayuki protest. "I thought it was my duty to protect the little child." She said to Hisana, smirking at her words. Her hands carried Rukia's dead-like body bridal style.

Hisana stiffened. "You could've given warning." Hisana said.

Shirayuki's smirk turned into a smile. "As always, you're so protective of your peers, Hisana." Said Shirayuki, with content. "Wont you relax? I came to see Rukia, You were going to tell her about me, right?" she asked.

Hisanasighed givinginto the manipulative woman. "Fine." She said. "Just be more careful with your presence." She said.

Shirayuki nodded with a smile. "Ok!" Then the snowy haired girl carried Rukia to her bed, resting the raven haired girls head softy on the pillow. "Shall I make tea?" Shirayuki asked turning her head towards Hisana.

Hisana sighed putting a hand to her hip. "Ya that would help," she said walking out the door. Shirayuki smiled softly, fallowing Hisana out the door.

**

* * *

**

The Next Day:

**Rukia's POV:**

I woke up, my eyes staring at the blank ceiling. _'What happened?'_ I asked myself mentally. I slowly sat up, my hand fixed to my head as I tried to remember what had happened. Heck, I didn't even know what day it was.

I got up from the bed walkingout the door and into the livingroom rubbing my sleepoyeyes. "Brother... What's today?" I said sloppily.

**_"Well you finally got up."_**Said a voice that wasn't Byakuya's or Hisana's. The voice was soft, gracful, and almost lullaby-ish.

I looked towards the person who said those words. "Wha-a..." was all I could gather into my mouth. My words were stolen when I was the woman, sittingon the couch, sipping tea.

The woman was beautiful, no words could describe how much she past others in appearance. Her skin was pale, almost as white as the snowy-like hair that ran down her back. Her cloths were traditional, and she wore her kimono with grace.

I couldnt help but stare as I watched the beautiful woman sip her tea with her soft pink lips. _**"How do you feel, Rukia?"**_ The beautiful woman said, setting down her cup and looking at me with her lips curved into a slim smile.

When I realized she was talking to me I snapped myself out of my staring spell and looked around the room for Byakuya and Hisana. "Umm... I am dreaming," I asked hesitantly. "right?"

"Rukia," a voice called. "Are you awake?" the voice asked. I watched athe door as a figure came out of the kitchen, holding plates of breakfest in her hands.

"Hisana?" I asked in disbelief.

"How are you feeling Rukia?" she asked politly the grin as big as ever. "Ahh! I see you have met Shirayuki, am I right?"

I blinked._ 'Shirayuki...'_ I thought._ 'The woman from my dreams... She actually... Real?'_"H-how do you-?" No words came out of my mouth as I staired at the two woman in front of me.

"Shirayuki, do you care to explain?" Hisana asked turning towards SHirayuki and putting the plate on the table in front of her.

_**"Not at all."**_ she said fixing her perfect posture to turn towards me. **_"As you can see my name is Sode No Shirayuki, remeber?"_**She asked her eyes crystal. I could'nt tell if her expression was fake, the woman looked perfect in every way possible.

I nodded. _'How can I forget?'_ I asked myself. _'You did come to me in a really wierd dream...'_

The woman known as Shirayuki chuckled as if she was reading my thoughts. _**"Dontworry this time nothing will freak you out." **_She said with joy. _**"I came her to tell you about myself and why you should know."**_Shirayuki said her eyes narrowing.

I stiffened when the room got cold, chills ran through my spine as the woman stared at me. "Shirayuki, why do you come to me?" I asked.

A smirk-like smile curved into her mouth. _**"You see child," **_she started, _**"We are connected, in body and mind."**_She was able to catch the weird look that came om my face. _**"We are one, you are my keeper and I am your protector."**_ She said. _**"Or in other words: your Soul Spirit."**_

My eyebrows furrowed. "Ok... then lets pretentthat I understand everything you just said; Why why do people need Soul Spirits, and what do Soul Spirits do?" I asked my brain hurting.

_**"Well..." **_Shirayuki started to think. _**"Lets say that the Protectors, me, protects the Keeper, you, from harm. And in return, the Keeper gives the Protector life, like a host. So without a Keeper the Protect will die, and without a Protector the Keeper will not survive. Get it?" **_

I stared at her gawking.

Hisana let out a sigh, "What Shirayuki means is that the Protector and the Keeper need each other to survive." she explained.

I nodded understanding. "Ok, but does everyone have a Protector?" I asked.

_**"Yes, but some have a stronger connection to each other allowing the two to communicate mentally and materialize like I am now." **_she smile triumpitly _**"I can't wait to tell all the others! There going to be so jealous! Take that you asses!"**_she muttered to herself excitedly.

I stared at Shirayuki. _'Double personality huh?...'_I thought as a smile came over my face. "Hey Shirayuki, does the Soul Spirit share personality's with its Keeper?"

She looked at me blankly. "Umm... I don't know..."

I nodded rubbing my hands togethor. "Well I got to eat, I am starving!" I said getting up and stretching. I quickly examined all the food that was on the table debating which one I should devourer first.

"Rukia, just to let you know a big yellow car came and left." Hisana said.

I felt a bolt of electricity fly through my brain. "AW CRAP I'M LATE!" I shouted getting up quickly and grabbing my bag, racing out the door and into the street running for my life, cursing myself for being so stupid.

Hisana looked at Shirayuki. "Teens are so strange these days, ne?" she said.

Shirayuki shrugged with a piece of shrimp in her mouth. **_"Got any saki?"_**

Hisana sighed.

* * *

End of School day:

Rukia's POV:

I sighed, walking out of my class, tired as hell. "Ahh... Stupid family... making me run all the way to school... crappers..." I muttered walking down the long hall.

"Hey bum!" a voice shouted, Ifelt a hand on my head messing up my hair and another one patting my back.

I looked up, Kaien was the one messing up my hair with a big childish grin on his face and Toshiro was the one patting my back, he also had a big smirk of his face. I got away from the two and shouted. "Go look in a mirror!"

They laughed as I tried to fix my messed up hair. "Stop making so much noise you brain-farts!" Renji shouted walking down the hallway meeting with us.

Rangiku came from behind running towards me. "RUKI-CHAN~!" she exclaimed opening her arms attempting a hug.

I quickly got out of the way, panicked at her attempt. I dodged the running woman making her run into Toshiro, hugging him to death instead. I wanted to laugh my guts out.

"RANGIKU!" Toshiro shouted angerly almost out of breath.

Rangiku looked up noticing she was'nt hugging the right person. "Ehhhhh... Hitsugaya-chan? Where's Rukia?"

I could sense the furry run through Toshiro viens. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" he shouted.

I laughed out loud not being able to hold it in. "Haha! Thats what you get for laughing at me!" I said pointing at the snowy haired teen.

"SHUT IT RUKIA!"

"Make me!"

"HELL ONCE I GET THE FREAKEN FAG OFF ME I WILL KILL YOU!"

"But Hitsugaya-chan your so soft~!"

"Kaien-Dono, Toshiro is being mean to me!"

"Kaien-Dono? Since when do you call me that?"

"SHUT UP!" Renji yelled making everyone stop in there tracks. Everyone head was turned towards the shouting red head.

"Party pooper..." We all said dark auras being shown around us.

Renji sighed. "Come on, it time to get home, the police will come with all the racket you guys are making." he said putting the bag over his shoulder and turning his back towards us. "So stop your crappering." he said walking off.

We all looked toward each other. "Whats his problem?" Kaien asked.

"See Toshiro this is your fault! You're such a shit head!" I said sticking out my tongue at the snowy haired boy.

"Why is it my fault?" He countered struggling against the big bust woman that was still hugging him preventing him from possibly strangling me. "Let go Rangiku!"

"But you hair is so bushy~!" she complained.

Kaien just sighed knowing he wasn't going to get a reasonable answer.

**A few minutes later:**

After everyone had stopped arguing and after people stopped staring at us like we were idiots, it was only Toshiro, Kaien and me sitting on the floor, right outside of the school.

"So..." I started laying on my back and looking up towards the blue sky. "It's been a long day hasn't it?" I asked the two boys next to me. Two options dwelt in my head. One: tell Toshiro and Kaien about Shirayuki. Two: Forget about the whole thing and go back home like nothing happened. I didn't know what to do, so I did both.

"Ya..." I heard the snowy heard boy answer softly.

Kaien got up. "Ne, Rukia." He said getting my attention and making me sit up to get a better look at the black haired man. "You don't have a ride right?" he asked a smirk appearing on her face.

I could feel Toshiro tense up, squirming in his spot.

"Ya I don't." I answered honestly.

Kaien realised him smirk and his huge grin appeared. "Great, I could drop you off!" He said grabbing my wrist forcing me up in a standing position. "Wait right here!" he said running off.

"Where else do I have to go?" I asked myself jokingly.

In a few minutes Kaien came up to the drive way, riding on a Ninja motorcycle. I gawking smile appeared on my face when her stopped in front of my taking off his helmet. "Gosh, a truck and a motorcycle! I need to get a job were you work!" I said admiring the vehical.

Toshiro got up in shock.

Kaien scratched his head sheepishly. "Well my family is kinda rich..." He said muttering off.

I smirked. "And you bash on me for being rich," I said putting my hands on my hips and smiling at the teen.

Kaien pat the seat behind him. "Hop on, I will drive you home." He said his big grin appearing again.

I smiled getting on the back of the motorcycle putting on the helmet Kaien gave me.

Toshiro stared in disbelief. "Hey wait!" he said. "Rukia are you stupid? You cant get on that!" he said panicking.

Kaien smirked towards Toshiro making him angry. "Oh relax peso*." He said putting his helmet on and starting his motorcycle, putting his feet below making it more balanced.

I waved and Toshiro, laughing mentaly and Kaiens words. "Bye Snowflake!" I said.

"Hold on tight." Kaien said zooming off.

Toshiro just stood there angry cursing Kaien mentaly. "Stupid leech!" he cursed.

When Kaien was on the streets I noticed he wasnt taking the route to my house. "Hey, Kaien, where are we going?" I asked trying to talk over the noise coming from the motorcycle and the wind blowing.

"To grab a bite!" He said also trying to talk over the noise. "Aren't you hungry?" He asked.

I nodded. "Ya, I guess." I said.

Kaien was able to take us to the nearest place to eat, and it happened to be DairyQueen.

Ice cream.

Yay.

When we got off, Kaien told me to grab a seat, saying that he would order for us.

"Thanks," I said nodding and walking away looking for an empty booth. When I finally picked one I sat down. The booth was right next to a window, and I sat there staring out, watching the cars pass by.

"Well it's not McDonalds, but I still find their Ice cream a bit better." Kaien's voice said as he sat down with two chocolate dipped cones in his hand.

I got one smiling. "This isnt food, it junk." I said.

"Oh! Um... Well I can-"

"But, I didn't say I didn't like it." I said smiling at the panicked man. I bit the top part of the cone letting the Icecream melt in my mouth. Kaien smiled back, but I noticed he wasnt looking at me, he was lookin out the window.

"I will be right back ok?" he asked getting up and walking out into the restrooms.

"Hurry, your icecream will be lost in my stomach." I said jokingly.

I heard him chuckle, and coninuded to stare out at the window, admiring the forming clouds.

**Outside:**

**No POV:**

Kaien was able to climb out a small widow that was in the bathroom, and he was outside waiting for his visitor to show himself. "Ok, you can come out peso." he said waiting for the person to show himself.

Toshiro came out, his hands clenched in fist and his eyebrow twitching every once in a while. "What's your problem leech?" he asked walking up to Kaien.

"What do you mean?" Kaien asked shrugging.

Twitch.

"You know that thing is dangerous for Rukia yet you do it anyway!" Toshiro shouted grabbing Kaien shirt.

"Hey, peso, why are you so worrierd, I am not going to hurt Rukia ok?" Kaien said, brushing of Toshiro's hand. "I know you hate me, and I hate you too, but I aint going to hurt Rukia." he said.

Toshiro tensed. "Dont give me that crap, if I have learned anything, I know not to trust a leech like you!" he said.

And by the time the two started argueing, they were wrestling, pinning each other down on the floor, trying to hurt the other.

**Inside:**

**Rukia's POV:**

I was still looking out the window, and every once in a while I would here strange noiseing coming from out side. At first I would ignore the sounds but after a while I couldnt take it.

I got up angerly, stompping out the door ready to beat the crap out of whatever it was.

"Shut the hell up!" I shouted.

Thats when I saw Kaien and Toshiro pinning each other down on the cement. Too me, I had no words to describe what I was feeling.

...

"OH GAWD MY EYES HAVE BEEN RAPED!" I shouted covering my eyes and turning around not really knowing what else to do.

Toshiro and Kaien looked at me then back at each other getting off one another and crossing their arm simutaniously. "Oh look what you did now!" Toshiro started.

Kaien growled. "You started it peso! It's not my fault Rukia thinks we're gay!" Kaien shouted back raising a fist.

Toshiro laughed fakely. "Ha! She doesnt thinks we're gay! Right Rukia?" Toshiro asked.

I said nothing my back still towards the guys. "..."

Toshiro scratched his head annoyed. "Come on Rukia!" I said. "You know I am not gay!"

Kaien sighed. "Thanks a lot peso! You had to ruin it!" Kaien complained.

I turned around hiding my blush. "OK..." I started getting the boys attention. "How about we forget about the whole thing and lived like it never happened, does that sound good?" I asked taking my courage and looking at the boys.

They both tought for a moment and noddedd. "Fine." they said agreeing.

I got up, sighing. "Well thats enough for one day. I am going home." I said grabbing my bag and swinging over my shoulder.

The boys scrambled up. "Want me to take you?" Kaien asked.

I turned around glaring. "Let me refrase that: I and _walking_ home." I said turning back around and walking to where ever my house was.

Home:

Rukia's POV:

When I finally got home I collapsed on the couch, dropping my bag to the floor and sighing. "What a long day..." I muttered to myself.

"Well you should get some rest dear..." Shirayuki's voice said as she came out of the hallway. "Tomarrows another day." she said.

I sighed getting up and walking towards my room. "Good night Shirayuki..." I moaned. When I got to my bed I collapsed again, this time though, I didnt even have time to think, I just drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I am a bit late sorry.**

**Well how was it? Please comment and review.**

**I want to hear your opinions! (They're fun to read) ^^**

**Words that you might not know:**

**Peso*: Dog**

**Interview with Hisana:**

**Me: Hello**

**Hisana: Hello**

**Me: You had a lot to explaien right?**

**Hisana: too much, I hope the viewer dont get confused.**

**Me: I was even confused.**

**Hisana: Me too...**

**Both: Sigh...**


	13. AN: SORRY!

**A/N: **

**I AM SO SORRY!**

**Ok, my computers charger broke... D:**

**so I wont be able to make chapters...**

**please forgive my stupid computer...**

**But once I get the new charger I will update as soon as possible!**

**again I am sorry.**


	14. U  Turns

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach...**

* * *

- 13 -

U - Turns

**Rukia's POV:**

I was at school, like always, sitting on my desk. A few days had gone by since I first met Shirayuki in person so I was comfortable with her around but I was still not used to the mental talking, that kinda freaked me out...

Toshiro was in back of me, he seemed a bit out of it lately. Something was bothering the snowy haired teen, and I noticed that he would look towards Ichigo's empty desk quite a few times.

I couldnt help but wonder if he knew something about Ichigo. Every time I would get the courage to ask him and glance back a strage feeling would come across me, it was like something was telling me not to ask him.

But that wasn't the worst part. Something horrible was coming, so terrible I could almost commit suicide. Prom. I know what your thinking, us newbie freshmen didn't get a prom, but remember my school isn't a normal school. And since my school wasn't normal, all grades were going to have a prom.

All of us.

No person left behind.

Great.

_**'Are you ok?' **_the elegant voice known as Sode No Shirayuki asked.

I nearly jumped out my desk, quickly trying to recover. _'You gotta give me a warning before doing that!' _I mentally scolded my so called "Soul Spirt".

_**'Do what?' **_Shirayuki's elegant voice asked innocently.

_'The mental voice thingy!'_I said to Shirayuki making sure no one saw me freak out. I quickly regained my posture and looked back at the teacher who was talking about gawd knows what.

_**'Oh, sorry, I am just excited to be able to talk to you where ever you are!'**_She said mentaly. _**'You have no idea what it is like being alone in you inner world!' **_

Rukia sighed. _'I have to go Shirayuki, and I am ok, you don't need to worry, ok?'_Rukia asked.

_**'Fine...' **_Shirayuki said boredly leaving Rukia's thoughts.

I focused my thinking on the teacher's lecture, trying to listen to whatever he was saying. But I couldn't stop my mind from trailing off from time to time. When the bell finally rang, I was resting my forehead on my desk, bored to death.

"Rukia?" A voice called my name, getting my attention to look up from my desk. It was Toshiro his arms crossed and his expression mad. "Cant you pay attention for a second? Your killing you really small brain you know." Toshiro said.

I glared at him. "Look who's talking you idiot." I said slowly getting up and grabbing my bag walking out.

Toshiro fallowed me sighing. "So whats up? Youseem out of it today." Toshiro said swinging his bag over his shoulder and putting his free hand in his pocket.

I sighed looking up at the ceiling. "I don't know. I guess I'm just bored, nothing much has been happening lately." I said looking at Toshiro and waiting for his response.

Toshiro only glanced at me. "What do you mean 'nothing much has been happening'? The whole school has been talking about prom." Toshiro said.

"Ya I know, I ain't stupid Toshiro." I said my eyebrows furrowing. "But prom has nothing to do with me, so right now my life has been nothing but a stupid sink hole." I said.

"Wait," he said stopping. I looked at him and stopped too. "You mean no one has asked you out yet?" He asked in total shock. "Wow the guys here must be really scared of you, ne, Rukia?" Toshiro asked with a content smile.

I hit him on the head. "Dumbass..." I said. "Of course guys have asked me, I just said no." I said. That was another reason why I hated prom, guys you dont even know will ask you out, how stupid right? I also had no intention of going to prom with some jerks.

"And why is that?" Toshiro asked.

I looked at him. "Well there are a couple of reasons." I said. "First, I have no reason to go to prom, I don't even know why people faun over it so much, and second, I don't even know the guys and they have the guts to ask me, that's just sick." I said in disgust.

"Your so weird..." Toshiro said. "Cant you have a heart?"

I felt anger run through me and I raised my fist in the air threatening Toshiro. "I dare you to say that again!" I shouted.

Toshiro just smirked. "And what would a midget like _you_, do about it if I did?" He asked raising a brow.

I smacked him on the head. "THATS WHAT!" I shouted walking off angerly. _'Damn that jerk, the hell is his problem?' _I mentally screamed. _'Cant he show a little bit of respect!' _"Just DIE!"

Toshiro twitched on the floor "hehe... Good to know..."

* * *

I made my way over to my second class, meeting Rangiku on the way there. "Hey, Rankigu!" I shouted waving my hand frantically getting the blondes attention.

"Ruki-Chan~!" Rangiku said running up towards me and giving me a quick death hug. "I miss you, it feels like forever since we last talked~!" Rangiku said releasing. "It's all Toshiro's fault! He keeps you locked up doesn't he Rukia? If so tell me and I'll kill him!" Rangiku shouted.

I sweat dropped. "Rangiku we talk to each other this morning." I said smiling nervously. "Oh and Toshiro, he's to stupid to do that kind of stuff." I said waving my hand dismissively.

Raniku put her hands too her hips and smirked. "So~ has anyone asked you out to prom yet?" Rangiku asked the sly smile growing bigger on her face.

I rolled my eye, I was tried about the 'Prom' everyone talked about, why cant people get over it? "Yes Rangiku..." I muttered lazily.

"And what did you say?" Rangiku asked impatianly. "Tellmetellmetellmetellme..."

"No."

"But why~?" Rangiku asked her expression confused. Rangiku'sexpression turned from confused to sly in a nanosecond. "Or~ there is someone that you already like!" Rangiku said excitedly jumping up at down.

I sighed rolling my eyes. "No Rangiku, I just don't care for prom." I said. "I find it boring." I said shurgging.

Rangiku gasped like I had told her I killed her puppy. "What?" Rangiku exclaimed. "I cant believe those words came out of your mouth Rukia!" Rangiku said checking my forehead the hers. "Well you don't have a fever so..."

I slapped her hand away. "I told you I'm fine, Rangiku!" I said. "It's not that big a deal..."

Rangiku smirked. "Well, I gotta go, class with start soon." She said walking off. "See ya later!" She waved still giving me her back.

I shook my head and wondered about the blond girl, slowly walking into the class room taking my seat. "How weird..." I muttered putting my cheek to my hand. "I wonder why everyone makes a big deal about prom..."

Kaien came walking in waving to me. "Kuchiki!" He said coming up to me and messing up my hair. "Gotta date yet?" he asked.

I glared at him, sitting correctly in my chair. "No," I said. "Cause I ain't going." I told him in incorrect grammar to match his.

Kaien gave me a weird look. "What do 'ya mean you're not go'en?" He asked in a loud voice that made the whole class turn towards us. Even with all the eyes, his expression stayed the same: eyebrows furrowed and the word confused all over.

I sweat dropped. "Kaien, I'm not going, like, not showing up, ok?" I said clarifying for him.

Kaien straighted up crossing his arms. "But Rukia..." he started his voice trailing off.

"Oi, Kaien, I already gave her the lecture, she's not going." Toshiro voice came from the door. He walked over to us, apparently he was there the whole time. "She told me it has nothing to do with her." he said giving me a smirk.

I looked at him my eyebrows furrowed. _'What's up with Mr. Iceberg? He's acting strange today...' _I thought. "I can talk for myself Toshiro." I said crossing my arms and refusing to look at the two.

"Stop being stubborn Ru-!" Toshiro almost reached out to grab my shoulder to force me to turn around but the bell rang, and the teacher came in. I heard Toshiro curse as he walked back to his seat crossing his arms.

During class I could only glance back at Toshiro who was starring at me with eyebrows furrowed. 'Ok, now I am freaking out...' I thought. 'Why are they acting so weird?'

**

* * *

**

Toshiro's Pov:

She. Her. It. Whatever I thought or said to her, she was still so stubborn. _'Damn, that bi-'_ I stopped myself from cursing about her. _'Why can't she just...'_ I put a cheek to my hand my eyes still transfixed on her.

Rukia.

**_'Why don't you just ask her out?'_**Hyourinmaru asked making me listen to him. I hated it when he would enter my thoughts without my permission, he doesn't even ask.

_'I-I... Shut up Hyourinmaru I don't like her that way...'_Toshiro mentally muttered controlling himself form blushing at the Soul Spirits comment.

_**'Idiot. I am a part of you. I know everything about you. Even what you do, think and dream.'**_Hyourinmaru said. _**'Plus, you stuttered so I cant believe you.'**_ He said.

I could picture the big smirk on the Soul Spirits face as he spoke to me. _'It's impossible to mentally stuttered Hyourinmaru.'_ I protest.

**_'But you did.' _**

_'Did not.'_

**_'Did.'_**

_'Idoit.'_

**_'Did.'_**

_'Shut up!' _

_**'So you admit it?' **_Hyourinmaru asked. _**'Because, I still remember the dream you had last night.'**_ he said. **_'Want a refreshment?'_**

That did it, I flushed as white as my hair color. The only color I had was on my cheeks and that was scarlet red blush. _'SHUT UP!' _I mentally screamed. _'Say a word and I will kill you in so many different ways you will want to be dead.'_ I thought.

**_'Fine, but, you were drooling in your sleep and saying. "Rukia... Rukia... dont... stop..." '_ **And with that Hyourinmaru disappeared from all mental talking or connections.

_'HYOURINMARU!' _I mentally screamed blush all over his face.

Mental me was screaming, and reality me was breaking my pencil, biting it, and sharpening it till there was no pencil left in his hands. By the time I snapped out of my dream-ish state, the whole class was staring at me. Crap.

"Hehe..." I said scratching the back of my head embarrassed. "Sorry... uh.. I broke my pencil." I said raising the "Broken pencil" that didn't even look like a pencil anymore.

The teacher fixed his glasses putting them back on his nose. "Well I see that your mind is on something else Hitsugaya. Make sure that doesn't happen again."

"Yes sir..." I said weakly sinking into my chair. That's when I saw it, the whole class was looking at the teacher but Rukia, she was still staring at me, eyebrows furrowed, confused.

I tilted my head looking at her straight in her violet eyes. She noticed I was looking at her and her eyes widen the slightest, covered by sticking out her tongue and turning quickly back to the teacher.

I smiled at her reaction.

_"But prom has nothing to do with me, so right now my life has been nothing but a stupid sink hole." _

My smile disappeared as her words returned to my mind.

_**'I**__**f prom has nothing to do with her now, then make something so prom has do with her.' **_Hyourinmaru said to me quietly.

I thought about it for a while, forgetting that I was pissed at my Soul Spirit. _'I don't even know what do to if I tried that stupid plan of yours, and Rukia's not stupid, she wont fall for it.'_ I thought back pushing the plan aside.

_**'Really?' **_Hyourinmaru asked._**'She says: "Prom has nothing to do with me." so why don't you ask her, then it will have something to with her, am I wrong?' **_

I was about to retort on that comment but nothing came out, after all he was correct. _'I-I don't know...'_ was all I could come up with.

_**'Well if you keep on dwelling on it, somebody else will ask her. Didn't Ichigo and her like each other? What if he comes back?' **_Hyourinmaru said.

_'Hyourinmaru, your making it seem like I don't want Ichigo back, and Rukia, she doesn't like him that way.'_ I said back, debating if I chose the right words to reply to the tricky Soul Spirit.

**_'Are you sure, because she seemed really depressed when he left, what would happened if you didnt show up, do you think she would still act the same way, do you think she would even be here?' _**Hyourinmaru asked.

_'Rukia is Rukia. She wouldn't kill herself over that.'_ I said doubting my own words. _'Even so, I already told you, Rukia is my friend, maybe even "best" friend, but nothing more.' _

_**'Toshiro, you're doubting you're self again. Remember the last time? You fallowed my instructions and everything went fine, I am telling you, do it.' **_Hyourinmaru said seriously.

I bit my lip, well, I didn't have a pencil. _'Damn, why did I have to end up with a convincing Soul Spirit like you?' _Toshiro cursed.

The bell rang breaking my conversation.

**

* * *

**

After School:

**Rukia's Pov:**

I sighed opening my locker, ready to jump in my bed and eat. when I opened the metal door, over twenty love letters fell out. _'Crap.'_ I cursed picking them all up and shoving them in my bag, ready to through them once I get home.

"K-Kuchiki-san."

I turned around closing my locker. "Yes?" I asked as I found myself looking at a unfamiliar face, with blush covering all of his cheeks.

"Will you... uh... go o-out with me to the dance?" The boy asked getting the guts to look me in the eyes. I could tell he was nervous, and intimidated. He was probably in one of the other classes like Momo.

I gave him a small smile trying not to be mean, it was probably his first time asking a girl after all. "Uh, actually-"

"She already said yes to me." a familiar voice said cutting me off, I felt a arm rap around mine. _'Wha?'_

I looked up at the face I was about to kill. Toshiro. "T-Toshiro...?" Was all that came out of my mouth. _'What the hell is he doing?'_

"Sorry, but, this midget is already mine, try again next year." Toshiro's arm went from mine to my shoulder and he pushed me closer to his body. He turned around making me fallow and we walked out the door.

When we were outside Toshiro started to play with my hair looking me in my violet eyes.

"Toshiro?" I asked slapping away his hand. "Why did you do that? I would've dealt with it myself!" I said my eyebrows furrowed and blush slowly leaving my face.

"He thought we were a couple, right?" Toshiro asked his eyes going from mine to the sky. He slowly put his hands in his pockets.

"How should I know?" I asked glancing to where he was looking. The sky was pink, surrounding everything it could reach, clouds and all. My eye transfixed on the sky I couldn't stop my starring as the sun slowly lowed.

"Do you think we would make a good couple at the prom, Rukia?" Toshiro asked turning his head slowly towards me, his emerald eyes narrowed at the only thing next to him. Me.

My eyes widened, shock took over my body, the question took me completely off guard. "Wha...?" I looked at Toshiro quickly. _'Toshiro? He's not... he cant be... that jerk, I bet he's joking with me!'_ I thought anger slowly entering. "I already told you, Prom has nothing to do with me, so I'm not going to go!"

"But if you went with me, Prom would have something to do with you, right?" Toshiro asked almost without emotion.

I looked at him in confusion, my eyebrows furrowed deeply. "What are you talking about? Your not..." My voice trailed off, words running away from my mouth.

"Rukia, dont even say that you dont know me, cause, thats not going to work." Toshiro said a smirk running across his face.

I was taken back my his remark, was he trying too... "I wasn't going to say that." I said looking at Toshiro a bit of anger coming out of my mouth as I said that.

"But it came across your mind, didn't it?" Toshiro asked turning his body to face mine.

He was right, it did come across my mind but... "And if it did?" I asked smartly still not knowing were the conversation was going. 'What is Toshiro doing, he never acts like this... ok maybe once as a while, but not to me...'

Toshiro ignored my comment, blowing it off with a smirk, he grabbed my hand and dragged me to a spot under a tree. "Will you go to the prom with me, Rukia?" Toshiro asked smiling the slightest and tilting his head as his emerald eyes met mine again.

I stayed in shock, starring into the pool of emerald. My heart raced, every thump louder than the other. I couldn't even comprehend what Toshiro had just said, the words just went in my head, but they had no meaning. "huhhh...?" Was all that came out.

Toshirojust chuckled, sighing quietly, muttering to himself. I watched as he shook his head, cursing someones name.

"Ok."

Toshiro quickly looked back at me almost breaking his neck. "What?"

"I said ok," I said clarifying for the snowy haired boy. "After all, I do know you, and if we went, Prom would have something to do with me, right?" I asked smiling.

A smile broke out of Toshiro. "Alright midget, I will see you tomorrow then!" And with that he took off waving at me, his grin still attachted.

I sighed the grin leaving my face slowly. "That idiot." I muttered. "He brought me here and ran off." I said looking around. "Where the hell am I anyway?"

I started to walk home, where ever that was.

* * *

When I got home it was already dark, the sky was full of stars and pitch black. I opened the door, sighing as I walked in. Byakuya was going to eat me alive.

"Hi Rukia!" Hisana voice rang as she came in sight. She was carrying a tray of dinner, probably cold, and just for me. "I made you dinner, do you want me to heat it up for you?" She asked politly.

Hisana was trying to be my mother-like-figure, she told me she regrets leaving me, and promised me that she would do whatever she could to let me have a better life. But, she was doing a bit too much. "Thank you Hisana, I'll be in my room, I'm not that hungry." I said giving her a smile.

"Did something happen, are you ok?" Hisana asked her eyebrows furrowing into a worried expression.

I shook my head rapidly. "No, no, every things ok! I'm fine." I said.

I could tell Hisana doubted my words, but she left it at that. "Ok. Well if you need anything just tell me ok?" Hisana asked smiling at me. "Oh! and By-kun is working late today so I wont tell you got here late."

I nodded. "Ya thanks." I said and I headed towards my room.

Once I closed my door, I dropped my bag to the floor and toppled back words, my back falling to my bed. I felt my body sink in as the bed memorized my body figure, everything seemed fake too me, everything. I couldn't comprehend what I was thinking, saying, or doing. My body felt blank and the words that ran across my mind were completely forgotten as one over lapsed the other.

I could only sigh as I felt my heart sink like my body. "What am I doing?" I asked myself, putting my hands to my head and cursing at myself mentaly.

I got up, forcing myself to move. I searched around my room, looking for random things to do to take my mind off my feelings. I slowly went to my answering machine pressing the repeat button.

BEEP. "Hey it's me Rangiku-"

Delete.

BEEP "Renji here, Ice Cream is-"

Delete.

BEEP. "It's me Ichigo..."

My eyes widened at his voice, at his words, at the fact he called. "Ichi... go...!" was all that came out of my mouth, as all my attention went to the answering machine.

"I know I havent called but I wanted to let you know, I coming home. You can beat me up all you want, I just wanted to say... I'm coming home... tomorow... well, bye. And... I'm sorry." The line ended.

I stood in utter shock, I only stared a thte machine. The words Ichigo said still running through my head.

"This voice messege was taken: yesterday, at 12:36 Am." The machine's feminine voice said as it broke my staring spell.

_'Wait... yesterday? But Ichigo said he would be here tomorrow which is today... so why is he late?'_ The thoughts made me run to the other side of the room. _'Ichigo, he never lies... at least not to me... He wouldnt do this to me...'_ I thought panisking. _'Something happened...' _

I grabbed my cell and went through the contacts, quickly pressing the center button on the phone.

_"Rukia? What's wrong?"_

"Toshiro... I... Ichigo, he... he's missing." I said panting thought the phone.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Cliffy! Yay! **

**Oh and i am sorry... this was so late... I am ashamed... My camps took all my time (and enery) out of my schedule so I had to pull some all-nighters. Well I dont care really, I could catch up on my sleep later! Well I hope you enjoy! : 3**

**Thanks for reading! **

**please review and comment, or both if you want. **

**oh, and you can get mad at me for being late... **

**see ya! ^^ **


	15. Tears from a Torn Heart

**Disclaimer: I dont own bleach...**

* * *

- 14 -

Tears from a Torn Heart

* * *

**_last time: _**

_"Toshiro... I.. Ichigo... he... he's missing..." _

* * *

**Rukia's POV:**

"R-Rukia... you're joking, right?" Toshiro stuttered through the phone.

I could only feel pain shoot through my body as I held back the tears. "I wish I was..." I muttered my hand gripping the bottom of my pants, I was giving myself white nuckels because I was holding my jeans so tight.

"Rukia..." I heard Toshiro mutter in sypathy. After a couple of seconds Toshiro voice changed it was serious, and sturn, I had honestly never heard it before. "Meet me at the park, please dont ask questions." Toshiro said breaking the line.

I stayed there, complete shock, and the sound of the rustleing disconnection filled my ears. Without emotion I forced my body up from the cold floor, walking out of my room, and out of the house. My thoughts ran on, never finishing, and my legs moved on there own. I didnt care if Ichigo wasnt in trouble. I didnt care if he just got lost. I wanted to know, and I wasntgoing to stop until I knew he was safe.

I forced my shell of a body up, walking out of my room, thoughts storming through my head. I didnt care what would happen to me, I wanted my friend back, safe. I couldnt control my legs, they walked on there own to the familiar park. I had no need to pay attention, all I wanted was someone, someone that I could talk too, pour my tears out and cry until no water leaked from my eyes, I wanted to scream, the pain was devouring me.

When I got to the park, my heart thumped matching to sound of the creaking enterance gate that was already open. I could hear the wind rustle the trees, and the swing creak as in matched the beat of my steps as I entered the park. Even the dull moon was covered by clouds, leaving only the stars to give light.

"Toshiro...?" I muttered looking for the snowy teen. "Please, where are you?" I asked, the fear was intoxinating me, I couldnt stand being alone.

I heard the tree from a few yards in front of me rustle, and crack. I heard a scream and it made me jump screaming as well.

"Aww... crap." I heard a voice say. "Oh Rukia, sorry did I scare you? I didnt mean too, I kinda fell." Toshiro was in front of my getting up and cleaning off his dirty pants. "Hey... Rukia...?"

I looked at him, tears almost coming out of my eyes. "YOU JERK!" I yelled.

Toshiro expected a hit, but nothing happened, no slap, no punch, no kick, just tears. "R-Rukia? I-I's sorry I didnt mean to scare you, I just fell." he said.

I shook my head furiously. "No! It's not that!" I said praticaly shouting. "I-I..." My voice trailed off, and so did my eye contact, it went from Toshiro to the ground. "You told me to come here..." I said changing the subject.

Toshiro understood, and he started walking higher up the hill, making me fallow. "Are you sure?" He asked.

I gave him a wierd look. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Are you sure, that Ichigo's missing? Are you absolutly positive?" Toshiro asked seriousness written all over. "Because once we leave, I cant promise you complete satifaction." Toshiro said.

I just stared at him. "What are you taking about?" I asked.

"Just answer my question Rukia!" he said sternly, making my body shiver at his cold voice. I saw his eyes where narrowed at me, and his expressing almost scared me, Toshiro really wanted to know.

"Yes, I am absolutly positive." I said.

"Then promise me, you wont wonder off, you wont talk back to me or complain about my decisions, and you wont defy anything I tell you to do?" Toshiro asked his emerald eyes turning teal in the dull moonlight.

I nodded. I had no idea what or where he was talking about but I decied, whatever it took to save Ichigo, I would do it. Even if it met fallowing orders to a snowy haird fart like him.

Toshiro sighed looking out into the air in front off him. I wanted to ask what the hell he was doing but, knowing Toshiro he would just yell at me. "Just hold on, wait a few more minuites Rukia." He said almost reading my mind.

And just like he said, a vortex, almost pitch black appeared in front of us. He looked at me. "If you want to save him, we have to go to the Middle Relm, it is the place where all demons, and creatures like me and the others lived in before we came here, are you still sure you want to go?" he asked.

I nodded, without a second thought. "Let's go, after all, it not like we will miss prom or anything." I said forcing a smirk.

Toshiro just gave me a worried half smile. "Your going to kill me Rukia." He said shaking his head in disbelief. "Honestly, you have no idea how much stress your going to cause me." he said.

I looked at him, feeling bad about my burdening. "Then I should apoligized ahead of time, knowing me, I will probably trip on my own to feet." I said not really joking.

Toshiro just sighed. "Dont say that, you just bring your confidence down, now lets hurry, before it closes again." He said grabbing my hand and walking in the vortex.

I felt cold, once I took those first few steps, I felt all warmth around me freeze, that darkness swallowed up everything until light showed on the other side. I even wondered if Toshiro was still next to me it was so dark.

"Rukia, dont worry," I heard his voice say.

I did as he was told and walk till the light from the other side swallow me whole.

* * *

**No POV:**

Hisana was going to do a midnight fridge raid, but something stopped her, and it was right in front of Rukia's door. There was a wierd sense telling her to open the wooden door, it was like her "sister senses were tingleing". She knocked on the door, once, twice, no reply. "Rukia?" she asked turning the cold handle.

"Oh no..." he said realizing there was no Rukia in sight. "Rukia... You didnt even take you phone," She muttered shaking her head in dissapointment. "I guess I have no choice... Shirayuki!"

A figure a little taller than Hisanaappearedon the bed sitting with her legs crossed. _**"****You called?"**_ she asked. _**"Rukia, as you know isnt here, so I sugest you send me to go get her."**_Shirayuki said not letting Hisane to give orders.

"Shirayuki!" Hisana scolded.

_**"Fine, no jokes, no jokes..."**_Shirayuki said waving her hand dismisivly. _**"Anyway, Rukia is in the Middle Relm right now so leave a message after the beep..."**_ She said.

Hisana grew angrier. "SHIRAYUKI!"

Shirayuki let out a sigh. _**"Fine, I will go get her, honestly, all she wants to do is find her friend."**_Shirayuki said.

Hisana only closed her eyes holding back the tears of the sisters runaway. "No, dont bring her back..." Hisana muttered her eye on the ground. "Just make you my baby sister is safe." Hisana said biting her lip cursing stupidity. "How could I let things go so far..." she muttered blaming herself.

_**"Hisa-Chan..."**_Shirayuki muttered feelign sympathy for the girl. _**"Dont worry, I will protect her, after all it's my job.**_**"**Shirayukisaid getting up and putting a hand on the elder sisters shoulder. _**"But first, I have to make a few phone calls..."**_and with that Shirayuki grabbed Rukia's phone and headed out the door.

Hisana only sat on the bed watching thground with her hands to her head. "Why? Why now? Arghhh... I knew this was going to happen!" She cursed at herself.

* * *

**Rukia's POV:**

I stood in awe at what I was seeing: lights. There were lights everywhere, all we had to do was walk down a hill and we would reach some town. But I could hear the sounds of laughter and the thumping of music, I felt my heart flutter just a bit, and I want to race down the hill and see what was going on, but Toshiro was ahead of me on that one.

"Rukia." he said scowling at me dareing me to go and run off. "If you take one step into that town without me, I will take you home and look for Ichigo myself." Toshiro said.

I sighed feeling a slight bit disappointment. "Ok," I said. "So where are we going first?"

"That town."

"What? I thought you just said I couldnttake one step into that town! What's up with you?" I shouted in utter disbelief, he was telling me not to do one thing yet to do the same thing, I know I am confused just like you are.

Toshiroputa hand on my head and started to mess up my hair. "Silly, silly girl..." he said with a content smirk on his face. "I said you couldnt go _**without me**_, I never said anything about not going." He said.

I slapped his hand away. "Then stop yapping and start moving!" I shouted pointing to the town so he could lead the way.

"Ok, ok." Toshiro said smiling as he took me towards the bright town.

I felt an arm wrap around mine.

"T-Toshiro?" was all that came out as I felt him get close. "W-What the hell are you doing?"

Toshiro smiled. "Lighten up, I'm doing this cause your still human, and you have a human sent." He said. "So stay close, my sent will cover up your and you wont be in much trouble, got it?" he said.

I nodded covering up the heat in my cheeks.

Once I step foot in I saw people and monsters and anything possible you would have never believe. They were all dressed in Kamomo's, it was a pretty modern festival really. There were goblins, witches, dragons, elves, furry people, bunny people, santa's, and ghost! Wait, bunny people? "Ahah, wow this is so cool Toshiro!" I said looking around in disbelief.

Nothing.

"Toshiro?" I said looking around for the snowy haired teen. "Toshiro?" Ok, I know it's impossible to lose a white haired teenager who was walking right in front of me but... The Chappy dude was so cool, I had to say hi! _'Argh... Stupid Toshiro... leaving me here..._' I thought. _'Ok, most of it is my fault but... EH! I'll just blame it on him...' _

**

* * *

**

Whereever Toshiro is:

Toshiro walked faster, completely knowing his way through the town. "Hey Rukia, you hungry?" Toshiro asked after seeing a few restaurants. He knew the raven haired girl must be starving by now, knowing she had no patience whatsoever.

Silence.

"Rukia?" Toshiro asked looking back. "Argh! Damn that...!" He made most of the people surrounding him stared at the snowy haired teen, making an opening just so he could go back and stompall the way till he found the companion, after all, nobody wanted to face Toshiro's when he was is in all out war-mode.

_'Damn the first thing I tell her, not to wonder off, and look, she went and got herself lost, that IDIOT!' _Toshiro thought. _'I bet she's scared out of her mind right now, stupid girl, I told her not to leave my side!' _

Toshiro continued to curse the raven haired girl until he would find her and drag her by a leash. This was going to be a long search rescue.

* * *

**Back to Rukia:**

**Rukia's POV: **

My stomach growled, I was hungry. "Stupid Toshiro..." I muttered. "And I forgot all my money at home~..." I wanted to groan, but my stomach was already doing that for me. That's when I smelt it.

Ramen.

I fallowed the delisious sent letting it take me to a small Ramen hut. I slowly went in, looking around the small shop.

"Well hya there little lady! Are ya lost?" The owner asked his back facing me. He slowly turned around examining me closly. "Well isnt this a treat, we hardly ever get a human here, oh, poor thing I bet you came here by accident!" He said.

I nodded nervously not know what else to do.

"Well you can have one on the house, anyway you cant go back until tomorrow." he said starting to make my free Ramen.

My eyebrows furrowed. _'Tomorrow? I have to ask Toshiro about that one...'_I thought making a mental note to ask him later. "Thank you sir, I dont know how to repay you." I said bowing.

The owner chuckled. "Oh come now! Dont be so formal! I'm just glad I can help missy." he said grilling the fish and all the other ingrediants he was going to put in my bowl. "Go ahead, sit."

I sat down, obaying the man. "Thank you agian mister." I said. That's when I noticed I wasnt alone, someone was sitting next to me, she wore a cape and hood so her face remained hidden, but she somehow looked familiar.

"Hello there." The masked woman spoke looking at me with eyes so beautiful I felt embarressed just to look at them.

I was ashamed that I was caught stareing at the woman, and I felt bad for her forcing herself to say hi to me. "I'm sorry, I shouldnt have stared!" I said bowing quickly to the woman.

I heard the woman chuckle. "Relax, I wont hurt you." Her voice it was elegant and so very similar to Shirauiki's, and I felt bad for not talking to my Soul Spirit for a while.

I nodded, feeling a wave of happyness as the woman smiled at me. "Thank you, I'm Rukia Kuchiki, I came here looking for a friend, but I have seemed to have lost another." I said emerassed at my easy-distracted will.

The woman smiled again. "Well Rukia Kuchiki, I am Misaki Kurosaki, nice to meet you." she said holding out a hand.

My eyes widened. Kuro...saki. Kuro...saki... She said Kurosaki! "Are you Ichi-"

"ORDER UP!"

I felt pain rush through my body, and the cold floor hit my skin. I tried to open my eyes but my vision was blurry, all I saw was Misaki hurrying next to me and guarding me from some, some _thing_.

The monster had scales all over his body, cat-like eyes that would turn your heart flat in a second, and his mouth resembled a snake's, two shaper teeth on each side and a tongue that 'Ssss' every time it came out.

"Hehe... Move out of the'ss way Traveler'sssss." The once man that cooked Ramen hissed, his body completly different as well as his attitdude. "I havent'ssssssss tasted and human in such and long time'ssssss." he said coming closer to my lifeless body.

I couldnt move, I couldnt yell, I couldnt even twitch. My body was frozen, I couldnt move at all. I could feel blood run down my arm but that was as much as I could do. I watched the Misaki tried to protect me fromt the beast, but I wanted to do something, I wanted to...

"RUKIA!"

I saw a glipse of emerald and a flash of light, then, everything went dark.

* * *

_**"Rukia..."**_ A elegant voice said. _**"Wake up child..." **_It said again, I wanted to do as the voice said but, I couldnt. I could open my heavy eyelids, I couldnt see what was sappose to be right in front of me, I couldnt see if I was dead or not.

"Oi, Ruki-Chan~ I cant believe it! Come on Ruki-Chan, wake up! Wake up!" This time it was another voice, soft and warm, pleading me to awake as well.

"Hey, Kuchiki, you better get up! How am I gonna beat the crap out of that peso* if you dont tell me what happened?" This time it was a males voice, anger and worry in his voice. Again I couldnt do anything.

**(A/N: Ok Peso* means dog, just in case you didnt know. ^^)**

"Rukia-San needs rest, please, begging wont help, all she suffered was a bite dont worry." This time the voice came from afar, I could tell it was well mannered but not as well as the first.

"It's my fault, damn, I was so dumb just to leave her like that." Another males voice was heard, different though, it was filled with regret and sadness, almost emotionless.

I felt bad, for causing all this trouble, all this pain. I hated it! The fact they were sadned over a thing like me, how? Why? I wasnt worth of any value, so why? Why did they greeve so much? And for me.

_**"Thats it!"**_ the first voice spoke again. _**"RUKIA YO BETTER WAKE UP THIS INSTANT! IF YOU DONT I AM GOING TO GO INTO THAT LITTLE MIND OF YOURS AND BE THE CRAP OUT OF YOU, OK? SO WAKE THE HELL UP!"**_ I felt it, arms shaking me back and forth, my mind going dizzy.

"Shirayuki! Do you want to kill her?"

"Stop it your hurting Ruki-Chan~!"

"Says the one who death hugs her everyday!"

"Misa-Chan~ theyre being mean to me again~!"

"Oh, dear gawd, help me now..."

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw all of my friends in front of me, Shirayuki grabbing me though. I wanted to smile, Rangiku, Kaien, Toshiro, Shirayuki, and even Misaki, they were all there.

When my friend saw that I had awaken they all smiled, Rangiku bursting into tears, and Shirayukialmost tearing up as well but covered it with a scolding. "Rukia, dont ever do that again!" was somethign she said.

I just smiled at everyone, my emotions a mess. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked wiping my almost teary eyes. "It's dangerous." I said.

Rangiku just puffed up. "What do you mean, the only one its dangerous for is you, Rukia! You scared us really bad, if Misaki had have stopped the poison from spredding you couldve... couldve..." Her voice trailed off, and her eyecontact to my eyes did also.

I tried to sit up from the couch. "I know... I'm sorry for making you guys worry about me so much... I uh... I guess I left my guard down..." I said scratching my bandage head embarressed.

"Rukia, stop it." Everyone turned to look to the place were the stern voice was coming from. "It's not your fault, I should've paid more attention to you, I just got to confertable and I..." Toshiro trailed off his eyes never meeting mine, or anyone else in the room. "I... I'm sorry, I wont let it happen again." He said, his emerald eye finally reaching my violet ones.

I stiffened at his expression, the way it locked onto mine, it was like a shock of thunder hit me and I couldnt regain my self. "T-Toshiro, you dont need to apologize, it was my fault too." I said.

Toshiro was about to retort when Misaki cut him off. "Well, Rukia needs some rest, please everyone, go to your rooms, dinner will be out in a hour." Misaki said, and everyone listen not daring to doubt the womans words.

"Rukia," she said walking towards me. "When we were in the Ramen shop, you were going to ask me something, may I ask what it was?" She asked desperation in her eyes.

I nodded knowing the pain of being separated from a close one. "Your last name is Kurosaki, so are you, Ichigo Kurosaki's... mom?" I asked. I wanted to know, I wanted to tell Ichigo that his mother was alive, but I didnt want to go ahead of myself just yet.

Tears gathered up in the beuatiful womans eyes and she nodded to me. "Ichigo, you know my son?" She asked. "How? When? Please tell me where he is!" She begged.

The pain in her voice, the desperate tone she used, it made me cry. "Ichigo, he is one of my best friends... and... and... The reason why I am here is to look for him!" I said. I didnt want to tell her that her son might be in trouble, but I couldnt lie to the woman who saved my life either.

The woman stood in shock for a moment, relaxing slowly. "Then... I thank you." she said her hair covering her eyes. "For taking care of Ichigo when her was alone, I know, you must have broght him happyness." She said slowly getting up.

I stopped her from walking away. "Ichigo came here to search for you." I said. "and he called me and few days ago and told me he was coming home... but he... never did." I muttered my voice trailing off. "So, thats why I'm here, to make sure my friend is safe!" I said.

Misakilooked at me with a grin. "Thank you Kuchiki, I know that Hisana raised a wonderful girl, but you are past that." she said.

I blushed at the comment. "T-Thank you Misaki," I said. "And I promise you, me and my friends will look for Ichigo, no matter what!" I said confidetnly. "Ichigo can be really stubborn so I know that he isnt dead, but I also want to see my friend again, we all do." I said.

Misakinodded slowly. "I know." And with that she wipped the last of her tears and went back to cooking leaving me in silence, slowly driffing off to sleep on the soft couch.

* * *

I woke up, the sun was hitting my face, and the smell of food filled the air. Thats when I realized something. I missed dinner. "AWW! THATS NOT FAIR!" I shouted.

Oops. I'm pretty sure the whole house heard that.

"Rukia! Your too loud!" A voice scolded from the other side of the room. Toshiro was wiping his eyes lazily yawning loudly and stretching his arms. "The only reason why you missed dinner was because you were to stubborn to wake up!" he said.

I shot him a glare. "No I wasnt! It's because no one woke me up! You guys wanted the dinner all to yourself!" I shouted. "Admit it!"

Toshiro rolled his emerald eyes. "Whatever you say." he said. "Just take a shower, you smell like Ramen." he said with a small smile, leaving the room. That was porbably a smart choice though.

"TOSHIRO YOU JERK!" I shouted throwing a pillow at his head, but it was too late he had already left. "Damn jerk..." I muttered crossing my arms childishly and sighing deeply. It was another day, and I had to start all over again.

Number one: Clean up and make breakfest.

Number two: Search for Ichigo.

Number three: If number two isnt complete search for Ichigo again.

That was basicly it.

I sighed getting up from the couch, my stomach rumbling and my head pounding. I looked around the halls, for only one person to live here it was pretty big. I knocked on doors making sure no one was in there. "Hello?" I asked slowly opening it.

It was the bathroom, no one was there, actaully the whole house seemed quiet lately. It made the atmosphere depressed almost. And then I wondered, maybe it was my fault for worrying them. I sighed again and took off my cloths going into the shower.

I enjoyed the water as it fell on my head, and I wanted it to wash all my troubles away, but I knew that wasnt going to happen.

I got out, drying my body with the towel I found in the cabnet. Fortunatly, the bathroom was very spacious and I felt comfetable

_**"Rukia, I got your cloths ready~"**_The door opened and I looked to who it was: Shirayuki. I quickly cover my body with the towel, emaberassed at the state I was in.

"SHIRAYUKI!" I souted blushing.

_**"What? I am your Soul Spirit, after all, since I am here, I have to be in my released state, its a law."**_ She said with a smile. _**"Come now, I got you new cloths."**_ she said soothingly.

I nodded slowly, walking towards the elegant Soul Spirit. Shirayuki had a towel in one hand, and my cloths in the other. She used her towel and rubbed it in my hair.

Honestly it felt good to have someone care for you. After all I was alone for most of my life, so I happy that Shirayuki was helping me, she was like a mother to me. Her slim hands would rub against my skin and make my skin silver, but I didnt mind, I liked it.

"Thank you Shirayuki." I muttered when she stopped. "Thank you for worrying about me." I told her.

She gave me a smile. _**"Dont worry dear, I know the way you feel, and what you want, it's my job."**_ She said with a smile. _**"So get ready, ok?"**_

I nodded. "Ya," And with that Shirayuki left closing the door on the way out. I looked at myself in the mirror, my voilet eyes stared back at me, and my raven hair sagged. I noticed that my horribly pale skin was cut, on my arm laid a two gashing cuts the shape of a snake bite,

I sighed, "Great, now Hisana will really kill me." I muttered putting on the cloths Shirayuki got for me. It was a simple blue kamomo with infigo butterflys around it, I was glad Shirayuki didnt get anything to flashy.

I got out closing the door behind me and walking to the kitchen where everybody was. "Hey guys," I said smiling at the group. They were all sitting on the couches watching TV before they all turned to look at me.

"Kuchiki! You look great!" Kaiensaid getting up quickly and smiling at me with his famous grin. "Are ya feeling better?" he asked.

"Hay Kaien, start thinking with your head and not your-"

_**"Toshiro!"**_Shirayuki scolded stopping him from continueing the secntence. _**"Dont even think about finishing that sentence!"**_

"What? It's the truth." Toshiro said drinking his coke.

Rangiku chuckled. "Ruki-Chan~ we were so worried, I'm happy your feeling better!" She said hugging me. I was expecting a death hug but nothing hurt. Rangiku was just hugging me, no pain, she must've really been worried.

I smiled at her. "Thanks Rangiku." I said. Noticed she was also where a Kimomo, Shirayuki mustive bought one for everyone.

Misaki was in the kitchen. "Ok guys, breakfestis ready!" She said with her elegant smile.

We all looked at Misaki with a grin and raced up to the woman for food. "Alright! I'm STARVING!" I said eyeballing all the food on the table, streamed, grilled, and fried straight out of the oven.

_**"Toshiro, stop stuffing your mouth and go get me some fireworks!"**_Complained a knew voice. It wasnt Shirayuki's but it had the same rythme to it.

_**"Hyourinmaru?"**_This time it was Shirayuki who spoke. _**"Ha! It's been a while you wannabe samurai!"**_ She said with a grin walking towards the new figure.

_**"Shirayuki? Aw crap your gonna freeze me again aint ya?**_" The figure called Hyourinmaru said sighing. _**"Gawd you snow witch, havent you tortured me enough?"**_ He asked.

Shirayuki hit him on the back making it look likt a freindly "pat". _**"Hahaha! Apperently not, your still walking!" **_She said darkly with a smile that made everyone shiver.

Hyourinmaru laughed nevousely. _**"So have you seen zangetsu lately?"**_ He asked. _**"I heard him and Shirosaki are constanly fighting."**_He said to Shirayuki.

Shirayuki sighed. _**"Well duh... Havent they always been that way? And you and Zangetsu were even worst as children, I remeber you guys would always fight over me."**_ She said with her sly smirk.

Hyourinmaru blushed, "_**So not true! Where did you here that pile of crap?**_" He asked crossing his arms. _**"Who would want a ungly snow witch like you?"**_ He asked.

_**"Aww shuddup Hyourinmaru~"**_ This time a cat like woman came in the living room. _**"Just tell Toshiro to buy me some more Saki~!"**_ She said obviously drunk and holding up a Saki cup.

"Hainako~!" Rangiku complained. "Why didnt you save me any?" She complained.

_**"Oh! Sorry Ran-Chan!"**_The cat-like woman Hainako said. _**"Hey have ju seen Nejibana~?"**_Hainako asked looking around.

Kaien thought for a second. "The last time I saw her, she was outside, probably still is." Kaien said.

_**"SHIRA-CHAN~~~!"**_A girl came running in. She had blue hair, pitch black eyes, and she still had a baby face but she was about the same age as Shirayuki. _**"I missed you Shira-chan! I really really really missed you!"**_she shouted hugging Shirayuki like a child.

_**"Nejibana, I just went out to buy some stuff you dont need to worry ok?"**_Shirayuki asked the small girl.

Nejibana sniffed. _**"O-Ok Shira-Chan..."**_ She said letting go of my Soul Spirit.

Shirayuki looked towards me who was utterly confused. _**"Hehe... Sorry Rukia."**_ she said. _**"Your probably confused."**_ She said. _**"Hyourinmaru is and old friend, as well as Zangetsu who is Ichigo's Soul Spirit. Hainako is Rangiku's Soul Spirit Hyourinmaru's ex-girlfriend-"**_

_**"SHIRAYUKI!"**_Hyourinmaru screamed blushing at Shirayuki's comment. _**"THAT ISNT TRUE WE WERE ALL DRUNK!"**_

Shirayukicontinued with an evil smirk. _**"And this is Najibana, Kaien's Soul Spirt, and my so-called big sister."**_ she said.

"Big sister?" I asked.

_**"Naji-Chan didnt want me to die first so she says she the "big sister"."**_Shirayuki said.

I nodded completely confused. "Well shall we go searching guys?" I asked my friends who were all looking at me with there eyebrows furrowed. They looked at me with regret, like they were keeping something from me.

"Guys?"

Rangiku spoke first. "We talked about it yesterday Rukia, you cant go look for Ichigo, it's to dangerous, espesially after what happened last night." She said.

"B-But, come on guys!" I complained. "It was an accident, I wasnt ready, now I am, let me go!" I said panicked.

"Rukia!" Toshiro's shouted scolding me. "Stop it! No. Is. No!" he said. I could tell he was still regeting what happened yesterday, and I knew he wasnt going to let me go, even if I cried on the floor. He would let me go.

"Fine..." I said quietly. "I'll stay." I said walking back to my room.

"Ruki-Chan..." Rangiku mutter getting up preparing to go after me.

Toshiro stopped her putting an arm on her shoulder. "Dont." he said still looking at the spot where I once stood. "Let her go, she just need time to cool off, after all, it was her idea to come here." he said.

Rangiku nodded slowly understanding what Toshiro was saying. "I guess..."

* * *

I didnt know how long I spent looking at my cieling and thinking. Just thinking. The last time I checked it was lunch time, but I refused to eat so now...

"Rukia." A voice said opening my rooms door. "Time for dinner." Misaki said closing my door and leaving the room. "Can you believe its been raining all this time?" She asked.

Misaki words just went in through one ear and out the other after the word "Dinner", and I just got up walking to the kitchen where Misaki had prepared the food. To my suprise everyone was already there.

"Oh! Sorry Rukia I forgot to tell you they came back." Misaki said covering her mouth with her hand and smiling at me.

I nodded grabbing a plate from the table. "I not that hungry Kurosaki-san, so just give me a small porstion." I said handing my plate to the elegant woman.

"Ok dear!" She said. "Are you feeling better? I still cant believe you went without lunch, you seemed so hungry in the morning!" she said excitedly grapping my plate and putting different foods on it. She gave it back to me. "Enjoy!"

"Thank you." I said heading back to my room.

"Ruki-chan~? Your not going to eat with us?" Rangiku asked shocked, she pouted her bottem lip curving down.

"Sorry, I feel like being alone." I said not looking back at my friends. I left the room, I didnt want to talk, all I wanted to do was look for Ichigo, and fill the empty spot in my heart.

Toshiro got up. "Sorry, I'm not hungry either." He said walking away to his room. _'Damn...'_ he thought. _'She is to stubborn for her own good... Why cant she see that we are only trying to protect her!'_

"Oh my..." Misaki said.

* * *

I had barely eaten anything, and left my pick-off plate besides me. _'I cant do this...'_ I thought. _'I cant just stay here and watch as they do everything for me! They... I... I cant...!'_ I got up and started to walk out the door.

But even before I could open the door, some opened it for me. **_"Oh! Rukia! I was just going to drop off some cloths!"_**Shirayuki said holding a pair of my old cloths. _**"Are you going somewhere?"**_ she asked.

"Im's just going out for a walk." I said avoiding her eyecontanct.

_**'A walk? You never go out for a walk, you go out for a run.' **_Shirayuki thought smiling. "_**Ok then, dont be out to late.**_" Shirayuki said happily.

I nodded at my Soul Spirit. "Thanks, Shirayuki..." And with that I walked away, out the back door, and into the soft field of wet grass. _'I just need time to think...'_

I could feel the rain as it hit my face covering my tears. The cold water ran down my body and my legs moved on their own.

_'Ichigo is still missing... And I cant do anything...'_ I thought. Before I knew it my legs started to move faster, and I went into a soft run. _'Toshiro didnt want me to go search for Ichigo... and I know why... but still... I want to do something...'_ I kept on running watching the grass pass me, rain soaked my cloths and hair and the stars were my only light. _'I want to know that I am not useless... I dont was to be the damsle... I want to take action...'_

I noticed a park and it made me stop in my tracks. The park was so familiar to the one back home, it had the same gate, the same trees, or, maybe it was just my imagenation playing tricks on me...

My feet started to move again, and I walked towards the park in a daze. _'I wonder if the saying: "there are more than one of everything" is true...'_ I thought. _'I can still remember, when me and Ichigo where kids, we would always go to the park, he would push me on the swing, and he would fight with me telling me it was his turn.'_

I felt my mind race and my feet moved faster to the beat of the rain, my mind jolted and I ran, I wanted to see what was in the park even if it was just a normal run-down park I wanted to see it.

As I ran my eyes closed forcing the tears away, but they came flowing out anyways. _'Ichigo's not going to be there... so why... why do I-'_

I crashed into something hard, but I didnt feel the ground. At first I was scared, my heart raced, I knew I bumped into someone but who? I opened my teary eyes to see the teen I had been looking for all this time.

"Rukia...!"

* * *

"Rukia?" Toshiro asked looking at my empty room in shock. "DAMN IT!" He cursed slaming the door and running out anger and worry filling him up.

_**"Hitsugaya-kun?" **_Shirayuki asked bumping into the stressed teen with confusion. _**"Are you ok? Did something happen?"**_ She asked curiously tilting her head and smiling at the snowy haired boy.

Toshiro looked at Shirayuki his white eyebrows furrowed. "Shirayuki, have you seen Rukia, where is she?" he panicked his words just rolling out of his tongue.

_**"I believe she went out for a walk." **_Shirayuki said innocently putting a finger to her lips and she looked to the cieling.

"Thanks!" Toshiro shouted dashing out of the house.

Rangiku looked at Kaien surprised that the snowy teen ran out of the house. "Whats with him?" Kaien just shrugged.

Shirayuki waited at the door with a sly smile on her face. _**"Rukia went out for a walk."**_ She said and the two teens looked at each other and ran out the door as well.

Misaki looked at Shirayuki. "Should we go too?" She asked.

_**"Eh, why not."**_ Shirayuki shrugged leaving a snowy letter for the other Soul Spirits that were still in the house.

* * *

My eyes where wide as the orange haired boy spoke, tears ran down my face, and my breath was heavy. "Ichigo..." My emotions were wordless, I couldnt explain how I was feeling, I was just happy.

"Rukia..." Ichigo muttered slowly get up and forcing me up too. He held my shoulders wiping away the tears from my violet eyes. "I'm cant believe your here! And you grew, wow! Who wouldve guessed!" He said covering up his emotions with happyness.

I knew he was covering up, cause thats what he did. He always covered up his true feelings, and, I did too, but this time, I was just going to let it all out, my pain. "ICHIGO YOU STUPID BAKA!" I shouted hitting him on his chest. "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" I shouted uncontrolable tears running down my face.

Ichigo soften. "I know... I'm sorry Rukia..." He muttered in my ear as he held me tighter in a hug. "I shouldnt have done that... not to you." I felt his cold lips to my forehead as the rain hit our faces.

"I know! Do you realize how much you made us worry! How much you made me worry... that message... I-I..." More tears ran down uncontrolably, and my face was probably in a pernament frown. "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" I hit him some more. My hand stopped almost dead, I had no more energy, so I just grabbed him shirt and sqeezed it with all my might.

"Go ahead, hit me all you want. I am sorry for causing this..." he said his chin resting on the top of my head. "Please dont worry anymore... I'm here." he said.

"I thought something happened to you! How could I not worry!" I asked him, looking at his amber eyes with my eyebrows furrowed. "At least tell me what you were doing all this time Ichigo." I told him my voice softening.

"I was looking for my mom..." He said.

My eyes widened and I let out a soft smile. "Ichigo! I-I know where she is!" I said with happyness. "She is the one who saved me, she is at the house! Come on!" I begged trying to make Ichigo move.

Ichigo just stared at me in shock. "My mom? Really Rukia?" A smile broke out and he hugged me even more. "Oh Thank you!" he said letting go. "Lets go." He said reaching for my hand.

I nodded with a grin my tears dried up. "lets." I said.

"RUKI~CHAN~!" Before I knew it Rangiku came running into the park her arms open wide and hugging me forcing me to move away from Ichigo. "OH RUKI-CHAN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She said hugging my tighter.

"R-Rangiku-u! A-AIR!" I gasped for breath.

Rangiku let go smiling at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." she said shaking her tears away.

I looked at her. "Ichigo's home." I said looking at Ichigo and giving him a smile.

He only scratched his head blushing.

"Oh! I knew something was making you happy!" She said with excitement as Kaien met up with her also holding a grin on his face.

"Rukia!" I looked towards the voice. Toshiro was already running down towards me. "Ichigo? Wow your stubbornessactually went to use." he said with a smile.

I only rolled my eyes ignoring his comment. "Lets go home." I said with relief.

He smiled at me. "Ya lets just wait for Misaki and Shirayuki, they are slow runners." He said.

Ichigo sighed. "I knew I didnt get my athletics from my mom..." he muttered.

"And you think you have stamina?" I asked smirking at the carrot top. "I pass you in the 100 meter Ichigo!" I said punching him lightly on the shoulder.

A horrible scream made it too my ears and my heart skipped a beat. Pain filled my body and my eyes closed at the wind blew hard, blowing dirt in my eyes.

"Toshiro! Take Rukia!" I heard Ichigo yell as he drew out the sword that hung on his back and he jumped up from sight. "HURRY!" I tried to open my eyes, finding myself looking at a giant black monster with a skull for a face.

"It's a menos!" I heard Toshiro say. "Lets go Rukia! Ichigo wont be able to defeat it while were here!" He tried to grab my hand and run but I didnt move.

"No." I said.

"What?"

"I'm not going without Ichigo!" I shouted at Toshiro. "We went through to much! I'm not leaving with out him!" I shouted feeling tears starting to form again. _'I'm not going...'_

"Rukia stop it!" Toshiro scolded at me with fear in his eyes. The fear wasnt of dieing, the fear was not being able to protect me, I knew that look of his all too well.

Ichigo landed back near us recovering from a red beam. "Toshiro, I told you to take her!" He shouted at Toshiro.

"I know!" He said. "Tell her that!"

"RUKIA!"

"I'm not leaving without you Ichigo!" I shouted at him tries streaming down my face again. "If we hurry we can all escape!" I shouted.

"But people are still down there! Dont worry about me Rukia!" He shouted back at me, his amber eyes looked at my violet ones, I could tell he was worried about me.

"No!"

"Rukia!"

"Stop being stubborn Rukia!" Toshiro shouted.

"Rukia take care of my mom, for me, go back with her." Ichigo said. "Please, I will see you tomorrow, it's a promise." and with that he jumped up and attacking the monster.

_'But you didnt keep your promise the last time...' _

I felt arms grab my body picking me up from the ground. Toshiro was carrying me bridal style in speed you could never imagine. All I felt was air and my eyesight was completely blurry.

The last thing I saw before exiting the alternit world was Ichigo battleing the monster, and tears swallowed my vision.

When Toshiro put me down on the grass I fell on my knees. "Let me go back..." I muttereed.

"I cant Rukia." He said.

"Let me go back!" I said my voice raising as tears fell on the grass. "I need to go back for him!" I shouted my hand clawing the dirt. I felt the dirt enter my fingernails my body totaly cold.

"Rukia!" He scolded. "It's morning the portal has closed. You cant go back!" he shouted.

I looked at him my eyes filled in tears. "Toshiro..." I cried. _'Please Ichigo, this time, keep your promise, dont leave us... dont leave me...'_

Toshiro helped me up holding me in his arms. "Who will take care of Ichigo's mom if you dont, Rukia? Didnt he want you to wait for him?" Toshiro asked letting go of me. "He didnt want anyone else to take care of Misaki, Rukia, he wanted you, so are you going to fufill Ichigo's words Rukia?"

I nodded rubbing the tears away. "Ok, I will... but..." I started. "When he comes back, were going to beat him up..."

Toshiro just smiled at me. "Go on, everyone is waiting for you," And with that I smiled at him, running down the hill with the rest of my friends.

Toshiro just staid in his same spot, looking at the place were the portal once was. "You cause her so much pain Ichigo... please hurry... for her..." He muttered.

"Come on Snowflake!"

"Comming!"

* * *

**Yay! I finally wrote this chapter! It's been in my head since forever! but... sadly it's harder to wright than imagne it... **

**oh and this is my longest chapter ever! Over eight thousand words! Yay! I hope you dont get bored though... **

**Anyway please Review and comment, and thanks for reading!**

**I'm out! see ya!**


	16. Bliss Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or the characters

**_Sniff... Final chapter..._**

**_Words: OVER 13,000 WHOOT! ^^_**

**_

* * *

_**

**-15-**

**- Bliss Nightmare –**

**Unknown POV:**

I didn't think my life would end this way. I didn't know that I was the reason of pain, the reason of hurt. If I had known, I would have done this a long time ago.

So why is it that I still hear a voice? Why is my name being called out? Why is my hopeless soul, still here? I'm dead and my questions still are left unanswered.

But that name that is being called out, is not my name. Rukia. She is the reason for my pain. Locked here. In a world full of her stupid sadness. I hate her. I hate what she has made me. My name is not Momo, if that's what you're thinking, then stop. I shall not ask for your name either, knowing names are for the weak.

My life has been taken away. My will. My freedom. It's locked in this pitiful heart that belongs to Rukia. I am drowned by her sadness, and I am jealous of her happiness.

Here is another hint. My name is not Shirayuki.

I advise you to stop this story right now if you don't want to be disappointed. Just imagine that Rukia will end up with what's-his-name and leave it at that. I snicker at those who believe this story will end happily. And a envy those who smile and ignore my words. For they are able to smile. I am not.

Why am I telling you this?

I am telling you this because I can. For my moment of freedom will not last. I want to warn those who are weak. Eat your thoughts and close this page. For only sadness will befall.

The writer has pulled the last string, and the show will fall. Maybe, hope will rise from the old, and bring new to this tale. Maybe, just maybe, this story is not over. Maybe I am wrong.

Who knows?

Her.

No.

You.

Yes.

Anyway, I am going off topic. I shall begin the story you all want to hear. The clock has started. And in 24 hours, I shall be free. My freedom won't last. I know that. But I shall make it remembered.

Engrave my real name into your heads once your eyes meet its words, and dream nightmares about me. For I have different names, Death is the one you can call me for now, but I must warn you, that is not my real name.

_

* * *

_

**Rukia's POV:**

I saw it, my house, just a few yards away. A small, weak, smiled formed on my face and I hurried to the house, Misaki and Shirayuki besides me, fallowing me into the house.

My friends and I had parted ways a while ago. Toshiro, though, offered to come with me, but I refused. I need some time to think again. Ichigo, he was right there, right in front of me, and I wasn't able to help him. I told my friends I was fine, but my heart still beat slowly, like the rain that filled my heart.

I opened my houses door, ready for the worst. I made my feet move, stepping inside. "Hello." I said to the shocked Hisana who was in the kitchen cleaning plates.

It was Morning here, and over there, it was Night.

"Rukia...?" Hisana dropped the plate she was cleaning, and shattering glass was heard throughout the house. "Rukia!" I saw Hisana move towards me in one graceful movement, pulling me into a hug. "I'm so happy, you're safe..." She muttered in my ripped and dirty kimono. I felt her tears sink through my skin, as they left marks on my cloths.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered not moving. I didn't hug her back, I just stood there, zombie-like, and trying to stay focused on what was happening.

Hisana looked up at me, her hands clawing my kimono. "You have no reason to apologize, just tell someone before you go off again. You really made us worry Rukia." Hisana said putting on a smiling a whipping the tears from her eyes.

I didn't know it, but I was crying as well. Salty water leaked down my emotionless face and I felt my heart race faster. "I couldn't do it!" I shouted into Hisana hugging her back, it was my turn to cry into her. My emotions leaked, and the cup that held them broke, releasing them all. I was overflowing with sadness. "I couldn't bring him back! I'm sorry Hisana! I made you worry, and Brother too! I caused you both pain!" I said.

Hisana only smiled patting my back like a real mother did. "It's fine Rukia, you did what you could, and you're safe, that all that matters." Hisana said.

I felt my heart break. Did I really do all that I could? To me being safe didn't matter, I wanted to be with my friends.

I let go of Hisana looking into her purple eyes. "I'm sorry, I have to go." And with that I went to me room, closing the door a bit hard and toppling onto my bed making it creak. I shoved my face into the pillow. 'I can't wait too long Ichigo... please keep your promise...' I thought.

* * *

**No POV:**

Hisana stood in shock upon seeing the expression on Rukia's face, causing her hands to drop to her side. 'She is so... so sad...' Hisana thought. 'Why? Why does she force the smile on her face...?'

Misaki put a hand on Hisana shoulder feeling sympathy for the older sister. "She's been through a lot Hisana, don't blame yourself." She said to her old friend.

That voice, the voice of her companion, Misaki. Hisana didn't believe it, so she looked up, eyes wide, and tears in her eyes. "Misaki!" She said hugging the girl. "I so sorry, I couldn't do anything, I wish... I shouldn't of...-"

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault we got separated." Misaki said with a smile. "Plus the world was an interesting place, so I couldn't get bored." Misaki said.

"But I... I took you away from your family... you son... your twins... and worst of all I wasn't able to help you... I searched and searched... but I couldn't find you Misaki..." Hisana said regretfully, her head low, and her bangs covering her eyes.

Misaki lifted the younger girls chin smiling at her. "You were always like a daughter too me, Hisana." She said. "I could never hate you, you did everything you could, and now you have a sister, and you treat your sister like you child... So show your sister that you don't hate her, but now, don't bother her, she needs time to think." Misaki said her smile warm and comforting.

Hisana nodded not speaking a word. She fixed her position and walked slowly to the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast Misaki?" Hisana asked with a fragile smile.

Misaki just smiled back knowing the older sister had grown up from when they had first met. "I am fine with anything." was her answer.

Hisana just nodded. "I'll take you home today, Isshin will be very happy to see you."

"I know."

* * *

**Rukia's POV: **

I laid in my bed, tired from my long journey, and depressed at its outcome. I slowly turned my head to the side, trying to find something to do to keep my mind off the miss-happening. By the time I realized it I found myself staring at the clock on my bedside counter.

4:36 AM JULY 15

My eyes widened. When I left it was July 8, yet after two days in the other world a week has past in this world. And that's not the worst part, today was... PROM! "Holy Crap!" I cursed throwing the covers and getting out of my bed. "Hisana!"

I ran out of my room, tripping on the quilt that I threw on the floor, and stumbling down the hall. "Hisana!" I said heading towards the kitchen where she was cooking. "I... need... a... dress..." I panted grabbing the table for support.

After the search for Ichigo, I was exhausted, and that little stunt to run to the kitchen didn't help much.

Hisana thought for a second. "Hmm..." A fire burned in her eyes, and her mood lit up instantly, and I started to worry. "Well, I guess I can go get you something while you're a school." She said looking back at me with a smile.

I felt my stomach twist. I realized Hisana didn't know what I liked, she would probably get me something pink and fluffy. "Hisana... err... never mind, I'll just barrow one from a friend." I said quickly covering up.

Shirayuki grinned, putting her cup down on the table. "**_Don't worry Rukia,"_** she said putting a hand on my head. **_"I'll get you something, after all, Hisana has no fashion sense whatsoever."_** she said.

Hisana shot Shirayuki a glare that would make Byakuya proud. "Who asked you?" She shouted. "I'll have you know, I am the wife of a noble, and I have plenty of fashion sense." Hisana said confidently crossing her arms.

Shirayuki smirked. "**_Uhhuh..."_** she said sarcastically rolling her crystal eyes. "**_You might have fashion sense for other girls, but Rukia here is different, so as her Soul Spirit, I know what she wants."_** Shirayuki said putting my head and bringing me closer to her.

I got irritated, why was it the two bickered so much? "Both of you, shut up!" I shouted. "You both can go pick out something, I don't care, I just need _something_ to wear." I said sighing. "Now if you excused me, I am going to take a nice long shower, and get ready for the dreading day of school." and with that I walked off, too my room.

**_"Cranky much?"_**Shirayuki said looking at Hisana.

"Cht... She is your human." Hisana said crossing her arms.

**_"But she is your sister!"_**

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

**_"EVERYTING!" _**

**_

* * *

_**

After I took my long, promising, bath and nap, I went to school. I wasn't excited like I should've been though, today was the last day of school and I didn't even feel a change since Ichigo left. Everything was the same, and it bothered me.

Even when I was with my friends, I felt irked. I wasn't the only one though, at lunch I could tell they were also bothered. Rangiku didn't even come to school today, but then again, she was probably searching for a "perfect dress" to wear tonight.

But the weirdest thing was the way Momo was acting. She would avoid all of our eye contact and she would even speak a word at lunch. The loudest, happiest girl, kept on staring at me, and glimpsing at Orihime as if she was hiding something.

I wasn't stupid though. I knew she was hiding something. Momo would act like that even if the world was ending. Heck Toshiro even offered to ask her if she was fine. She didn't do anything though, she just smiled and said no. This shocked all of us, knowing that she had a crush on him. I even wanted to asked her if something had happened, but whenever I got the courage, my stomach would twist, and I decide that I would leave it at that.

I felt like the crash of the party. Everyone just talked and talked, putting their feelings to the side. Toshiro and Kaien laughed at all of Momo's jokes, even if they weren't funny at all.

I though, had had enough of the talking. I got up from the wooden bench, all eyes from the table going to me. I walked away, I wanted to go home, my head hurt, and I felt cold. Freezing cold. But if I was cold, then why was I sweating? Why is my forehead so…

I heard footsteps run from behind me chasing after my lifeless body. "Rukia!" Toshiro's voice rang. "Rukia?" He caught up with me grabbing my shoulder forcing me to stop. "Hey, Rukia, what's up?" He asked, his white eye brows furrowing.

I didn't move, I didn't look at him. No words came out of my mouth.

Toshiro grabbed my shoulders and shook me, forcing me to look at the snowy haired teen. "Rukia!" he shouted. "Hello? Aren't you listening?" he asked waving his hand front of my face.

I looked up at him opening my mouth for words, but nothing came out. His emerald eyes froze my body even more, I couldn't even look at him. I felt guilty, but for what? Why do I feel guilty? Why do I feel like I did something wrong.

Toshiro just stared at me, like I was about to die or something. "Rukia… You're shivering…" he muttered putting the back of his hand to my forehead.  
But your forehead is on fire…" he muttered again, taking one last look at me. "Come on, I'm taking you home." He said grabbing my hand and attempting to drag me out of school grounds.

"No…" I muttered stopping him from taking me any further. "I'm fine…" I said. "I just need to rest."

He looked at me like I had told him I killed his puppy. "Rukia, you crazy midget, if you get sick how the heck are you going to go to prom?" he asked. I saw a slight smirk appear on his face. "I want to see you get glares from all the chicks in school." He said.

I smiled the slightest on smiles, too sick to even smirk. "Idiot, I'm already receiving the death glares," I said. "Most of them are from Kaien, and they for you." I said.

Toshiro chuckled. "Come on, I'm taking you home." He said. "You can't even make a bad joke."

I felt my body leave the ground. My feet no longer standing. When I realized it, Toshiro was carrying me piggy back, out the school. "Aren't you suppose to ask a girl before you pick her up and walk off?" I asked.

"Ya, guys ask normal girls, you're far from normal, some kind of mix between a human and a troll." He said smiling.

I smacked him on the head happy to get one benefit other than being dragged around. I was sick, but I wasn't so sick that I'd let a comment like that pass me by.

"Hey what the hell was that for? You're supposed to be sick you little midget!" He said.

I 'hmph' ed loud enough so that he could hear. "Aren't trolls supposed to whack things on the head?" I retorted in a matter-of-fact kind of tone.

"Ya, but not midget trolls like you. Especially since I am carrying you heavy ass." He said. I couldn't see it, but I knew he was smirking.

'Did he just call me fat? Damn that Toshiro!' I thought. Instead of a loud shout like I was planning to do, I coughed; it was like having a spasm right there and then.

Toshiro just sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked.

* * *

**School:**

Momo got up from her seat as well. "Hey, Kaien. I gotta go, Prof. Aizen wanted to meet me." She said knowing Kaien had no clue about her saying she left Aizen because she was scared of him. "See ya." She said.

Kaien just sighed lying down the table, putting his hands in the back of his head. "I'll kill that old man if he tries anything with Rukia." He growled under his breath not really paying attention to what Momo was saying.

Momo just walked off, into the building waiting near the lockers. "Ok Inoue, you wanted to talk?" She called out, her voice echoing off the walls of the empty building.

Orihime smiled at her coming out of the hall. "Hello Hinamori." she said with a smile that would kill a cat. "Glad you stopped by." she said walking closer to the Hinamori.

"What do you want?" Momo spat out. Momo had never liked Orihime, ever since she started to help her Azien-sama, she had been getting a little too close. Orihime Inoue was creeping into Momo's skin, and playing with her.

"Oh, it's not what I want, it what Aizen-_dono_wants." Orihime said with a smirk. Ever since Ichigo left, she wanted revenge, Rukia took Ichigo from her and left her with what? Renji? Oh Hell No.

Momo twitched at the way Orihime said Aizens name, but she said nothing. Momo didn't want Orihime to know that she was getting mad, then she would be playing right into that boops-for-a-brain girls' hands.

Orihime walked closer a giving Momo a playful, smirk-ish smile. "You see, Aizen-Dono never cared about you, you were just a doll, playing into his hands, Aizen-dono never loved you, he really wants-"

"Shut up!" Momo said cutting Orihime off. "I know about his past, he's told me himself!" Momo shouted. "But if you dare to speak another word you big ass bitch, I swear I'll make you wish you never even met me!" She shouted.

Orihime grimaced, shocked at the Hinamori's outburst. Orihime slowly lowered her head, her eyes on the ground. "Then why is it that you care so much about him, you know he will never love you." Orihime said.

Momo sighed. "I know. But not all of us can choose the ones we love." Momo said. "Toshiro, when we were little, he told me he loved me, but, I never listened, it was always just mutters in my ears. Now seeing him with Kuchiki, I realized what I had, but I still can't say that I love him, my heart belongs to Aizen." She said.

Orihime laughed. "How stupid." She spat. "You know he will never love you but you still choose fallow him? That's the biggest pile of crap I have ever heard." Orihime said.

"What about you? You say that Rukia is the one who stole Ichigo from you, but Ichigo is really the one who likes Rukia, ne? But you still choose to believe Rukia is the one at fault. So I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Momo said the slightest of mockery in her voice.

Orihime twitched in anger. "Don't even start!" She shouted through the empty halls.

"Oh it's already over." Momo said walking away with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**Rukia's House:**

**Rukia's POV:**

Toshiro had just laid me down on my bed, I was sweating and breathing heavily. Even though I was sweating my body felt like I was on Pluto, I was freezing cold, I wanted to go under the covers but when I tried Toshiro just scolded me.

"Don't even think about it." Toshiro said, catching me in the act. "I'm gonna get you a cold towel so don't move." He said walking away.

_'What's Toshiro thinking? He can't skip school just to take care of me.'_ I thought. _'Does he even know how to take care of a sick person?_' I felt a cold towel being laid to my forehead, it made my breathing go down, and my heart start to beat normally.

"Good girl you didn't move a bit." Toshiro said with a cocky tone as he patted my head like a dog.

"Shudup..." I muttered daring to open my eyes, only to find myself staring into his emerald ones. I saw that he was already sitting down on a chair, and his expressing was different than what I realized, he held a small smile, and the glimmer of- fear?- in his eyes.

"Rukia," I heard him say, still staring at him. "You never asked me about my past." he said. "Why is that?" His emerald eyes narrowed down on my violet ones, sending only a shock as they directly met.

I sighed. "I tell you the same thing I told Ichigo when we were kids, 'When you're ready you will tell me.' " I said remembering how Ichigo asked me the same question a few years ago.

Toshiro nodded giving me the 'I'm ready' look. "When I was a kid, I didn't have a family, my parents were killed so I was left with Unohanna, she took care of me and Momo. I didn't have any friends besides Momo, so I didn't know what it was like to love, or even be loved." He said. "I was a person of the lowest of the low, a street rat, when I was finally old enough to be in middle school, they took me too the human world, they told me I was going to live here from now on." He said. "So I did what I was told, my past has been a sad story I never want to repeat."

I gave him a small smile. "I can't even remember my past. I can't remember anything before age seven, I feel like a part of me, my history has been taken away." I said.

I felt better, my mind was set on something else and I felt like I didn't even have a fever to begin with. My once sweaty body was now not so sweaty, and I didn't feel like a pile of ice anymore.

"Oh let me get you a new towel." Toshiro said getting up and reaching for the dry towel that was on my head.

I grabbed his hand and got up shaking my head. "No, I'm fine, I think the fever past." I said smiling at him. When I saw Toshiro give me a weird look, I couldn't help but laugh. "I fine!" I said. "You don't need to worry."

"Ok," He said. "But I'm going to stay here for a while, tell me if you need anything, I'll be in the living room." He said already knowing his way around my house.

I nodded laying back down. _'I wonder why Toshiro always worries about me, Ichigo too, they always worry about me..._' I thought. _'And what was that weird fever, it was so... unnatural...'_

**'I'm coming...'**A voice in my head rang. It was raspy and dark and it definitely wasn't Shirayuki's, the voice scared me and left me in shock. **'Be ready...'** And with that laughs where heard, ear bleeding, painful, laughs.

"Rukia!" Toshiro voice rang from the halls breaking into my shock. "I'll make dinner!" He shouted.

I shook my head trying to forget the horrible voice that rang inside my head. I got up and went to the kitchen, I needed to take my mind off things for a while. That scary voice, it was in pain, suffering, but from what?

"Here I'll help." I said going near Toshiro. "What are you going to make?"

"Cht... your cooking sucks, it's a danger to society, a poison that has no cure, a toxin that can kill metal, a-."

"I get it."

Toshiro's expression turned into a light smirk. "Seriously, let someone who actually knows how to cook, cook." He said opening the cabinets looking at the food.

"Oh Shudup." I said walking to the couch and turning on the TV.

Toshiro smiled. _'Idiot, you need to rest.'_he thought. "Hey Rukia?" he said not taking his eyes off the stove. "Want take out?" he asked giving me a sheepish smile. "I only know how to make Chrysies food." He said.

I smiled. "Ya, ok."

* * *

"Absolutely not! That dress is too revealing for my Rukia!" Hisana shouted pointing at the raven black dress Shirayuki was holding, it had a long slit that stopped at the thigh and no straps. "Rukia is not going to wear that!"

**_"But she would like it so much!"_**Shirayuki said blowing air into one of her cheeks making it bigger that the other.

"No she won't!"

**_"Well, I already told you Rukia doesn't was a fluffy pink dress that makes her look like a five year old!"_** Shirayuki complained. "**_She is a teenager not a child! She need something that will wow the crowed!"_**

"Do you want her to be known as the high school slut for the rest of her life?" Hisana shouted at Shirayuki. "I will not let Rukia ruin her life with some dress that she will regret for the rest of her life!" Hisana retorted.

**_"Don't worry that position is already filled..." _**Shirayuki muttered too herself, crossing her arms over her chest making sure Hisana didn't hear her muttering.

All eyes in the shop were on the two bickering woman, staring at them and the noise their fight was causing. Shirayuki and Hisana had already been kicked out of ten shops, and this was probably going to be there eleventh.

"What about this one?" Hisana asked the Soul Spirit holding up a sequenced gold dress with big puffy pink sleeves. It was absolutely horrible.

Shirayuki gasped at ugly dress, taking a step back because it was so horrible. **_"Oh Gawd did somebody chuck that in garbage back and put it on a hanger? That dress is absolutely hideous!" _**Shirayuki said.

"Umm... excuse me..." A girl in a worker uniform said interrupting the fight the two woman were having. "Y-You're bothering our costumers... uh... I-I need to ask you to leave... GOMEN-O-SAI!" She said shyly bowing at the two and apologizing.

Shirayuki and Hisana glared at each other. **_"She what you did! Now we are never going to get Rukia a dress!"_** Shirayuki yelled.

"It's your fault just as much as it is mine!" Hisana said, waking out with the Soul Spirit.

**_"Whatever, let's go find another shop!"_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Rukia's POV:**

I waited for Toshiro to come back, bored, lying on the couch watching endless hours of soup opera's (more like minutes). I sighed, I was tired of waiting for the lead character to kiss the chick. I mean it's been seven seasons and forty episodes! KISS HER! Oh and don't get me started on the other girl who tried to kill the guy because the girl—

I getting off the story aren't I?

Anyways I was tired of waiting for the snowy haired boy, so I decided to get up and walk too my room.

I walked and walked, my curiosity leading me to the halls of the mansion. I had never really searched my house all that much; I just stayed in the spots most suiting for me. My instincts told me to keep on walking, father and father into the Kuchiki house. After a while of wondering, finally noticed a room that I had never seen before.

It gave off a strange aura, deep and dark. My stomach twisted and I felt my back shiver and I placed a hand on the door knob. I slowly twisted it, only to find shock.

Pictures were everywhere in the dim room, on walls, tables, and the floor. It started to my left, pictures of the first Kuchiki and the Kuchiki after that and so on. I walked from the starting picture, staring at the black and white photo, and I walked from that one to the next. And the next. And the next.

Satisfaction caught my eye, all these pictures, scrolls, history of my family, all of it was here. Everything about my life was probably here. I found a picture of my great Grandpa Ginrei, back when he was younger and all I could do was smile at my brothers' look-a-like. Brother was next, but in his photo he wasn't alone, he was standing with Hisana, his arm around her, and somebody else. A man. Aizen.

Aizen, Byakuya and Hisana.

All three of them where in the picture, together, as friends.

This was the greatest shock of my life (other than finding out about the monster school and all that). I stared at the picture, and the one under it was even more surprising. Byakuya, Aizen, and Hisana where all children, playing tag under the Cherry blossom trees, with big smiles on their faces.

I picked up the photo, whipping off the dust that gathered on it. They were all happy, even great Grandpa Ginrei was there laughing at the kids. I felt my curiosity rise as I looked at the other pictures. They were mostly about the young trio, sometimes Youroichi would appear in the pictures and torment Byakuya as Hisana and Aizen laughed.

I couldn't help but smile myself as I learned about their past, but something still irked me. How come Byakuya never told me Aizen and him were friends? How come he never said a word to me?

Another picture caught my eye. Byakuya was standing next to Hisana and she was next to Misaki, while Isshin put a arm around her and had his childish grin plastid on his face. Hisana and Misaki though, were holding two babies. Hisana holding what appeared to be me, and Misaki was holding the orange haired idiot.

Nobody could mistake Ichigo for someone else. Especially with that orange hair of his.

In the next picture, I was standing next to Ichigo, about the age of four, and two big smiles on our faces as we waved bye to the camera. I smiled and felt my eyes go watery. _'So that was my past…'_ I thought. _'I would've never guessed…'_

A box caught my eye. It was old fashion, a ordinary chest. I bent down dusting it off with my finger. There was a name, it was clear as it glimmered in the dim light. And my eye shot up as I stared at the name: Rukia.

"Oi! Rukia! Come on! I brought the food!" Toshiro's voice said, entering my ears. I quickly got out of the photo room, not wanting Toshiro to worry any more that he already has to, and I ran down the hall meeting up with the snowy haired boy.

"About time!" I said with a smile.

"Cht. There was a long line alright?" He said holding up the bag of food in front of him. "I didn't know what you wanted so I just got you a burger." He said his face covered in slight blush.

I noticed it even if he wasn't looking towards me. "Toshiro, are you blushing?" I asked, a sly grin slipping on my lips. "You are! You are blushing!" I said with excitement and the intention to tease.

"No I am not!" Toshiro retorted angrily. "It was just something my damn Soul Spirit said! Nothing else!" He said crossing his arms over his chest and 'hmph' ing loudly.

"So what did he say?" I asked.

Toshiro was caught off guard his expression dropping. "Nothing to your importance!" He said. "Just eat your damn food!" he said his emerald eyes shut closed refusing to look at my violet ones.

"What did he picture a girl naked or something?" I asked raising a brow and crossing my arms.

Toshiro blushed harder, his expression dropping again and his eyes on me. "N-no!" He stuttered "I still have my innocence ya' know!" he shouted angry at my comment.

"What?" I asked with a smirk. "It's normal for a guy to picture those things. So who was the girl you perverted old man?" I asked knowing every single word I said hit him good. After all the only color he had on his face was scarlet red blush.

"Oh shut up!" He shouted.

I smiled giving his a carefree shrug. "Oh well…" I sighed. "Might as well drop the subject, after all, it's not taking us anywhere." I said holding out my hand and waiting for Toshiro to give me my bag of food.

Toshiro gave me a weird look handing me the bag. "Oi, what happened to you?" He asked.

"What do you mean? I was sick. Now I am hungry. It's as simple as that." I said already grabbing the fries and eating them whole. "Don't look at me like that! I can't help my being hungry!" I said slightly embarrassed.

Toshiro just shrugged it off. "Eh, whatever." He said.

**_

* * *

_**

Toshiro had fallen asleep on the couch, snoring away to whatever dream he was having. Me though, I wanted to see what was in that box. The box that had my name on it. My box.

I walked down the endless corridor, looking for the room. When I finally met up with the place of history I opened the door, feeling the same dark aura spilling out of it. I didn't even bother to look around this time, I just went for the box. I kneeled down, staring at my name, clearly written.

I brought the box closer to me, examining it, It seemed like an ordinary box, nothing more. I opened the top, dust flying all ways, making me close my eyes and spill out a few coughs. When I reopened my eyes I found myself staring at a whole bunch of toys and papers.

I picked a paper up first. It was a page from a diary. I scanned it with my eyes, the handwriting elegant and smooth, clear and easy to read. I couldn't help but smile as I finished it.

_"I shall fill a box with items Rukia cherished most, and when I return, I shall open it, and tell her all I know."_–Hisana

I quickly dug through the box, letting my hands explore all they wanted. Excitement was all I could feel as I looked at the rabbit plushie's and blankets. All my childhood was in this box. One thing though, surprised me. It laid at the bottom of the box, untouched by dust. I held the silk cloth is my hands, spreading it out to look at it correctly.

It was a dress.

The touch was so familiar, and the white cloth shinned it the dim light. I almost gasped. The white dress was perfectly untouched, beautiful, and soft. Warmth growing in my hands from its touch. I only stared at the beautiful dress my mind blowing.

_"H-Here… I-I… My mom made this for you… I-I wanted to give it too you… It's for when we're older…" _

A voice, soft and shy, rang through my head. Memories? Maybe. I didn't know, the voice that was so soft and so familiar yet it didn't have a name. It wasn't a adult's voice though or anything like the sound of a teen. It was the sound of a child's voice.

I held the dress closely, continuing to look through the wooden box.

My hand jerked away as I felt an icy cold touch. I looked in the box, and there laid a ring, nothing flashy, just a normal diamond ring. One thing though, wasn't normal, the ring wasn't made of silver or gold, it was made of ice. Everything except the diamond was ice, never melting ice.

I picked it up examining the beautiful ring. I looked to see if it had something in graved in it, it did. 'The most fiery ice' is what it said. I smiled, who ever gave it to me must've know I was stubborn as hell.

"Rukia!" Toshiro's voice echoed. "Yo midget! Where are you?" He shouted.

I quickly put back all the items on the floor in the wooden box, keeping the dress and the ring in my hands as I slammed it shut and getting up, shutting the door as I ran out, meeting up with Toshiro. "Uhh… ya what's up?" I asked nervously hiding the items behind my back.

"When I went in your room, you weren't there so I... uh… never mind, I was just making sure you were ok." He said.

I smiled. "Well… um… I have to… uh… I have to go to the restroom, so I should be going now, see ya." I said walking past Toshiro, sighing in relief, and completely lying about going to the restroom. I could still feel Toshiro's eyes on me as I walk into my room. What was he still doing here anyways? I didn't mind but…

I quickly dropped the dress and the ring on my bed, putting my hands to my hips and sighing greatly. Why was I so damn curious?

**_

* * *

_**

Toshiro wanted to hit his head on a wall. _'Damn it!'_ he mentally cursed. '_Why the hell did I feel so nervous?'_ he shouted at himself. _'Rukia is still Rukia, no matter what day it is, no matter what time it is, no matter how I see it, Rukia is Rukia.' _

Toshiro walked back to the living room not really planning on doing anything there.

_'So what, she's my date to prom, it's not like we're really dating, it's more like friendly dancing time. Ya that's what it is!_' Toshiro continued trying to avoid denial, too bad he was already there. _'Argh! Damn it! I need food!'_ he mentally shouted raiding the fridge.

The door opened, making all of Toshiro's attention to it.

"Ahh! We're finally home!" Shirayuki sighed entering the house first and plopping down on the couch. "It's all your fault Hisana, you made me go!" Shirayuki complained to the next woman entering the house.

"Oh be quiet, you were the one who wanted to go, don't even go there!" Hisana said closing the door and leaning down on the table counter right a few feet away from Toshiro.

"It was for Rukia! She would be humiliated if I didn't go! Gawd knows what you would've bought her!" Shirayuki complained a smirk on her face that even made Toshiro twitch. Rukia Soul Spiril was just as bad as the owner. Looks innocent, but evil all around.

**_'I know what you mean…'_**Hyourinmaru said to Toshiro privately.

"Well we didn't even get to buy anything, we got kicked out of all the stores, thanks to you." Hisana said bitterly, crossing her arms, and sticking out her tongue at the Soul Spirit.

_'It's like they both share Rukia's personalities…'_Toshiro thought back to Hyourinmaru sweat dropping. _'I guess that's explains Rukia's attitude, it's all thanks to the those two that I get yelled at everyday…'_

Hyourinmaru laughed. **_'Rukia is right, its fun to laugh at your pain.'_**

'_Shut up!'_

"Hitsugaya-Kun?" Hisana's voice broke Toshiro's conversation, making him look at the two woman before him.

"Oh, uh… haha… I came here two… uh…" Toshiro started scratching his head, blushing from embarrassment. He couldn't find the words to say to the two women. His mind went completely blank.

"Raid the fridge?"

"Oh! Um no, not at all!" Toshiro quickly recovered waving his hands in front of him. "You see Rukia started to get a fever and I brought her home, so she could rest, that is." He finished. He saw the worried looks on Shirayuki and Hisana and quickly added. "But she is fine now, if you want to see her, she's in her room." Toshiro said.

Hisana sighed. "She going to be mad, we weren't able to find a dress for her…" Hisana said. "Hey, Hitsugaya-Kun, do you know who asked Rukia to the prom, it was kind of unexpected." Hisana said.

Toshiro blushed hard. "Um… well… I sort of did." He said scratching his head. "but only as friends, I mean, I think so, it's kind of confusing for me." he said honestly. Now he really wanted to hit his head on a wall, how could he just blurt that out, and too Rukia's sister at that!

A grin appeared on Hisana's face. "OK! Then tell us Hitsugaya-Kun, what do you think would look better on Rukia, a short and slutty dress, or a long and sexy dress?" She asked.

Toshiro's blush deepened. "W-What kind of question is that?" he asked, blurting out the words.

Shirayuki sighed. "**_See, he's blushing, that means he's picturing Rukia in both dresses, he's just like Hyourinmaru."_** Shirayuki said sipping a cup of tea that magically appeared in her hands.

Toshiro felt like he was getting the fever. "I- uh- no!- I mean…-"

"Quit torturing him, can't you see he's about to die from embarrassment! What kind of questions where you asking him anyways?" I asked irritated at the noise that could only being coming from the loudest people in the room, not including myself.

Shirayuki sighed. _**"Party's over." **_She said shrugging.

Hisana looked at me her eyes watery, she was using the puppy dog face. "Oh Rukia, I 'm so sorry! We couldn't find the dress! None of them were beautiful!" she said pleading.

I sighed. "You got kicked out didn't you?" I asked knowing the two too well. Hisana gave me a nod. "Oh well…" I sighed. "No harm done, I guess I'll have to use the one I found." I said.

Hisana gave me weird look. "Which one?"

I looked at her, my eyes narrowed only to her. "You'll see when I wear it." I said. I wasn't going to tell her I found my box, I was just going to play it cool and see if she remembered it at all.

"Ok!" she said happily, "Well I need to go get the cloths from the washing machine, Rukia can you help me?" She asked not giving me a choice and she dragged me by the hand taking me to the laundry room protesting all the way.

Toshiro dared to look at Shirayuki. "Uhh…" was all the came out of his mouth. _'Hyourinmaru what should I say?'_Toshiro asked his Soul Spirit hoping for help.

**_'…'_**

_'HYOURINMARU!' _

**_"So, not planning anything dirty, Toshiro?" _**Shirayuki's voice rang sending shivers too Toshiro's body**_. "I bet you blushed every time you saw the poor defenseless Rukia in her bed, panting, crying for help,"_** She said sneakily smirking behind her tear cup.

Toshiro blushed. "No! I just carried her here and helped her, nothing happened, I swear!" He said, damn woman, always getting in your head and messing up your words.

**_"Relax, it's naturally for a boy to think stuff like that, I was just joking."_**Shirayuki said. **_"I wanted to see if making you squirm was as fun as everyone says it is."_**Shirayuki said with a warm smile.

Toshiro just sighed. There was no way he was EVER going to come here alone again.

**_

* * *

_**

**No POV:**

"Oh Rukia it looks gorgeous!" Hisana said happily. "You're absolutely beautiful in that dress! Don't you think Shirayuki?" Hisana asked turning towards the Soul Spirit that was sipping tea.

Rukia was wearing the white dress she found, and if fit her perfect. Rukia looked dazzling in the dress that matched her porcelain skin. She almost glowed as the light in her room hit her skin and dress. And since Rukia refused to wear any kind of make-up, the two woman stood in awe of Rukia's natural beauty.

"I agree, after all she is _my _human." Shirayuki said setting it down the cup and standing up. "But I have to ask, have I seen that dress before?" She asked turning towards Hisana who was clearly thinking about Shirayuki's comment.

"Hmm… I'm not sure… come to think of it, I've seen that ring before too." She said pointing too the ice ring on Rukia's neck. "Rukia where did you find that stuff?" Hisana asked.

Rukia sweat dropped. "Well I was searching the house and I found this room…" she said. "When I went in there was this box and I… Well it said my name so I opened it… haha…" Rukia said biting her bottom lip, she was a bit nervous answering the question after all, she did just _find_it. Who knows, it might've been kept a secret for a reason.

Hisana sighed. "Oh no, I totally forgot about that old thing!" She said. "Sorry Rukia, I was suppose to give it too you when I came back but I guess I forgot after ten years." She said. "Well Misaki did a great job at making it, I still remember when—"

"Hisssaaanna~" Shirayuki complained. "I'm tired of those old stories! It's not like we have _all _the time in the world! Rukia needs to get going!" Shirayuki perused in her whiny voice.

Rukia just smiled at the two women. They always had to argue about something. "Ok well I better get going guys." Rukia said stopping any start of a fight. "See ya." Rukia walked out of her room heading towards the living room were the bored, and waiting Toshiro sat.

"Hey Snowflake, ready?"

Toshiro's eyes turned to the person that called his ridiculous nickname. "I already told you not to-!" He was cut off by the smiling Rukia standing before him, not able to finish his reply.

"Well are you ready?" Rukia asked giving the gawking teen a innocent look. "Don't tell me you've been sleeping this whole time! You're starting to get really lazy ya' know!" Rukia scolded.

Toshiro just stared in awe astonish by the transformation the raven haired girl took. "That still you Rukia? What the hell did they do to you in there?" He asked jokingly with a smile plastered on his face.

"Haha very funny. Go tell it to somebody who cares." Rukia said with a twitch of annoyance.

"Ouch, cold much?" Toshiro said smirking at the raven haired girl. "After all it was a compliment, what's got you so pissed?" He asked poking Rukia's stomach rapidity. "Well? Well? Well? Wel—"

Rukia just sighed.

"Ok fine," Toshiro said getting up ready to take Rukia seriously. "Let's go, I'm starting to get weird vibes from you and we haven't even left yet." Toshiro said putting his hands in his pockets and smiling at the raven haired girl. "Shall we?"

Rukia smiled starting to walk out the door. "Don't get lost." Was her smart reply as she led the way out the door. Realization struck her, making her stop in her tracks. "We're not going to walk all the way over there are we?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Toshiro said. "When you where changing I got my car, I'm not stupid Rukia!" He said crossing his arms and sticking out his tongue at the violet eyed girl.

"You have a car? Since when?" Rukia said almost laughing at Toshiro's remark.

"I've had it for a while, I mean I dont really have to use it, but hey, you never know." He said walking out with the youngest Kuckiki by his side.

Once Rukia laid eyes on the supposided car that beloged to Toshiro, she couldnt help but gasp. She stared at a icey blue Carrera, totally dumbfounded. "T-That belongs to you?" she asked.

"What? Surrprised?" Toshiro asked. "Kaien isnt the only one who has a awesome car ya know." He said with a smirk as he clicked a button on the car keys making it light up and beep.

Rukia fallowed the snowy haired teen sitting in the car as he opened the door for herand hopped in the other side. Rukia only staired at him with a smile. "Ready to go Snowflake?"

Toshiro smirked even more, glimpsing his emerald eye in her direction. "Damn right I am." He said as he hauled the car forward, making Rukia jerk in her seat.

Rukia only watched the familiar lights as they past by. The almost speeding Toshiro though sat contently as Rukia admired all the cars as they past by. He watched her with glimpses, still in awe of her beauty as the moon's glow bounced off her porcelin skin. "Rukia," he said. "I forgot to tell you something."

Rukia's violet eyes pirced Toshiro with wonder. "And that is?" she asked.

"I dont know how to dance." Toshiro said with a sheepish smile. "I'm mean it's not like I ever thought that I would be going to prom, it's just that I didnt think that... well..." Toshiro's words rolled off his tongue as his eyes got lost in Rukia's heart warming smile.

"Dont worry about it." She said confidently. "We're doing this to have fun, it's not like everyone's going to notice, after all, you are the captian of the football team, notbody cares." she said.

Toshiro hadnt thought about football since the day he met Rukia, everything had just been so perfect with her around, she just fell into his life. Every scolding and yell Rukia would give him, irritated him like hell, but something about her, the smile she wore, just made his heart melt. "Ok fine, and you? If you mess up what will happen to _my_ image?"

Rukia almost smacked him. "Oh shut up, it's not like my image is perfectly fine either, I'm going to be recieve death glares for all my high school life! I'm taking a big risk here!" She said with a smirk.

"Cht. Buy my image is more important than yours so ha!" The snowy hair boy said back.

"No it isnt! I mean you have a big ego, but thats all there is!" Rukia practicly shouted back. "Come on, it's not like a snowball brain like you would have a problem with your 'Image' if you didnt even ask me to go in the first place!" Rukia said.

Toshiro wimpered, that was his ego getting flushed down a toilet. "I have to have a big ego cause you have a smaller heart." He muttered sticking oiut his tongue at the raven haired girl.

"I dont have a-"

"RUKI~CHANNNNNN!"

Toshiro and Rukia's glaze went too the sound of the oh so familiar yet horible voice. "Rangiku?" they both said as they saw the big bust girl next to them waving hi out the window of her car in the middle of the street.

"Is that Toshiro? Oh you dog you!" Rangiku said with a cat like smile. "I cant wait to show you my date! I going to go pick- GREEN LIGHT WOOOH!" and with that she drove off excitedly yelling over the loud music coming for her car.

"wha?"

BEEEPPP

BEEP

BEEPPP

Toshiro pushing on the gas as honks from cars sounded in back of them. Rukia only sighed shaking her head in disbelief. "hell, this is what hell is going to be like." she said.

Toshiro just cracked a smile. "I dont know, I've never been there," he said.

"You will be going there soon, thats for sure."

"How cold."

* * *

Toshiro braked parking some-what correctly in the small pace. He got out walking around and planng to open the door for the already standing Rukia. "Oh! do you want me to go back in?" Rukia asked inoccently.

Toshiro sighed. "Come on," he said. "No harm no foul."

The two walked entering the once a gym, building and stopping as gasps filled the air. Every guy and girl who was already dancing stared at the strange couple, heck, even the music stopped.

"Hehe... She my... She's my date." Toshiro said scratching his head utterly embarressed. "So... uh... ya... continue." he said pushing the raven haired girl to a emtpy seat. "Dont mind use." he said.

Rukia struggled out of the snowy haired boys grasp. "What? I cant say anything! They are still staring! Let go! I knew this would happen!" all of Rukia's protest were drowned out. Toshiro was only listening to the rumors being past around.

"Urgh... Why is that girl, with him! She so ugly, I mean look at her, how bold can you be if your wearing a white dress, she just wants to stand out." Some said in disgust.

Rukia sat down watching Toshiro, a worried expression coming over her face. "I'll go get you a drink." Toshiro said still listening to the conversation.

"I know, I bet she forced him to go with her, I mean did you see how she hits him all the time!" Another girl said.

Toshiro twitched walking towards the juice bar.

"Ya and I heard at lunch, she yelled at him making him carry her to a store just to buy that dress of hers!" another girl said complety changing the story of what really happened at lunch.

Toshiro almost broke the cup he was holding in his hand.

"Lets go talk to him, I mean their not even dancing."

Toshiro walked closer to Rukia, almost slamming the cup on the table and picking her up by the hand. "We're dancing." was all he said to the dumbfounded Rukia.

Rukia just looked at him fallowing him as they reached the dance floor. Rukia had never seen Toshiro act this way. And since when did he want to dance? Didnt he just say his ego would be damaged? He didnt even ask Rukia if she wanted to dance. And to their luck, it was a slow dance.

Toshiro gritted his teeth annoyed by the awful comments. He didnt even realize how tight her was holding the small Kuchiki as he held her close to his body. Toshiro was going to protect her at whatever the cost.

"Oh dear gawd look at that, he danceing."

"Dont worry about it, he's probably getting paid, it's not like he's going to kiss _that thing_."

That did it.

_That thing! T_hats how they talk about _his_Rukia behind her back! Thats what the rumor say about her. Toshiro almost hurt the poor little Rukia out of anger.

A warm hand fell apon his, and Toshiro's direction went to Rukia. Her big purple eyes wear holes of sadness, her expression nearly killed him. "Dont worry about it, they always say stuff like that." Rukia said with a heart breaking smile. "Relax."

Relax? How could he, her expression of pain, the way she looked at him, and _she_ wanted _him _to relax. No. Hell No. Not with that pile of shit going around.

"Hey babe, come on give me a smooch." Some drunk boy came, putting a hand on Rukia's shoulder and sqeezing it.

Toshiro grabbed the small Kuchiki and forced her closer, leaning down the slightest, and planting his lips right on hers. No way in hell was he going to let some rumor get by, and some wierd drunk dude come and hurt his Rukia.

Gasps from all over where heard. The music scratched.

Rukia was in plain shock as her violet eyes widened. Did he really do it? Was he kissing her? how the hell did that happen? Rukia clawed the back of Toshiro's waist, telling him to stop. If Rukia Kuchiki was going to get kissed, it wasnt going to be because of a stupid rumor!

Toshiro let go of Rukia as he felt pain on his side. "What the hell was that for?" he asked aloud.

"Warn a person before you do that!" Rukia shouted back. "You cant just kiss somebody and expect them to melt into your hands! This isnt some game Toshiro! I'm not like that!" Rukia said.

Toshiro crossed his arms. "Fine!" he said. "I'm sorry..." his eyes refused to meet Rukia's, he knew he was in a world a torment. Why the hell did he do that anyways? Was it the expression on her face? was it the rumors and the drunky? Or he did it because he missed the feeling of having his lips plastured on hers?

"Excuse me, I didnt hear that." Rukia said witha full fledge smirk on her face.

Toshiro sighed, his emerald eyes going to the Kuchiki. "I'm sorry!" he said.

Rukia walked closer to him closing the small gap. Toshiro reddened. Was she going to kiss him? Was she going to tell him how she felt? The poor werewolf had no idea what the heck was going on.

"Good boy." Rukia said with a pat on his head. "Want a treat?" She asked.

Toshiro's expression completely fell. "Do you have to treat me like dog?" Toshiro shouted. "Does it make you happy to torment me?" he asked.

"Yes." Rukia said with a smile.

Toshiro was about to shout back but her smile made his soften. Just the way he smiled made his heart leap. He could die a happy man, just like that. "I'm sorry." he said again catching Rukia off guard.

"I know."

Toshiro looked at Rukia. "Your so easy to push around, I should've told you before about the rumors, I forgot how easily pissed you get." She said. "Toshiro, I dont care, and will never care about a few nasty words going around. So stop worrying and start acting like the normal, annoying, loud, ass, I know."

Toshiro leaned the slightest amount closer, feeling the warmth of the Kuchiki girls breath. "I'll ignore the 'ass' part." he said. He was going to kiss her, he wanted to kiss her, now that she calmed down, now that she smiled at him, now that her eyes wear only on him and him alone. He was going to kiss her.

"RUKI~CHAN~~~!"

In a second, Toshiro couldn't see Rukia anymore, for her whole upper body was being covered by Rangiku's... unmentionables...

Rangiku squeezed the petite girl to death. "Oh Rukia! I missed you! Your so cute in that dress!" Rangiku shouted saying random things and squeezing the poor girl tighter.

After the bust girl let go Rukia was pratically screaming for breath. Rangiku though was just introducing her "Date". "This is Gin." She said pointing at the white haired boy next to her. "Oh lookie we have matching dates!" she said noticning the white hair on both of the guys.

"Rangiku, dates arent accessories..." Rukia muttered but she was already gone.

Toshiro just sighed. He felt in pocket starting to vibrate as he grabbed the phone in his back pocket and opened it reading the message in his hand.

'Pick me up at the hill' -Ichigo.

Toshiro looked towards Rukia, but she was already looking at him. "who is it?" She asked her emotions running dry. Toshiro could see Rukia was worried, worried about the outcome.

"Ichigo wants me to pick him up at the hill." Toshiro said closing his phone and putting it in his back pocket. "Rukia, I'll start the car, you get your stuff and meet me at the car." He said giving Rukia a small smirk.

Rukia nodded agreeing. "Ok." she said and the two split ways, Toshiro going to the car and Rukia to the table they once sat at. She made sure she had her phone that she left on the table and made her way to the door.

"Hey bitch!"

Rukia turned around at the noise. She felt a burn, something had hit Rukia hard on the left side of her face, and it burned. Rukia, eyes widen, stared a Momo Hinarmori, as she got slapped by her and her possy behind cheering her on. "Where the hell do you think your going?" She yelled.

"Momo?" Was all Rukia could mutter as she saw the supposed "Friend" in front of her. "What are you-" Rukia felt pain in her stomach as the teen punch her in the gut, nocking her to her knees. "I-I thought-" Momo kicked Rukia in the gut this time, her heel digging into Rukia stomach and making her fall to her side.

Rukia felt the cold floor as her mind almost sent blank. Then she saw it, her ring that she turned into a neckless was on the floor, a few feet away from her. Rukia reached for it but Momo was already to her face. "Stupid bitch, did you actually think I was you friend, like hell." She spat. "Look at me!" she shouted.

Rukia shot her a glare. "Get the hell off me." she said. Momo smirked. "I said get off!" and with that Rukia tried to push the girl but nothing happened she just stayed there, like Rukia did nothing.

"Stupid Human, your a pile of shit compared to us." She said slapping Rukia again. Rukia's eyes averted to the ring on the floor and so did Momo's. "Oh so this is what you want." she said picking up the neckless.

"Give i-it!" Rukia said in pain trying to get up. Though she was already hurt from her stomach, and the pain worsten with every try.

One of the girls behind Momo walked upito Rukia and kneed her in the chin, making her fall back to the cold floor.

Momo put her foot on Rukia's outstreched hand, making her heel dig into her bones. "This was..." She started hearing Rukia scream in pain as she dug her heel deeper. "Toshiro's! How the hell did you get it!" She screamed.

Rukia felt her wrist crack, the wieght of the Hinamori girl was horrible on her poor wrist. She struggled to tug, but it was no use, the wrist was broken, every time she moved it, pain came, and yells were heard.

Momo smirked. "I should-" Rukia heard a yell, and it didnt come from her mouth. Rukia dared to open her eyes as she saw the bid bust girl punch the hell out of Momo.

"Stupid shit!" She cursed. "Dont touch Rukia. Your filthy hands belond in the dirt!" he spat, making the Hinamori girl fall to the ground. Rukia struggled to get up, crawling and picking up the ring-neckless and giving Rangiku a smile.

"Thanks." Rukia said as she grabbed Rangiku's hand as the big bust girl helped her up. "Serves her right," she said in reply.

Rukia nodded turning around and trying to jog to the door. The pain in her stomach aked and her wrist was practicly useless, but she wasnted to see her best friend, after all, he promised.

Toshiro waited on the hood of his car. 'What the hell is taking her so lond?' he asked himself looking up at the stars.

"Toshiro!" Rukia's voice shouted. Toshiro's gaze quickly went on Rukia, he noticed she was limping, and grabbing her stomach with one hand. "S-sorry! I didnt mean to take long." she said.

"What happened?" Toshiro asked quickly get off the hood.

Rukia just smile, covering the pain. "oh nothing, dont worry, Ichigo's waiting." she said. She walked to the passenger's door opening it with her good wrist and sitting in the seat.

Toshiro did the same on the opposite side of the car. Starting it and driving off, taking the two to the park were the hill was. Every few minuites, Toshiro's glance would go to Rukia, and how she held her wrist with care. What had happened? What was she not telling him?

Rukia's attention way only on the street though. Her stomach painfully twisted, and her wrist was completely cracked. Hell Momo was strong, she didnt mess around when she went pysically. Then again, she is a monster so arent they like ten times stronger?

Toshiro pulled over the car, Rukia getting up and out first. They didnt even have to walk up the hill, Ichigo was already there waiting for them at the enterence. "Hey Guys!" he said waving. "About time!"

A huge grin came on Rukia's face as she ran up to him, no pain was going to stop her. "BAKA!" she shouted as she punched the orange haired boy.

Ichigo's grin disappeared as her caught her hand. "Rukia, what happened, your hurt." he said.

"What do you mean Ichigo?" Rukia asked. How did he know? how did he notice she was hurt? Rukia gave him a smile trying to reensure she was ok. "I perfectly fine."

"Well something happened, you punch harder than that and- wait," his expression changed completely as he notice Rukia completely. "That's the dress I gave you when we were little!" He said. "I still remeber, well you probably dont but you-"

**'Times up.'**

"RUKIA!"

Rukia stood there blood running down her once unstained dress. A sword piercing through her gut, and the fire in her eyes, comepletely died out. The boys who yelled stared at the owner of the sword only to find one man. Aizen.

Rukia Kuchiki was dead.

* * *

**The End **

**. . .**

**Not really, if I wanted a death wish maybe. ^^**

* * *

Rukia's body laid motionless as the blade that belonged to the smiling man pierced her body. Aizen expression was sickening, he grinned at the dead girl before him. Toshiro and Ichigo thought, didnt believe what had just happened. One second Rukia was smiling, the next she was dead. Not even a scream escaped her lips as she got stabbed. She just died. Like that. How?

**"Finally..." **the words came for Rukia's mouth as a purple fire surrounded the body. It was raspy, cold and emotionless. All heads where on the body, even Aizen's smile was gone. **"Finally!" **it said again, louder and raspier. The body that was one Rukia's raised her head. Rukia was no longer Rukia.

**"Stupid heart, useless creature, only death can free the spell, damn him!"** The repilca shouted. **"Damn them all!" **The replica's eyes were grey, almost empty and Rukia's hair was it's lively black color either, it was also grey. The creture started to laugh. **"Did you really think, that I would die with that thing?"** Thr repica turned her head towards Aizen. **"Did you want to kill me?"** it shouted.

Aizen stood in fear dropping the blood sword.

**"After putting me in that useless heart?"** It yelled. **"You tried to kill me?"** A sythe the color of blood matericalized into the replia's hands. **"I AM DEATH!"** it shouted running towards Aizen swing the sythe with the will to kill.

Rain fell.

Screams were heard.

Hinamori's body laid in front of Aizen hugging him, getting ready to take the blow. "Stop it!" she yelled. "Dont kill him!" She shouted.

Death raised her's sythe. **"And why is that? Stupid girl, your willing to risk your life for this monster? he trapped me in the useless body and cursed me, yet you still give your life to him? Do you want to die?"** Death spat.

"I know." Hinamori spoke. "Orihime knows too, she is here, I am here, but one thing she wont do is give her life for Aizen-Sama! I am prepared to do that! I dont know what happened but even if I dont die here, I still cant live in a world without Aizen-Sama!"

Aizen placed a hand on Momo's head. "Foolish girl, you mistake admiration and kindness for love, your only a puppet." and with that a glow escaped Momo as her body fell to the ground. Aizen held the glowing orb in his hands swallowing it whole. "Only a battery."

A scream was heard, and this time it came for Orihime. She was already on her knees tears flowing out of her eyes staring at the lifeless Momo on the ground.

"What the hell is going on Toshiro?" Ichigo yelled at the snowy haired boy.

No words escaped Toshiro's mouth. "S-She closed her eyes." he was finally able to choke out. "Dark Rukia, has awaken by the pierce of the one who cast the spell." He said.

"What the hell are you tlaking about?" Ichigo shouted.

Toshiro's eye went to Ichigo. "I was told a ledgend when I was young." He said. "When Death is cursed by the man of hell, she sleeps, watching the happyness from the body and suffers. But when Death is pierce by the same man she awakens, with the will to kill all." he said.

Death laughed. "That lie still lives?" she shouted. "Stupid humans. Death. HA! that stupid stage name. My real name, is not Death, it's Rukia, Dark Rukia, and I dont kill those who dont desever death, for it is horrible, I only desire to kill the man who cursed me! Aizen!" the supposed Dark Rukia shouted.

"You cant kill me beast!" Aizen shouted, "That sythe- the curse- wont let you kill!" He said.

**"I know." **the raspy voice known as Dark Rukia said. **"I know that."** she said again. **"but that doesnt mean I cant twist your own game into my plesure."** She said. **"I shall make you die a thousand deaths, and not die for each one, you shall suffer painful illousions, just like you tricked me, when I was young, just like you wanted to kill Byakuya!" **

Aizen froze. "Y-You cant! You cant do that!" he said.

**"Oh I can, and after ten years of thinking about it, I am sure I can. You will go crazy and kill yourself, you wont handle watching your own deaths." **Dark Rukia said. **"See you, Aizen."** and with that Dark Rukia raised her sythe. **"Enjoy you deaths."** And with that the sythe decapitated the head of Aizen, turning his to mist.

"Rukia?" Toshiro said.

Dark Rukia turned to Toshiro. **"That's not my name."** she said. **"I am simply a curse in a body... Oh and I need to tell you something before I-I go, dont go to th-"** it was to late Dark Rukia had already fell to the ground. Her time was up.

"Rukia!" the boys shouted running towards her.

**"Engrave this memory in her brains, for it shall be remebered..." **And with that the dark Rukia also turned to mist, slowly re-entering Rukia's body.

A gasp air came fromt he once dead girl.

Toshiro and Ichigo craweled over to her. "Rukia! Rukia hang on!" Toshiro's voice was heard.

"I'll carry her, you go start the car!" Ichigo shouted.

"kurosaki-kun..."

"I dont have time for you!"

"Ichigo! Rukia!"

"Kurosaki-Kun...d-dont!"

"Stop it! let go! I need to help Rukia!

"Ichigo!"

Silence...

* * *

The next day:

Rukia awoke her violet eyes fluttering open, only to see serval figures in front of her. "argh... what the hell did I eat?" Rukia asked herself rolling on her side and feeling her stomach. "It's killing me."

"Rukia! Oh gawd I'm so glad!" Rukia was instanly put into a hug, feeling the tears of Hisana sink into her skin.

"Hisana..."

Hisana let go of Rukia and gave her a smile, a painful, yet relieved smile. Rukia instanly knew what this ment and smiled back at her with the same expression.

"Oi! midget! dont ever do that too us again!" A hand ruffled Rukia's black hair and she turned to the orange haired boy, his face almost red and puffy. "you scared us..." he said.

Rukia smiled. "I'm sorry..."

"So you died and came back, boy, nothing's getting in you way huh?" Toshiro's voice spoke his emerald eyes full of relief. "Welcome back Rukia." he said.

Rukia only smile at him too he had also clearly been crying like Ichigo. "I never thought I'd be the one to ear those words out of your mouth." she said. "So what, is it time for breakfest or what?" she asked.

The two boys looked at one another and grinned. "Rukia, for scaring us like that, you deserve... THIS!" and with that Rukia felt cold water all over her body making her shiver.

Ichigo and Toshiro qucikly made a run for the door as the once dead, and sick, Rukia chased them down the long coridors of the Kuchiki mansion. "YOU BAKA'S GET THE HELL BACk HERE!"

* * *

**The End.**

(Really)

ok guys, thats it for Crazy Days, now I have to write the **sequel** which will be called **Dark Nights **and will actually **have a couple pairing**. I hope you guys liked it and are patient enough to wait for the next story. Mainly the next story will talk about Rukia's past, what she forgot, and how Aizen cursed Dark Rukia inside Rukia. It will also have stuff on the Soul Spirits past and also Hisana, Byakuya's and Aziens.

**Spoiler for Dark Nights:**

_**"Dont Toshiro! you cant! I wont let you!" **_

_**"I have no regrets Rukia."**_

_**"I dont want you to die!"**_

_**"It's unaviodable."**_

_**"Lier!"**_

Comment on how you like/dislike parts of the story or you can just review.

Thanks alot!

see ya!


End file.
